Digimon: The Crest of Darkness
by shotgunangel350916
Summary: Those who were once my friends have turned their backs on me, the one i loved walked away, all the light has faded from me, my partner is dead, i wanted peace but i have chosen vengeance instead... My name is Davis Motomiya and i promise that i will get my revenge
1. Preview

Digimon; The Crest of Darkness

**Preview:**

Davis- _Matt, oh Matt, the rockstar and all around wannabe bad boy. YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME, THEN SO BE IT!_

Kari-_ Oh my god, you are the one responsible, you are the darkness, how could you…y..you MONSTER!_

Tai- _Davis will only be a setback to the team, if he decided to become what he is now, then there is no place for him in the digidestined_.

Davis- _Oh darling I am just trying to be even with all of you, you betrayed me and now it is my turn to pay you back_. _TRANSCEDENT SWORD_, Omnimon's sword materialized in Davis's hand and with a swift move he stood in front of his former mentor and friend.

Ken- _You've really changed my friend, you are not who you used to be_. As the boy said those words he could not control the tears that rolled down his face.

Yolei- _Hahaha, you think that you are so tough and so brave when you can't even score a date with the girl you've crushed on for years, face it you are no leader._

Davis-_ If I was you I would watch my mouth, those are some pretty big words for such a little girl._

Gennai-_ I am afraid that both world's will experience a tragedy far greater than the Myostismon incident, the destined are fighting a war that cannot be won, he is just too _

_ strong and will not give up, that is what makes him so special and valuable._


	2. Betrayal of the Chosen

**November 21 2003**

**Odaiba cemetery**

The sky was gray and the city looked pale and dead as the young destined walked thru the streets, he always had a difficulty with this day no matter how many times

he had gone to visit them he still felt all the pain freshly in his mind, by his side his faithful partner Veemon the dragon-like creature that had been with him thru the

best and the worst. As he continued to walk he remembered how much time it had been since his real parents had passed away.

_Man, it's been four years since that day, that horrible day that changed my life forever he thought, Mom, Dad; I miss you so much I wish you were still with me._

He and Veemon continued to walk for a couple of blocks more and after what seemed like an eternity they reached the entrance of the place of broken dreams.

"Odaiba Cemetery" red the sign in big bold letters, Davis looked at it and let out a long sigh.

_Here we go again, come on Vee my parents are waiting_.

And there under a beautiful pink sakura tree was a headstone that red "Elene and Filip Luvianne, beloved and devoted parents, may they rest in peace". As Davis

approached it he could not help the tears that were rolling down his cheeks, he kneeled down in front of it and let all of his emotions out.

_I'm here just like I promised, I just want you to know that I love you and always will, Myotismon is dead and I was the one who defeated him, Dad you would have _

_been proud of me I finally became strong, Mom im still in school and im trying to do my best and never give up just like you taught me, an…d, a..nd. _a lump formed

in his throat and he managed to choke out_, Im sorry, im so sorry_.

_Davish_, the blue dragon looked at him; _please don't cry it wasn't your fault. But Vee it was all my fault, IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME, ME, NOT THEM! I.., I.., I just _

_need to be alone for a while buddy, here take my D-terminal, if anyone calls don't answer they can't know about this. Ok Davish _said Veemon as he walked away

leaving the google-boy alone trying to let out his sorrows.

Finally after almost an hour Veemon came back and asked.

_Davish, didn't we have to meet the others at the computer room like two hours ago? Damn it I forgot,_ said Davis now fully recovered from his emotional breakdown,

_Come on Vee we better hurry up,_

**Meanwhile in the Computer lab**

_Arrghhh, I can't stand it anymore it's been two hours and Davis hasn't made it yet,_ said T.K.

_H__e's been taking forever doesn't he realize that we don't have the time to be slacking around._

Everyone had been waiting for Davis in the computer lab for two hours now and needless to say, they were getting very impatient especially Yolei;

_That does it im sooo going to smack his goggle-head, that jerk knew that we were having a meeting in the digital world and yet he decided to do whatever he is_

_supposed to be doing instead_.

Tai was the next to speak, he knew that Davis was the new leader but he was getting tired of his constant irresponsibility and he wasn't going to tolerate it anymore.

_Both of you are right, although Davis is the leader he seems to not care about the consequences, frankly I've been thinking that maybe he is not suited to be the _

_leader of the dig destined. Now hold on Tai,_ Ken spoke, _yes he's sometimes late and a little distracted but let's not forget he's the reason we are alive and well, he_

_ single handedly resisted Myotismon and was able to defeat him, and in my opinion if that is not what a leader does then I don't know what_.

Yolei was getting even more irritated by the fact that they boy she liked was so bent on defending their so called leader, in her eyes Davis was just an immature brat

that needed to be taught a lesson in maturity.

_I can't believe you defend him Ken he's so childish sometimes, hitting on Kari, fighting with T.K. and always saying he's the best when he clearly isn't._ _Yolei is right I _

_mean he's always hitting on Kari and trying to pick a fight with me he's just mad that Kari blows him off ev….. _

T.K. could not finish the sentence because of the loud pounding of the door, there stood Davis and Veemon, the digimon looking sad and shocked but Davis, he was

another story, his eyes reflected an anger that could burn away an entire city, his calm and so cold look sent chills under the chosen's spines. As he slammed the

door shut, they could see the cracking of the glass that held it together, he slowly walked up to the group who were too surprised to even respond. Yolei was the first

one to speak,

_So look who finally decided to come, I guess that he did forget his school map considering the time it took him to get here, so what excuse was it now, oh let me _

_guess you…._

Davis had remained silent throughout the whole bashing his friend had given him, as he looked up the destined could see his rage that threaten to explode into

madness, he composed himself and in a polite but firm tone said.

_You better watch your mouth Yolei you have no idea where I was and frankly even if I decided to tell you where I was you are too judgmental, ignorant and overall_

_ stupid to understand._

Everyone in the room was shocked at the way Davis had treated Yolei, not only because he said it such a calm manner but something in his voice reflected an

emotion deeper than normal anger. Sora noticing his friend's lash out asked with a worried look on her face_. _

_Davis are you ok, did something happen?_

_Nothing happened Sora, I just find it hard to understand how I could have been so stupid as to believe that you were all my friends, pfff you sure had me fooled I'll _

_give you that. _

_Davis that is no way to talk to Yolei and Sora, take it back right now…_

_ Or what, or what? Tai are you going to kill me with one of your sermons on how to be a good leader, _

_Davis do not tal… _

_SHUT IT KAMIYA! _Davis yelled_, you have said enough, you may be the leader of the whole group but that will not stop me anymore and I will not take any of your_

_ bullshit, understood? _

_Is that a threat Davis? _Tai asked enraged_, _

_Take it as you want I am merely saying what I feel and now if I'm right we have work to do in the digital world. Veemon lets go._

_Yes, Davish_.

Both he and Veemon walked towards the computer followed by the looks of complete shock from the rest of the members of the group. He gripped his digivice and

said _Digiport open!_

* * *

**What is Davis going to do now that he has found out his friends true opinions of him? Will he quit the group or will he do something worse?**

**Please R&R and until next time.**


	3. Blast from the past

Digital World; Eastern Quadrant (Forest Region)

Davis and the chosen arrived in the forest region of the digital world; as soon as they landed they heard a familiar voice.

"Hi guys what's up, how are you doing? It's been so long, I have so many things to tell you".

it was Mimi who apparently made it before them, her bubbly personality was cut short because of the look that the destined had on their faces, everyone except Davis

had a look of worry mixed together with anxiety and anger, as for the chosen of miracles himself, well, no one could tell exactly what emotions ran thru his mind, his

gaze and movements were hollow and empty which made the situation even more awkward. Feeling the need to break the ice Cody decided to speak up.

"So Izzi is the area that needs reconstruction?"

"It's about an hour from here, I guess the portal did not have the correct coordinates" said Izzi.

"Oh well there's no time to waste then, lets hurry up and get this over with" said Matt as he got up on Garurumon.

"Hey where's Davis?" asked Kari, although she did not want to bother the rest of the group she was worried about his friend's lash out at them earlier, she sensed

that something was wrong but put it aside for the sake of the rest of the team.

"Hey now that you mention it I haven't seen him since we got here" as Ken finished talking they saw the familiar goggle-head on top of Raindramon, his eyes looking

up at the sky and his headphones in his ears, he looked as if he was spacing out completely, like he had something in the back of his mind that was bothering him.

Davis sensed the looks that the rest of the team was giving him and without a word signaled Raindramon to start running towards the targeted area, only seconds

passed and they were out of the others sight.

"Well need to catch up with them, we still have to talk to him about earlier" said Joe, the rest of the destined nodded their heads and started running on the backs of

their respective digimons.

Mimi unaware of what had gone down earlier was happy as ever talking about how the New York clothing stores were so packed compared to the ones in Odaiba. As

the children made their way to the marked place, they couldn't help but get the feeling that something was wrong, very wrong.

Digital World; Eastern Quadrant (Mountain Region)

Raindramon and Davis had arrived a good amount of time before the rest of the group, the digimon de-digivolved back to Veemon while Davis turning the volume on

his mp3 sat down at the top of the mountain and closed his eyes, the music blared in his ears as he tried to achieve some form of relaxation. This continued for a

couple of minutes until his peace was interrupted by an oncoming attack that took both him and Veemon by surprise.

"Hey what gives, can't a guy just get some peace and quiet for a while".

Two figures appeared in front of him and the one that had attacked him said;

"Don't worry child of darkness, you will rest, but you WILL REST FOREVER, NOW DIE; THUNDER CLOUD!"

Davis and Veemon managed to dodge the attack and position themselves to fight.

"Ready Vee?"

" Yes Davish".

Veemon digivolved to X-Veemon in order to fight the mysterious digimons as he fired his vee laser he managed to hit the attacker and what he and Davis saw next

shocked them to their cores. It was Wizardmon the magical digimon that had protected Kari and the rest of the older chosen during their battle with Myotismon, Davis

wondered why this protector of the chosen had attacked him;

"Youre Wizardmon, you protected my friends from Myotismon, why did you attack us? I'm a chosen too and what do you mean by darkness? I'm the child of miracles,

not darkness".

"Miracles, please you are the bearer of darkness and for that you shall be destroyed"; said the other figure while taking off his cloak.

"So I guess there is no point in me hiding now that you know Wizardmon, let me introduce myself, my name is Leomon and I also helped the children fight the evils

of the digital world and for that reason me and Wizardmon will destroy you and your partner, the darkness will be eradicated from the digital world and we will make

sure of it".

Davis and X-Veemon were more than surprised by what had happened, not only were the digimons that had helped the chosen previously alive but they were

accusing them of being vessels of darkness and trying to destroy them. As both Leomon and Wizardmon attacked X-Veemon, Davis tried to message Ken for help, he

knew that in order to defeat these digimons they needed to use Paildramon.

"Fist of the beast king!"

As Leomon's attack collided with X-Veemon, Wizardmon unleashed another thunder cloud further injuring the dragon digimon. Davis felt like useless and weak, not

only had he not been able to protect his real parents but now he was about to lose his partner as well.

"_I'm useless, Jun and my friends were right, I can't do anything right, he thought; No, I can't give up now I promised my mother that I wouldn't, I am the leader of_

_ the digidestined, and the bearer of miracles and I will be damned if I give up now"._

His figure started to radiate a strange black and purple aura, Leomon and Wizardmon who were beating X-Veemon into the ground suddenly stopped and turned

around to face the destined of miracles;

"No it can't be, this wasn't supposed to happen, Wizardmon what do we do? I...I…I don't know his power is increasing, LOOK!"

As the dark aura grew X-Veemon started to levitate in the air, a black digiegg surrounded his body and after a couple of seconds it started to crack;

" Wha… what is that thing?" said Wizardmon

"Oh no its AeroVeedramon, the legendary dragon, but how? How has he managed to return I thought he was only a legend" said Leomon.

Davis seeing the terror on the faces of his opponents decided to speak up;

"Oh but he is very real and now you will answer my questions because no only have you have attacked us when we were just laying around waiting but you also tried

to kill us both, you may be the older chosen's friends but I will not forgive you for what you have done. "

The purple aura surrounding Davis was growing bigger and by now it was able to be seen from a distance. The rest of the chosen children were still very far away but

after seeing the aura decided to pick up the pace fearing that Davis would be in trouble.

Davis signaled AeroVeedramon to commence his attack, but decided to go easy on his opponents;

AeroVeedramon, do not kill them I want to know why they attacked us.

"Yes Davish, TWISTER SABER!" said AeroVeedramon as he launched a wind attack that cutted thru his opponents.

* * *

Wow, things escalated quickly. How will the others react to Davis attacking their friends? How are Leomon ans wizardmon alive and why are they trying to destroy Davis? Is he really the destined of darkness?

Please R&R


	4. The End of Miracles

Digital World; Eastern Quadrant (Mountain Region)

"Twister Saber" yelled AeroVeedramon as his attack cutted thru his enemies, his power had

greatly increased compared to X-Veemon and he surely was using it to his full advantage.

"Fist of the beast king! Crushing kick!" Leomon continued to attack AeroVeedramon as quickly

as he could, he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against the legendary dragon but his pride

as a warrior stopped him from surrendering.

He was sent crashing into a nearby rock courtesy of AeroVeedramon's attack, as he tried to stand

up the dragon appeared in front of him and prepared to deliver a final blow He saw his friend

Wizardmon lying on the floor almost unconscious at the same time he tried to talk to him.

"Its no use Leomon, he is too strong we have to surrender and maybe he will spare our lives,

think about it please" said Wizardmon.

"Nonsense, don't you see he is the partner of the child of darkness, he will destroy us with the

blink of an eye if we surrender plus we cannot fail the sovereigns, we promised them to

annihilate the child of darkness"

After hearing this Davis felt his body become hot and started to sweat in rage. "WHAT DID YOU SAY" Both Leomon and Wizardmon stared in pure fright as the young

destined started to walk towards the already severely beaten digimon. He approached Leomon and with a cold tone

asked; "Tell me who sent you and why?"

"I'll never tell you monster of darkness, you may have

beaten us but you will meet your end at the hands of others, if you did not die with those humans

you called your parents then you shall die soon" answered Leomon.

Davis felt something click inside of him as the aura that surrounded his body grew into a shocking energy form almost 12 ft. tall, he remembered his parents and how

much he had

suffered after their deaths. His first thought was to kill both digimon, but for the first time in his

life he patiently waited and decided to kill one of them and torture the other for information on

the plot against him.

"AeroVeedramon"

"Yes, Davish"

" This pathetic excuse of a digimon is not worthy to continue living, he decided to face us

and lost, so he will die" Said Davis in his newly calm tone, he knew that there was a possibility of him being the chosen of darkness based on how messed up his life

had been, but he knew that he would never be anyones pawn, so in that moment what he needed was answers; answers from both of the digimon.

"Destroy the annoying lion, but make sure to make it as painful as possible, as for the wizard, I will talk to him and see what I can find out"

Meanwhile

(Chosen Children)

The aura that had been seen a couple of minutes ago grew into something that the destined saw

in both awe and fear, the energy was now as tall as 12 ft. and could be seen for miles away, as

they kept approaching Kari could feel the darkness in the area, it was so strong that she

unknowingly started to tremble and feel weak.

"Kari, are you okay?" asked T.K.

"I don't feel well T.K. it just feels like something is wrong, it's like when I was taken to the dark

ocean, it's all so dark and negative that its making me feel weak"

"Don't worry Kari, well find Davis and help him fight whatever that weird thing is" said the

blonde boy knowing how sensitive her best friend was to anything related to darkness.

As the destined approached the mountain region, they saw something that was shocking in every way possible. It was Davis beating up what seemed like Wizardmon,

the creature yelled in pain as the chosen of miracles continued to press his knee into his stomach while coolly talking to him.

"Tell me, why did they sent you?"

"I'll never tell you any- The digimon could not finish his sentence because at the moment Davis decided to grab his neck and start to choke the air out of him. After

doing this he grabbed the digimon's staff and slowly started pressing into his chest.

"AHHHHHHHH! NO PLEASE, PLEASE, STOOOOP"

"I will not stop until you tell me why did they sent you, you seem to know something about me and the death of my parents, and you are going to confess or you will

die" said Davis further piercing Wizardmon's chest.

The destined could not believe their eyes, Davis the happy and hyper kid that constantly embarrassed himself trying to impress Kari was attacking a digimon, and not

only that he was trying to kill him. T.K. was the first to speak, his rage evident in his voice

"DAVIS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND? YOURE GOIN TO KILL HIM" yelled the young blonde.

Davis noticed the sights of the children and he could not help but feel the darkness creeping up to him, he still felt hurt because of what had gone down earlier, but

he needed to calm himself if he wanted to get answers from Wizardmon.

" T.K. please stay out of this, this is none of your business, I am trying to get some answers and the last thing I want is for you to screw it up, that goes for all of you

as well".

"We cannot let you do this Davis, YOU WILL NOT KILL AN INNOCENT DIGIMON JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE ANGRY!" yelled Tai and Matt in unison.

"HAHAHAHA! Innocent digimon, please he tried to kill me and Veemon, plus I NEED ANSWERS AND I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I GET THEM".

"Well then I guess you leave us no other choice, everyone digivolve now" said Tai

"You would go against your own friend in order to protect a guilty digimon; you have gone low my friends, what a disappointment"

"Davis please stop, we don't want to hurt you, let's talk and try to fix this" said Kari with teary eyes, hoping that because she asked him to stop he would.

"Oh hell no Kamiya that is not going to work this time I was going to be killed and Wizardmon here seems to know why?

"It's your last chance Davis stop now, or we will attack" said Yolei

Davis stopped pressing into Wizardmons chest and slowly looked up at the sky, he zoned out for a couple of seconds, his mind telling him to stop but his heart telling

his to destroy him. The destined after seeing this put their guard down thinking that it was over. Suddenly Davis turned back and spoke to AeroVeedramon

"Vee, destroy Leomon now, I'll take care of the wizard"

"Yes Davish, V-BREATH ARROW!" the attack had the form of an incandescent flame that impacted Leomon completely burning him to a crisp, the digimon's screaming

pierced the destined's ears and they watched frozen in shock as Davis called back his digimon.

"Good Vee, now it's my turn to end this pathetic digimon" He plunged the staff into Wizardmon who let out a final yelp of pain as he bursted into data.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the destined as their former friend disappeared completely into the air.

"DAVIS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" said Mimi

"HE WAS INNOCENT, HE WAS OUR FRIEND!" yelled both Kari and Angewomon

"What do we do know Tai?" asked Joe

"We need to stop him before he hurts anyone else, Davis will only be a setback to the team, if he decided to become what he is now, then there is no place for him in

the digidestined" said Tai

"You mean we REALLY attack him, I thought we weren't going to hurt him" said Ken

"There is no other choice Ken" said Matt

The chosen's digimon prepared themselves to attack while Davis and AeroVeedramon looked at them with looks of mixed anger and sadness. AeroVeedramon spoke

to his digimon friends and said

"Guys, we don't want to fight, please understand it was necessary to use force"

"NO! you killed our friend because of your anger and now you have forced us to attack you" said WarGreymon

"Then I'm sorry guys, but I will protect Davish until the end and if I have to fight you then I'll do it" said AeroVeedramon

"You don't stand a chance against all of us and you know it" said MagnaAngemon

" I know that but I will never give up" answered the digimon

The digimon launched their attacks at AeroVeedramon who charged at them with hesitation; Davis looked at his partner and knew that it was the beginning of the

end, the end of miracles.

* * *

So, Wizardmon and Leomon are dead, and it seems that the destined are mad enough to attack their own comrade, what will happen to Davis and AeroVeedramon?

And what about the plan to kill them? Will they ever find out who it was?

Please R&R


	5. Kiss of Death

The destined's digimon charged at AeroVeedramon at the same time the digimon hesitantly tried to defend himself against the attacks of his former comrades.

"Terra Force"

"Metal Howling"

"Celestial Arrow"

"Soul Vanisher"

"Electro Shocker"

"Vulcans Hammer"

"Wing Blade"

"Flower Cannon"

"Blast Rings"

Ken watched in horror as the digimon launched their attacks towards his friend's digimon, both he and Stingmon were hesitant on whether or not to attack, he did

not think that Davis did that on purpose and he believed what he had said earlier about a plan to kill him and his partner.

"Ken, what are you doing? Call Stingmon to attack before AeroVeedramon strikes us" said Yulee

"I-I..I CAN'T! He's my friend and I will not betray him, this is not right WE SHOULD NOT HURT HIM, WE DON'T EVEN KNOW THE WHOLE STORY" Ken spoke while

raising his voice until he was almost screaming at Yolei.

"Are you saying that you rather help him when he has become a killer?" asked T.K. shocked and angry.

"Yes, I cannot stand and watch as you destroy his partner because you don't want to accept his explanation" answered Ken. "Stingmon, do not attack Davis or

AeroVeedramon if they attack stand your ground but do not hurt them if they do not"

"Yes Ken" said Stingmon as he lowered himself from the sky and looked up at the fight that was taking place above.

Cody was quiet throughout the whole fight, even though Ankylomon was ready to fight he just like Stingmon refused to attack his friend, after hearing Ken speak and

deny help to subdue the digimon of miracles he realized that it was time to step up and speak what he thought was right.

"Ankylomon, come back do the same as Stigmon and do not attack"

"Are you sure Cody?" asked Ankylomon

"Yes, not only is he my friend but Davis also defeated the digimon that tormented my father, this is my way of repaying him."

The other destined were surprised at the determination of both Ken and Cody, mostly because they were always the calm and reserved members of the group. Tai

along with Kari and Yolei were fuming after hearing them.

"Pffff, I knew you would chicken out in the end, you don't care for the digimon's lives" said Tai

"Don't you see that he killed those poor creatures without mercy, Ken you can't trust him"

Said Kari

"Wizardmon and Leomon were our friends and Davis killed them because he became evil and now he expects us to believe this nonsense of his parents being killed

and him being attacked that is just crazy" said Yolei

"Me and Cody don't care about what you think, we will not attack our friend and honestly the ones that seem evil at the moment are you" answered Ken

The battled raged on in the horizon, AeroVeedramon was holding up formidably against the nine digimon that were attacking him, his desire to protect Davis was

more than the pain of the attacks that were being thrown at him. Davis on the other hand looked devastated and tears were running down his face, he knew that his

digimon would not stand the attacks for so much time. He realized the battle was coming to an end as he saw AeroVeedramon receive a celestial arrow from

Angewomon which made the dragon finally collapse on the floor and de-digivolve into DemiVeemon. Ken and Cody ran towards Davis while the chosen of miracles ran

towards his fallen partner, the digimon was injured in a way that was beyond healing, he was almost unconscious and his data was showing.

"D-D-Davish, I'm sorry I tried my best" said the injured digimon.

"I know you did pal, im sorry I couldn't help you, please Vee hang on I'm going to take you back to the real world so you can get cured" said Davis.

"N-n-n-o, Davish i-i-ts too late for me, I know this is the end and I just wanted to tell you that you were the best partner that a digimon could have, not even Ryo

was as good as you.

Davis remembered Veemon's first partner Ryo Akiyama from the Southern Quadrant and he couldn't help but smile at the small dragon, the tears were now covering

his whole face, his eyes were red and the aura around him was beginning to adjust to his body. Suddenly he saw his digimon's data floating to the sky and he knew it

was over.

'V-, Vee-don't, DON'T GO, PLEASE DON'T GO!" he said as his partner gave him one last smile before bursting into the air never to be seen again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOO!" Davis was out of his mind, he felt the darkness completely take over him, he felt anger, pain, despair and mostly regret, regret

because he had lost his parents, his partner and now he was on the road to losing himself.

The chosen children and their digimon watched the heart-breaking scene that was unfolding in front of them, Kari had tears in her eyes and Joe looked like he was

about to pass out from the pressure. The rest were a combination of regret and sadness, they knew that they had done wrong but that it was now too late.

"Oh my, what have we done?" said Sora.

"It was necessary, everyone keep your guards up, even though Veemon is gone Davis still has that dark aura around him, and it looks like he is coming this way".

said Matt.

Indeed, Davis got up from the place where Veemon gave his last breath and looked down at his hands and body, he noticed blood all over him, but it wasn't his

partner's it was his own he then realized he had been injured on his side by the attack Leomon had given him previously. His whole body ached and he was feeling

tired and weak, but that did not stop him from walking towards his former friends who watched in horror as the destined of miracles approached them with a look

that would have put the dark masters to shame. As he got closer Cody and Ken asked him.

"Davis, are you okay?" said Ken

"Yeah, you don't look too good, you better get those injuries treated before they get infected" said Cody.

"No! I still have some unfinished business to take care of" answered Davis.

Needless to say that after hearing this the destined's digimon hurriedly gathered around their respective partners, Davis walked slowly but firmly, he was a complete

mess but looked like a fallen warrior, his body bruised and scratched, his face and features cold and with no emotions, his hands and legs covered in bright red blood

that flowed freely thru his body, but his eyes were different they had become red and purple the blind rage evident in them.

"So, are you happy? You managed to kill my partner" Davis asked in a relaxed tone.

"D-Davis, we-we didn't mean to do this but you left us no choice" said Izzi, with evident fright.

"Keep telling yourselves that so that you can sleep at night, we all know that you did it because you refused to accept the fact that maybe your friends weren't so

pure after all" He answered

"DON'T YOU SPEAK OF THEM LIKE THAT!" yelled Tai. "They were honorable creatures that you destroyed because of your anger, you sorry excuse of a leader"

Davis flashed over to Tai and said;

"Tai, I thought you were my friend, you were my mentor and idol, I wanted to be just like you, we shared so many things together and yet you didn't hesitate to kill Veemon. Why?" said Davis

"Davis, I-I" Tai was cut off by his protégé.

"Save it all of you, you have hurt me enough, but trust me I will someday hurt you worse" said the chosen in a low voice that made it sound even more menacing.

"That just proves that you have been tainted by the darkness, the real Davis would never hurt his friends" said Yolei.

Davis just gave a low laugh and rapidly stood in front of Kari, her features showed fear and regret because she knew the damage that they had inflicted on the young

boy, Davis stared at her and remembered the love he had once felt for her but that all changed the moment she had conspired against him, he leaned close to her

and cupped her face, the girl blushed intensely at the feeling of his hands and with no hesitation he pressed his lips against hers, she felt a surge of emotions as she

heard the surprised gasps of the digidestined.

"What is he doing?" asked Izzi

"I'm wondering the same thing" said Matt

"What is he planning to do know?" asked T.K.

"Davis, LET GO OF MY SISTER, YOU CREEP!" Tai yelled angrier than ever

As Davis finished kissing the destined of light he looked at her straight in the eye and said;

"This is what I felt for you once and was never brave enough to tell you, but I'm afraid that the next time we meet we will be enemies and it may be tomorrow, the

day after or in 100 years but I will avenge my fallen friend and I will make your life and the rest of the group's a living hell"

Kari just stood there crying her eyes out at the boy that had basically confessed to her and had promised to make her life miserable, the guilt was consuming her and

she could not maintain herself on her feet anymore. She fell to her knees as she watched her friends come to her aid and Davis disappear into the horizon, but not

before shouting one last warning.

"SOMETIMES REVENGE IS JUSTICE IN DISGUISE!"

And with that he walked towards a nearby T.V. and opened a portal back to the real world, the destined watched in horror as their friend promised their demise

thinking about how this would affect their future and how they would manage to live with the guilt that was on their shoulders.

* * *

Wow that was a hard chapter, So Veemon is gone and the destined seemed to feel guilty about it, but Davis doesn't care HE EVEN GAVE KARI A KISS OF DEATH,

what will Davis do now? Will he have his revenge or will he fail?

Please R&R


	6. Promise and Goodbye

Davis arrived back at the school computer lab and felt his whole world go black, he managed to pull a chair out and sat down with his eyes closed for a couple of

minutes. The images of the battle against his former friends, the loss of Veemon, the betrayal and the rage still fresh in his mind. He then noticed a chunk of wood

that was stuck inside his left side just above his waist; the wound was deep enough to leave a pool of blood where he sat. He walked out of the computer lab and

headed towards the infirmary, once there he used some tongs to pull out the piece of wood.

"AHHHHH, AHHHHHHHH! DAMMIT!"

The pain was excruciating but after what seemed like an eternity he managed to complete the difficult job, he looked around for some bandages and rubbing alcohol

but found none, tired of wasting his time he decided to head home and try to cure the wound himself. As he passed thru the hallways the students gave him shocked

looks and curious whispers were heard not only because of his physical condition but also because his wound was bleeding heavily while leaving a trail of blood

behind him.

"Look at Davis"

"What happened to him?"

"Where is the rest of his group?"

"Yeah he looks in bad condition"

Davis ignored the careless talking forming around him and continued to walk home while pressing on his wound. As he exited the building he noticed that the clouds

from before had brought with them a heavy rain that poured throughout the city, he sighed and admitted that it was ironic how the weather was had so much in

common with his soul, inside of him it was also raining, it was raining with the tears of his pain.

He sighed and walked thru the door of his apartment, he knew that the Motomiyas wouldn't be home until a couple of hours later so he had the opportunity to try and

fix himself up before they arrived. As he went inside he noticed his mistake, the floor was covered with blood, with his blood and he was making a complete mess of

the whole apartment. As he was about to go to his room and find some bandages he heard the loud bang that indicated that his foster family had come home early.

As he turned around he saw the face of Haruto Motomiya glaring daggers at him before he could say something in his defense the man started yelling at him;

"Boy, what are you doing? Look at this mess you've made, I bet you got that wound while doing some of those stupid soccer stunts that you usually pull".

"Dad wait, I was in the digi-

"I don't care if you were in Mars, GOD DAMMIT! ALL YOU DO IS CAUSE TROUBLE, first it was in school then with your digimon and now this, you're nothing more than

a nuisance to us, sometimes I wish we hadn't adopted you, you're a shame to this family kid now clean this up and go to your room before I lose my patience.

Davis felt his insides boil, his foster father was accusing him of so many things, his foster mother just stood there looking at him angrily thus taking Haruto's side,

Jun, well Jun was just standing there looking surprised not knowing what to do. Davis decided to counter the harsh words and yelled;

"I DON'T CARE! SINCE I CAME HERE YOU, THAT WOMEN AND THAT GIRL HAVE TREATED ME LIKE SHIT! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, YOU NEVER HAVE, ALL YOU

WANTED WAS THE CHECK THAT CAME WITH MY ADOPTION"

He couldn't continue his speech because his face was met with Haruto's fist that collided against him and knocked him to the ground, he landed close to a mirror and

saw that his side wound was still bleeding and to make matters worse his mouth was now bleeding and he was coughing up blood. Haruto towered over him and

looked at him menacingly while he said;

"That should teach you not to talk back to your elders"

"Oh my God, honey I think you went too far this time" said Junko Motomiya

"Nahh, he should learn to be grateful to us, if it wasn't for us he would still be rotting in that orphanage"

Davis managed to get to his feet and walked towards his father and stared right into his eyes, the destined's pupils were now flashing between purple and black

which gave the illusion that he was possessed making him look frightening and threatening.

"Listen to me and listen well old man, I'm tired of your shit, not only do you humiliate and abuse me but you also have the nerve to blame me for everything that

happens, I'm done with it"

"So what are you saying that you will leave, please boy, you have nowhere to go, you're all alone and you know that you can't do anything" answered Haruto

"Who says I need help I'll do it by myself trust me I'll find a way just watch me"

Izumi Household: Chosen Children

All the children minus Ken who had left right after the fight sat around in Izzi's room discussing what had gone down earlier, Ken and Cody were present but

remained quiet and distant of the rest of the group, Wormmon was sitting by the window silently crying because of the death of his best friend Veemon. Kari had

managed to compose herself and join the discussion; however she still felt the guilt consuming her and was currently being hugged by T.K. who looked stressed with

the whole situation. Joe was the first one to open dialogue;

"What do you think we should do now?"

"Beats me, I'm out of ideas and frankly I don't think anything can clean up the mess were in" said Matt

"We'll have to talk to Davis about it, we have to prevent the darkness from taking over him" said Tai

"I see your point, but, what if he lashes out on us? Well need to be prepared just in case" said Mimi

"YOU GUYS SUCK!" said Cody; "Not only do you kill his partner but now you're trying to talk to him and expect him to be calm about it, WOW, you sure did not think this thru"

Everyone was left paralyzed by the younger boy's outburst; he was always so calm and composed that it was almost unbelievable to think that he would say things

like that. The meeting continued for a couple of more hours, in the end the children decided to talk to Davis and find out if there was a way to bring Veemon back.

Motomiya Household

Davis grabbed a backpack and put all his belongings in it, a couple of shirts and two jeans were all he packed, he then slided under the bed and pulled out a small

music box. Slowly opening it he looked at the things it contained, a locket that was giving to him by his mother Elene, a ring with a black diamond that belonged to

his father Filip and finally two pictures one of him and his parents and the other of him and Kari when they were younger. He felt nostalgic at the moment and

suppressed the urge to cry, as the closed the music box and put it inside his backpack; he grabbed his cellphone and dialed the number of a friend from the past;

"Hello, Pierce residence, this is Willis speaking"

"Hi! Willis, its Davis"

"Davis, what a surprise, it's been a while since you've come to visit"

"I know but it's been real hard for me right now, I'm sorry to bother you but I need a favor"

"I'm here for you buddy, what do you need?"

"Well, I need to see you in person first because it's kind of a long story"

"Sure, my computer has a digiport so all you need is Izzi's port"

"I can't look for Izzi right now but I can use the school's right?"

"Yeah that could work too. When are you coming?"

"In about one hour, I still have some things to take care of"

"Ok, then I'll see you then, ill order pizza for dinner"

"Alright Willis, thank you"

"No problem"

Davis exited his room and headed towards the kitchen were the Motomiya family was having dinner, he glanced at the table and there sat the man who had

humiliated him so many times;

"So look who decided to come out, leaving so soon"

"Oh, shut up, I'm gone if that's what you're saying I just came to bid you one last goodbye before I leave"

"Davis, maybe you should reconsider, you have nowhere to go" said Junko

"I already told you I'll find a way, trust me on this one"

"Leave him honey, if the brat wants to leave then let him leave, just don't come crying back to us when you realize that you screwed up" said Haruto

"BITE ME! Old man I will never you hear me never come back here, I'd rather die than have to suffer being humiliated again, goodbye"

And with that Davis left the apartment that had been his home for almost 3 years, the rain still poured in the streets and he headed towards Tamachi, he had

received a message from Ken before he had left the Motomiya household saying that he would be at his home in case he wanted to talk about the incident that had

happened earlier. As he gaze at the entrance of the household he knocked and saw his friend open the door;

"Davis, I thought you wouldn't come, how are you feeling?" asked Ken with concern in his voice

"Been better it's all so crazy now but hey do you have any bandages and rubbing alcohol? My wound is still open and I would like to close it up before I leave"

"Leave? Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you exactly because even I don't know exactly, all I can say is that you have to trust me and that I'll keep in touch"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive, however I would like for you to not mention this to anyone besides Cody for obvious reasons"

"Yes, I understand"

After stitching up his wound Davis opened his music box and pulled out the locket and ring that he got from his parents, Ken looked curiously at the destined of

miracles as he handed them over to him;

"Ken, these are the most valuable possessions that I have, they belong to my birth parents and represent all that I have lost and all that I have gained, I will like you

to wear them for now"

"I will wear them forever my friend don't worry I will cherish them deeply just like I cherish our friendship" answered Ken

Davis got up from the seat and walked towards the door giving Ken one last look he said;

"Wear them for me Ken, but someday I will come back to claim them, that is a promise, well see each other again"

And with that he left, the rain made the mood even more depressing than it already was, as he approached the school computer lab he took a final look at the

homeroom, he remembered the times when he and Veemon almost got caught by the principal for breaking a window, the time he asked Kari out only to be turned

down, the time he played soccer with Ken and Tai. All those memories haunted him while a single tear fell down his face, he went to the last computer on the last row

and typed up the coordinates for Colorado, and with one last glance at the past he said

"Digi-port Open"

* * *

So Davis is gone but he promised Ken that he would come back for his necklace and ring, will he keep his promise? What will the destined think when they find out he

left? Will Davis ever find out the truth behind the death of his parents? And why is he going to Colorado?

Please R&R


	7. The Master's Necklace

Davis appeared in Willis bedroom after opening the digital gate, as he popped up from the computer he saw Willis and his partners Lopmon and Terriermon sitting on

the bed happily smiling at him. He tried to imitate their joy but failed miserably, what was supposed to be a big smile was just a half smile that indicated something

was wrong. Davis knew he had screwed up the moment Willis asked if something was wrong, he dreaded the moment when someone asked about Veemon, and then

it happened;

"Hey Davis, where is Veemon?" asked Terriermon

"Yeah we want to show him this new videogame Willis bought us" said Lopmon

"Davis, I know something is wrong, I can see it in you now tell us where is Veemon?" said Willis in a concerned tone.

Davis knew it was useless to hide the death of his partner; however he was still in doubt on whether to trust the American destined or not, he was friends with the

ones that had killed his partner and could easily turn on him. He decided to tell him and worry about the outcome later; after all he needed his help at the moment,

so honesty was a thing that was necessary. With a barely audible voice he said;

"H-He's dead"

"What?" asked Willis and his partners in disbelief

"HE'S DEAD!" Davis practically yelled at them "The rest of the team except for Ken and Cody turned on me and they killed him"

"Whahhh, Ho-w, I-I mean WHAT?" Willis was barely able to speak as his surprise got the best of him

"I think it's better if we eat while I talk, trust me all of you are going to need a pitcher of water and some aspirins for this one" said Davis as he left Willis room and

headed towards the kitchen.

The tension was present in the air as Davis began telling the story of what had happened earlier in the day, Willis, Lopmon and Terriermon were left speechless, the

destined of miracles could feel the need to cry but managed to hold back, after some time the story came to an end and Davis sat quietly eating a slice of pizza and

drinking his second glass of water while waiting for his friends to recover from the shock that the news had given them.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, Veemon is dead because the destined betrayed you, you left home after you were beaten by your father who's not really your father,

you were injured and lost a lot of blood, there is a high probability that you may be the destined of darkness, the sovereigns apparently staged an attack against you

and Veemon, and you swore to get revenge on those that hurt you."

"Yepp, look I know that it may sound crazy but it's the truth and the promise I made will be fulfilled" said Davis looking at Willis straight in the eye "Now all I need to

know is, will you help me or will you turn against me?"

After an eternity of silence, the American boy came up with an answer, Davis feared that the boy would decline or worse; turn against him like the others. Willis

sensing his distrust stood in front of him and said;

"I've thought about it and I'll help you, when Lopmon was lost to darkness and became infected with the Diaboromon virus you were the one that pull me thru saying

that I shouldn't give up. You saved my partner and although I cannot do the same for you I can still help you with what you need, and now tell me, what do you want

me to do?"

"Well" said Davis as he pulled some papers from his bag; "I need you to hack into this bank's database and find out what happened to the money my parents had

before they passed away"

"That is hard but I think I can do it, but may I ask why you need to know" said Willis

"My parents were both from very rich and powerful families, after they died the money was lost and I remember being told by the social worker that I was the heir of

that fortune, if I'm ever going to get revenge or basically survive until I'm older I need the money"

"So you're saying that you're rich"

"Well I don't know that is why I need your help"

Willis went to his room while Davis sat in the living room staring into space; he remained like that for a couple of hours until the door to Willis room opened revealing

a tired but disturbed looking young boy.

"Davis I have some bad news and some good news"

"Oh great, why is my life never easy?" Davis groaned complaining

"The good news is that indeed you are the heir to the family fortune, which is humongous if I might add and now for the bad news; you cannot access that money

until you are at least 16 years old and you need to have a guardian present at the time you sign the contract to have the fortune handed over to you"

"Ahhhh man, I knew it was too good to be true. Now what do I do?" Davis said trying to think of a solution

"Well I could lend you some money for now or you could stay here" said Willis offering Davis a look of sympathy

"I appreciate it Willis but as you know I have no documents, no family and no partner so it would be a pain for your family to support me, but I will accept your first

offer"

"If that's what you really want then I guess I have to accept, how much do you need?"

"Not much, just enough to leave the country"

**Meanwhile**

**Odaiba, Japan: Kamiya Household**

Kari tossed and turned around in her bed, hours had passed since she had lied down and it was impossible for her to drift into sleep, her mind kept replaying

Veemon's death, the kiss Davis had given her, his final goodbye and promise to get revenge. Gatomon was quietly cuddled next to her but even though she was

asleep Kari could see that she was having nightmares based on the frown on the digimon's face.

As the destined of light closed her eyes she heard a loud knock on her window, after opening her eyes she saw the broken glass and a small child dressed in a black

gown that covered the infants face, she was so shocked she couldn't scream or move, paralyzed by the fear she saw that the figure was slowly creeping close to her.

Gatomon had been awakened by the sound of the glass breaking and was now in front of Kari trying to protect her from the mysterious figure.

"Wh-who are you? Wh-a-at do you want?" muttered Kari

The figure tilted his head and with a sweet voice replied

"You hurt master and you killed his only friend, that makes me sad and I don't like being sad"

"Master? Killed his friend? Wait, you know Davis? Did he send you?" Gatomon asked fearing the response

The child did not pay attention to Gatomon and instead looked straight at Kari, both the destined and her digimon felt like the air was being sucked out of their

bodies, as they tried to breathe they heard the child speak once again;

"Master doesn't know I'm here and he doesn't know me, yet. Miss Yagami, tell your friends to be prepared because I will serve my master to the death and he will get

his revenge; I'll make sure of that. Oh and I almost forgot, here is something to remember me by. MIND ILLUSION!"

**Colorado, USA**

Davis received the money from Willis and decided to take a quick shower before leaving, the water felt like heaven as he was finally able to clean his wounds and

relax for a brief period of time. As he exited the bathroom, he walked over to Willis who was sitting in the kitchen and said;

"Willis thanks for everything, but I hope that you can keep this a secret, it would not be wise for the others to know where I'm at, and as for the money you lent me

I'll pay you back when I can"

"Don't worry Davis it's the least I can do and if you ever need something you know I'm here for you, now hurry up or you're going to miss your flight"

"Thank you Willis, I'll see you around" said Davis as he left the Pierce residence and took a cab to the airport

As he walked thru the doors of the Denver airport, his D-terminal started to beep. He ignored it thinking that it could be the digi-destined trying to contact him. Going

up the stairs quickly he didn't notice when he bumped into a small child dressed in all black.

"Oh, I'm sorry kid I didn't see you there"

"It's okay Davis, you don't have to apologize but you should learn to check your messages as soon as you get them, who knows? They may be important" answered

the child leaving Davis speechless

"How do you know my name and how do you know I received a message? Who are you?

"I'm no one and I'm everyone at the same time, I'm your regrets and your desires some may even go as far as calling me a partner" said the figure furtherly

confusing Davis; "Here, this belongs to you" said the child giving Davis a small necklace with a small pendant.

"Why are you giving this to me? You still haven't answered my questions" said Davis

"All will be revealed in time, now leave and read that message before you board the plane, I promise it will change your destiny"

"I don't know who you are but I think I can trust you, thanks for the advice and the necklace. Will I see you again?" said Davis as he ran to the ticket area

The child looked at Davis as he asked that question and slowly nodded as the boy faded away in the crowd of hurried travelers. The child silently spoke;

"You will, we will meet again real soon, sooner than you think. My master"

* * *

**So Davis is gone, where is he going? And who is this child that has appeared? But most importantly; Why did the child call Davis master?**

**Please R&R**


	8. Home, Sweet Home

**November 22, 2003 **

**Airport, Denver, Colorado**

Davis was waiting for the line of the tickets to die down before going to buy his; he sat down at a bench and remembered what the mysterious child said to him. He

pulled out his D-Terminal and saw that now he had 2 messages, not taking any time longer he decided to click on the message and find out what it said;

"_Hello, you may not know who I am but I know who you are, you have defied destiny in so many ways, you have saved the world many times but you couldn't save _

_those you loved, your life has been full of darkness from the day your parents were killed, you want revenge and I will grant you the privilege of getting it all I ask in_

_ return is that you grant me my freedom"_

Davis was shocked in more than one way, how did this person know about the murder of his parents? Was it even human? And what did it mean by saying that it

wanted its freedom? He hesitated to open the second message mostly because he was afraid that it was a trap set by the sovereigns just like the attack by Leomon

and Wizardmon, but curiosity got the best of him and with a click the second message appeared on the screen;

"_Go to the place where the warriors fought for their king, where the gods roamed and ruled over the world, there is no place like home, just like those warriors we _

_will __fight for you, we the damned salute you, king of darkness"_

Davis was left speechless, he froze in his seat, his face completely blank while he attracted the attention of the people around him, he looked like he had seen a

ghost. How did this thing know his birthplace? And why did it refer to him as "king of darkness"?. Davis remained frozen for a couple of minutes until a woman in her

late 40s asked him;

"Excuse me young man, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes mam, I was just trying to remember something" answered Davis

"Ok, don't space out like that or you'll miss your flight"

"I'll have that in mind, thank you"

He grabbed his backpack and belongings and headed towards the ticket area, the young destined had already figured out the meaning of the message, his birthplace,

where his life started. As he approached the women at the counter he couldn't help but feel anxious after all he wanted to meet this interesting character and asked it

how it knew so many things about him.

"Hello, what can I help you with today?"

"I need a ticket for the earliest flight"

"Are you travelling alone?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"Ok, just fill this out and what destination are you heading to?"

"Rome, Italy"

**November 23, 2003**

**Odaiba, Japan**

The destined minus Ken and Cody were gathered in the computer lab of Odaiba elementary and discussed the events that had happened at the Kamiya household the

night before.

"So you think that Davis is behind the attack on Kari" said Izzi

"I have ruled out all the other suspects, at first I thought it could be Daemon but if it was him he would have taken Kari with him, but this figure just attacked Kari

and Gatomon out of nowhere" said Tai

"So how is it that Kari is fine and not hurt?" asked Sora

"Well when I had fallen asleep on the couch and her screaming woke me up, I ran to her room to see what was happening and found the window broken and her and

Gatomon on the floor unconscious and drenched in sweat. I grabbed Kari and started shaking her trying to wake her up, after a while I managed to get her to stop

screaming and she woke up about 10 minutes later, unfortunately both say that they didn't see the figure's face" answered Tai

"But that still doesn't prove that Davis was responsible for the attack" said Matt

"I find it hard to believe it Matt, but Kari's description of the events point to Davis being the one guilty of the attack" said T.K.

"How did it all come to this, I mean we were a team, we betrayed him and killed his partner, he must be really angry and hateful towards us" said Sora

"It was something that needed to be done" said Yolei

"You saw how he killed Leomon and Wizardmon, he turned into a monster" said Mimi

"We all know that but still, I think that we may have gone too far this time" said Joe with a sad look on his face

"Well there is nothing we can do about it now, we still haven't gotten any response from Gennai, so the best thing to do is confront him now before he attacks again"

said Tai

The group walked to the Motomiya household with all of their digimon, they were prepared to fight if it was necessary, as Yolei knocked on the door they readied

themselves to face the being that was going to appear at the door.

Jun had spent the whole night crying her eyes out, she couldn't believe that Davis had actually left, yes he was goofy and annoying and she loved to bother and tease

him but she never realized that it had affected the young boy so much to the point that he almost hated her and her parents. As she heard a knock on the door she

quickly got up and went to answer it, she secretly hoped that it was Davis coming back home, the sight before her was different it was Davis's friends and digimon

partners, she was just as surprised as them but a ray of hope began to shine on her, maybe they knew were Davis had run off to.

"Hi guys, what can I do for you" said Jun

"No time for talk where is Davis?" said Tai

"He's not here" said Jun with tears sparkling in her eyes

"Come on Jun, tell us where he is, DAVIS I KNOW YOURE THERE COME OUT AND FACE US!" yelled Tai

"IM TELLING YOU HES NOT HERE, HE LEFT AND SWORE NEVER TO COME BACK!" Jun answered Tai with tears now freely flowing down her cheeks

"B-But if he's not here then where did he go?" asked Kari worriedly

"I-I don't know, he had a fight with my dad and well, let's just say that blood was shed and he said that he was tired of being humiliated, he just grabbed his stuff

and left with no apparent place to go" said Jun "But please come in, I need to ask you some questions"

The destined walked inside the apartment and sat around Jun waiting for her to begin questioning them about Davis. Kari was nervous because she could see that

something was deeply wrong also she was afraid that Jun would ask about Veemon and the battle against him.

"So, first things first, when me and my parents came home he was surrounded by a pool of blood and looked like he had been dragged thru hell, my dad then began

insulting him and punched him, what was odd was that Davis' eyes were flashing purple and black he looked like he was possessed or something, after that he

snapped and grabbed his stuff and just left, just like that"

"But, he didn't say anything? Like I don't know, like where was he going or did he go with one of your aunts or uncles" said Matt

"No he didn't say anything, he just said that he was done being treated like crap, and what surprised me the most is that he didn't bring Veemon with him"

Everyone gulped and looked frozen solid, there was the topic that they dreaded so much, the sudden disappearance of Veemon, they were so lost in thought that

they didn't see Jun walking to the door to meet Ken and Cody who had just arrived looking for Davis. They finally escaped their trance as they saw the destined of

kindness give them the coldest of looks not even bothering to say hello, Cody just bowed silently and took a seat next to Ken.

"So like I was saying, if Davis left, then where is Veemon?" asked Jun

"I think I can answer that"

Seeing as no one was willing to admit their mistake and tell Jun the truth Ken decided to step up and explain the death of Veemon. Jun looked at the destined with

horror in her face as Ken narrated the events.

"And he said that he would make their life a living hell" said Ken finishing the story

Jun walked up to Tai and stared at him deeply, her eyes were red from the tears, as she lifted her hand she slapped him has hard as she could across his face, Ken

and Cody were left speechless as Jun started yelling at the rest of the group.

"YOU IDIOTS, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS FRIENDS?"

"WELL HE LEFT US NO CHOICE, HE KILLED TWO INNOCENT DIGIMON AND WENT ON RAMBLING ON ABOUT HOW HIS PARENTS HAD BEEN KILLED WHEN WE KNOW

PERFECTLY THAT THEYRE ALIVE!" yelled Tai back at Jun

Jun tried to calm down and managed to lower her voice so that the conversation could continue, she noticed that her parents were not going to make it home by

dinner so she had enough time to explain the reality of Davis and his family.

"You don't know do you?" she said

"Know what?" they all answered in unison

"Davis was not lying when he said that his parents were dead"

Everyone in the room gasped and held back their breath, the reality hit them really hard, and the mistake they had made would become even more haunting as they

heard Jun continue her story.

"Davis is not my brother, he was adopted when he was 9 and half years old, unfortunately he was always mistreated by my parents and by myself, mostly because

my parents did not care for him they just wanted the monthly check that came with his adoption. As for his family, I remember the social worker telling my parents

that Davis was born somewhere in southern Europe."

"That would explain his tanned skin and light brown eyes" said Izzi

"His parents had been on a business trip and had brought Davis with him, they died the day of the Myotismon appearance, but what surprised the social worker was

that Davis always insisted that his parents had been killed by what he described as a giant white snake, obviously everyone perceived this as a reaction to the trauma

of losing his parents and just thought that he was going thru a phase, but as time passed you could see that he indeed believed that. I remember that in the first

nights he would cry himself to sleep saying that it was all a bad dream and that "mommy and daddy" would come for him, he was alone and you took his only friend,

you ungrateful bastards" said Jun with venom

The destined were left speechless, all the girls and even some of the guys had tears in their eyes, they couldn't believe how messed up Davis life had been, and how

much they had hurt him by taking his only friend.

**Rome, Italy**

"_Hello this is your captain speaking, we will be landing at Di-Fiumicino airport in Rome in about 10 more minutes, we advise all the passengers to prepare for landing_

_ and we hope you had an enjoyable flight"_

Davis had slept thru the whole flight and had been woken by the sound of the captain announcing their arrival. He went to luggage area and grabbed his backpack,

after exchanging some money he headed outside and took a cab, the driver seemed to be in his late 40s and unlike the drivers in America he seemed happy to have

that job. Davis did not have a problem with the language after all he was born there so it was natural for him. As he got in the driver looked thru his rearview mirror

and said;

"Ciao signore" (Hello, sir)

"Ciao"(Hello)

"dove ti piacerebbe andare?" (Where would you like to go)

"Colosseo" (Coliseum) answered Davis

"Bene"

"_The message was right, there's no place like home sweet home"_ Davis thought as he looked out the window to see the starry sky and captivating lights that adorned

the streets of Rome.

* * *

**So Davis is in Rome and the destined have finally learned the truth about his past, what other secrets could the destined of miracles have been**

** hiding? And who is this mysterious being that seems to know so much about Davis?**

**So there it is, I'm sorry if I took too long to update but math tests are not my strength, as for Davis speaking Italian please tolerate it because I **

**don't speak Italian so I had to use a translator and those can be pretty inaccurate sometimes.**

**Please R&R**


	9. King of the Dark Hazard

**Roman Coliseum, Rome, Italy**

As Davis got out of the cab, he sensed a strong urge to enter the coliseum; it was as if something or someone was calling him, as he successfully snuck in thru the

back part of the building his D-Terminal started beeping and he quickly glanced at the message.

"_Master, come for us, we will wait for you."_

Davis hurried to the center of the Coliseum, the closer he got to the battle area the harder it was for him to ignore the voice inside his head that kept repeating to

him;

"_Come find us, it is your destiny, follow it"_

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the wood under him starting to break; he felt his body fall into the black as he tried to save himself from an

inevitable death.

"AHHHHHHHHH! MAN I CANT BELIEVE ITS GOING TO END LIKE THIS" he screamed as he plunged into his demise

**Unknown Dimension**

He felt his body go numb as he hit the floor and realized he was doomed, he started feeling the pain of the impact and closed his eyes realizing that it was the end of

him. But the end didn't come, instead he found himself opening his eyes again while the pain that coursed thru his body rapidly started to disappear. He remained on

his back for some minutes while trying to gain back his strength and then he heard it again;

"_You're here, just a little more, we will be waiting"_

It was that voice again, Davis knew that there was no time to be wasted so he rose to his feet and look at his surroundings, realizing that this was not the Coliseum

startled him, the horizon was gray and black, but what stood out was the beautiful castle that was up the hill. Davis then remembered the descriptions of the dark

area that Kari had once talked about, the dark and hollow feeling that you get, the endless ocean and the killer silence that ruled over.

Walking uphill he quickly reached the castle which he could now see was made of black crystal diamonds, in the entrance stood a figure with a cloak that covered his

whole body, on his back where two wings and on his right hand he held an ancient looking book. Davis decided to try and find out where he was so he timidly asked

the figure;

"U-Um excuse me, but where am I?" Davis asked the man who at first looked surprised to see the young boy but quickly regained composure

"This is the entrance to the dark castle, home and prison of the demon lords Lucemon of pride and Lilithmon of lust" said the cloaked digimon

"O-k so why is I here? Or how did I get here? And who are you?"

"I am Wisemon the protector of this castle and the guardian of the dark crest; you are here because the time for you to possess the crest has finally arrived"

Davis looked surprised beyond reason, his eyes big as saucers and showing nervousness;

"W-Wait, so the destined were right? I'm evil?

"Please understand that just because the darkness is associated with acts of cruelty and destruction, its existence itself is not evil or good, it is merely the balance

that exists in the universe, without darkness there is no light and without light there is no darkness" answered Wisemon trying to calm Davis down

"So if the crest is not evil then why is it in this hollow place? Are you trying to trick me? Because I'll never join the evil side no matter how much you try to break me

you hear me buddy" said Davis raising his voice and making his tone angrier

"There is no need to get irritated but I must admit that your determination to remain loyal to your beliefs is admirable young one, it is indeed that determination that

makes you the perfect candidate for the power of the hazard of darkness" said Wisemon approaching Davis who wanted to back down but didn't

"So explain to me, why do I keep hearing these voices in my head? Why did I start to radiate a dark aura when the others killed Veemon? And why do I have a

feeling this necklace has something to do with it" said Davis showing Wisemon the necklace he had gotten from the child at the airport;

"All in time my young king, but where are my manners please come into the castle, it is there were all will be revealed to you"

The destined of miracles hesitated but walked behind Wisemon to the inside of the dark castle, 15 minutes passed until Wisemon stopped at a gigantic gate that had

a insignia that had the yin and yang symbol with two wings on the side and on top had a crown with a hazard symbol. He then began chanting;

"The prophecy is one step closer to being fulfilled, the king has returned and he will be the savior of the broken and the damned. I am Wisemon and now in the name

of the king of the dark hazard. OPEN THESE GATES AT ONCE! Yelled the digimon

Seconds went by and the gates slowly started to open up revealing a beautiful staircase that led to the top of the castle, and there they stood; three pillars, two of

them surrounded by a stunning purple light that would put the most beautiful star to shame and in the center pillar was a pendant surrounded by a black aura that

could send shivers thru the spine of the bravest men.

Davis was in awe of the magnificence in front of him, he had never seen such beauty and elegance, he kept reminding himself that the darkness was evil but yet he

somehow couldn't resist the urge to go up and touch the pillars.

"Now the time has come for the answers to be revealed my king"

"Why do you keep calling me king?" said Davis

"Let me start from the beginning, the dark crest was created from the dark energy that has long been in the digital world, it contains the energy of the seven deadly

sins, the souls of the dark whirlpool and the power of the digital hazard which was created after the death of the evil dragon Megidramon"

"Wait, I'm lost, so who's Megidramon?" asked Davis interrupting Wisemon

"Megidramon was one of the four holy dragons, he along with three others were the rulers of the digital world long before the sovereigns, the angels and even

Lucemon existed, after Megidramon became corrupted he destroyed the other three dragons and went on a rampage throughout the different dimensions, in the end

he was sealed by his own power which became too much for him to control it" answered Wisemon

"Ok, sorry for interrupting, so how does this tie in with the dark hazard crest?"

"So, after the death of Megidramon, the hazard power was sent to the dark whirlpool, there it fused with the powers of darkness and the souls of those that were sent

there, the result was the crest of darkness or as it was originally called the crest of the dark hazard. Its power was to be feared; the dark masters, the sovereigns and

even Daemon himself all tried to get a hold of it but failed miserably, after their failure I was instructed by the leader of the sovereigns Fanglongmon to seal the crest

in this castle along with the digimons destined to become partnered to it"

"But why did the fail? I mean all of them are probably the strongest beings in the universe, how could they not control its power?" asked Davis

"The thing about the crest of the dark hazard is that not only does it have to choose you but it will also put various tests on you, which if not done correctly will lead

to you losing your sanity or worse; death, all of those who have tried to take the crest by force have failed and the only reason those digimon are still alive is because

of their strength, however there where others who weren't so lucky"

"What do you mean? Are there others that tried to get the crest?"

"Yes, even thought I was instructed to hide the crest and seal its powers I couldn't let it fall into the wrong hands so I tried to find its partner, this angered the

sovereigns and they imprisoned me in this castle along with both the dark hazard digimon and the crest itself, I however found a way to travel thru the dimensions, I

tried it on many humans, from military leaders to corporate CEO's, presidents, humanitarians, you name it. All of them are dead, the power was too much for them,

some screamed saying that they felt that their insides were on fire, others went insane from the paranoia that the souls of the dark whirlpool caused, others

committed horrible massacres out of desperation, this crest is stained with the blood of many"

"WOAH! HEY MAN WHAT THE HELL, so even if I accept I'll die or worse ill probably go crazy and kill people, I REFUSE!" said Davis looking pale from the worry

"Please remain calm and listen to me, the reason all of these creatures were either killed or barely survived was because although they had the potential to become

the possessors they did not have a pure heart and a purpose for using the powers of the dark hazard other than for destruction, the crest needs a balanced being in

order to flourish and reach its maximum potential"

"So those voices I've heard are the voices of the crest"

"Not exactly, you see, those voices only manifest themselves to those who are evil or desire to inflict pain in the hearts of the innocent, the voices you hear in your

head belong to those that will accompany you if you succeed in completing the tasks that the crest will give you" answered Wisemon

"And what if I refuse? Will I be able to go back home or will you kill me?" asked the goggle boy afraid of the answer

Wisemon looked at the boy, examinating every inch of him but he stopped and looked at him straight in the eye;

"Your question offends me child, I would never hurt you, I cannot obligate you to accept the crest if you do not desire it for it would devise your demise, but what I

will remind you is that unfortunately you are alone and you desire justice"

"W-Wait, how do you know?"

"I know many things, you have no family, your friends betrayed you and your partner is dead"

Davis stood there with his head facing the floor while a million emotions cruised thru his mind, he decided that if he was going to accept a power so great that it could

easily kill him he might as well know the truth;

"I will accept the crest of darkness, but I have one condition"

"Name it child, what do you need?" said Wisemon

"I need the truth, as you may know both Wizardmon and Leomon attacked me, so me and Veemon had to destroy them, this caused the destined to kill my partner

and left me in the situation I am now, but I remember hearing those digimon's say that the sovereigns had sent them to kill me and that I would die just like my

parents"

"You seem to have it almost figured out. What is your question young one?"

"Who?... Who killed my parents?"

"That question can be answered if you look deeply into your memories my dear king"

"STOP PLAYING WITH ME! TELL ME WHO KILLED THEM!" Davis screamed at Wisemon as his patience ran out

"Very well, I recall you saying to those other humans that your parents were killed by a snake, am I right?"

"Y-Yes, it was a big white snake, but who was that?"

"That snake was no ordinary animal, that snake is Sandiramon" answered Wisemon

"Who is Sandiramon? TELL ME!" Davis growled

"Sandiramon is one of the devas that are under the command of the sovereigns, this one in particular is under the direct orders of Zhuqiaomon the ruler of the

southern quadrant, the snake is by far the most cruel and sadistic of the twelve devas that exist, it enjoys playing and taunting its victims and will kill them slowly so

their suffering is increased, he must have been sent by the sovereigns because the devas do not act unless they are instructed to do so, the reason behind the attack

however remains a complete mystery to me"

Davis lowered his voice and spoke with such venom that even Wisemon backed away, his body started to radiate the same aura that when he killed Wizardmon;

"So, it was those damn sovereigns and that snake, I will make them pay for what they did, they are going to wish never to have crossed paths with me"

"Now that you know the truth, will you accept your destiny my king?"

"I will gladly accept, because unlike the others that have tried to possess the crest I have a purpose, the purpose to get revenge and bring justice"

"Very well, accompany me to the top of the staircase young king, though I appreciate your decision to accept the crest I must warn you that the crest will change

your personality radically"

"How so?" asked Davis

"The powers that it holds will fuse the personalities of your partners with yours and will transfer some aspects of your own to your partners, meaning that it could be

both beneficial and dangerous, the question is; Are you willing to sacrifice your character for justice?"

Davis spaced out for a lengthy amount of time as his mind raced to find a solution to the decision that he was about to make, to continue living the traumatizing life

he had until now or to completely do a 180 and start as a new stronger and meaner version, he then answered;

"I will never be the same after what happened to me, after what everyone did to me, my so-called friends, my step parents, the one I loved, the Davis that wore a

mask is gone and it is time for someone new to take over. So yes I am willing to sacrifice my being in order to bring justice"

Wisemon merely nodded at his response and continued walking to the pillars that were on top of the staircase, as Davis got close to the pillars he could feel the

energy that called him, he wanted to reach for them so badly but was stopped by Wisemon;

"My king, it is time to awaken your partners, they have been trapped here for many years without being able to leave more than 2 hours at a time, just like you they

were betrayed and misunderstood by others and like you their imprisonment is over, you will set them free and they will serve you."

"So how do I do that is there like a key or something?"

"No, you have to repeat after me, powers of the darkness and powers of the hazard, hear my plea and release those who will serve me, untie their chains and set

them free, now rise, hear the command of the king"

Davis memorized the whole ritual and with his strongest voice he called;

"POWERS OF DARKNESS, POWERS OF THE HAZARD, HEAR MY PLEA AND RELEASE THOSE WHO WILL SERVE ME, UNTIE THEIR CHAINS AND SET THEM FREE, NOW

RISE, HEAR THE COMMAND OF THE KING!"

There was a piercing shrieking sound that echoed thru the walls of the castle, it almost made Davis's ears bleed, after that, the pillars started to radiate a black light

that soon turned them into crystals which slowly started to crack.

When Davis was finally able to open his eyes he saw that two young girls who looked to be no more than 8 years old were standing in front of him, he was speechless

as both of them kneeled down at his feet and said;

"Hello master, it's been a long wait, we have been expecting you"

* * *

**So now that Davis has finally accepted the crest of darkness what will he do next? What kind of tests is he going to go thru? How much will his**

** personality change after he fuses with his partners? And who are these two girls that called him master?**

**So there it is, I know I took forever to write it but I finally had the time to do it. I feel that I'm missing something in the story as a whole, so I'm **

**asking you for advice on what you like and what you would like me to change. Ok please leave me a review and until next time**

**Please R&R**


	10. A Matter of Time

Davis was speechless to say the least, he watched the two young girls that had appeared out of the blue with curiosity, he couldn't believe that his partners were two

children. He looked to the side at Wisemon and with a nervous smile he said;

"It's a joke right?"

"What do you mean my dear king?" said Wisemon

"Dude, I'm supposed to be partnered to digimon, D-I-G-I-M-O-N! And no offence to you" he said looking at the two girls; "But you don't look that strong, heck you

don't even look like digimon"

The two girls looked at Davis with a poker face and stood there for some time while the destined tried to make sense of the situation he was in. One of the girls came

closer to him, her hair was gold as the finest of minerals, her eyes a deep ocean blue that shinned like stars, her cream colored skin made her look even more

beautiful, she had a petite body and wore a white dress that resembled the gothic lolitas from the Akihabara district, in her totality she looked like an angel like the

ones in mythology. When she stood face to face with him she looked up and smiled;

"Let me introduce myself, I am no human or ordinary digimon I am the demon lord of Pride, my name is Lucemon and I will serve you until you desire me to do so"

said the child

"W-W-ait, who? WHAT!" Davis couldn't say any coherent words for he was far too shocked from what he had just heard how could this small child be so powerful and

what did she mean by demon lord?

The remaining child decided that it was her turn to step up and introduce herself, unlike Lucemon this child had deep black hair that resembled the darkest of the

nights, her eyes were a bright hazel color and just like Lucemon's they could put the most expensive diamond to shame, her skin was a little more tanned than the

lord of Pride's but was still very clear, she resembled a roman goddesses and just like the other she had a petite body and was wearing a gothic Lolita dress with the

only difference being that this one was black instead if white.

"Hello my lord, I'm the demon lord of Lust, they call me Lilithmon, and just like pride I will serve you until my last day"

The child of the dark hazard was in shock, he glanced back at Wisemon who was busy reading his old book and then at the children who by the time looked like they

were expecting some kind of response or a sign of life for the matter. He looked at Lucemon and swore he had seen her before;

"_She looks familiar; I've seen her before, but where? Where? Of course, the airport she's the same child, but how is that possible?"_ Davis thought

"If you are trying to remember the incident at the airport, then I must confess that it was me indeed master, I was the one who gave you that necklace" said

Lucemon breaking Davis's concentration

Lilithmon looked displeased with this; she glanced at Lucemon and said;

"HEY! You cheater we agreed to wait for him, and yet you met him at the airport"

"Oh calm down Lust it's not like I got mad when you went after the girl of light"

Davis froze after hearing this, what had Lilithmon done to Kari? Was she okay? No, he knew that he needed to stop thinking like that, his mission was to get revenge

and bring justice not care for those who had betrayed him. He hoped that with the personality fusion that would happen if the crest chose him he would finally be

able to feel no remorse for anything that happened to his former friends.

"What did you do to her" he said "You didn't kill her, did you?"

"Of course not my lord, I was just very angry after the death of Veemon and I thought I should teach the child of light and her partner some well-deserved lessons"

Lilithmon answered

"So you didn't hurt them"

"No, I just gave her a little nightmare to her and her Gatomon, I was never a fan of light to be honest" said Lilithmon finishing her sentence with a short giggle

"Pfff, always so merciful, Lust, but oh well it was necessary to keep her alive, congratulations on that prank" spoke Lucemon glancing at Lilithmon while giving her a

half-smile

Both demon lords continued to make conversation with each other while Davis merely looked at them, they are a unique pair he thought, even though it wasn't in his

nature to perform bad deeds, he would be lying to himself of he didn't admit that he was happy that Kari and her partner had gotten what they deserved.

Wisemon finished researching his book and seeing as both the king and his partners were already making alliances the training and separation that would come would

be easier for them, the book explained that in order for the crest to test the child, he needed to become stronger, smarter and simply better at everything he did. So

Wisemon had decided that he would train the child in all subjects from fighting to thinking, he would turn this broken child into the most fearsome king that the

dimensions had ever seen, but for that he needed his cooperation, he still wondered if the child would be able to withstand being inside the dark castle for such a long

period of time. He cleared his throat and approached Davis and his partners;

"My king, it seems that you have met both of your partners, tell me, do you understand why they are your partners or do you have any doubts?"

"Actually I do, first, what is a demon lord? Why did they get chosen to be my partners and why do they look like human children? Asked Davis bombarding Wisemon

with questions

"We can answer that master" interrupted Lilithmon before Wisemon could speak

"The demon lords are seven of the most powerful creatures of the digital world, they reside in the dark area and can travel freely thru the different dimensions, in the

past they committed acts of destruction and cruelty but today some of them have been partnered to humans and others have been destroyed" spoke Lucemon

"The only ones that still continue to cause trouble are Daemon of wrath, Barbamon of greed and Leviamon of envy, both Pride and me belonged to the group but

deserted to find our own way, which led Pride to try and conquer the frontier dimension and me to try and destroy the celestials of this dimension, after we both

failed we were given a choice" said Lilithmon

"We were given the chance to be reborn but we saw and felt the pain, sorrow and anger that we caused, it nearly drove us mad, it was the digital world's punishment

to us. After many centuries we were captured by the sovereigns and trapped in this castle along with Wisemon, we discovered the existence of the crest of the dark

hazard and realized that only our power would be able to withstand the force of the dark crest, with the hazard present on me and the mark of darkness on Lust it

was only natural for us to be partnered to you, we observed you and your pain and to be honest you reminded us of ourselves" Lucemon spoke

"Indeed, you were betrayed, you were fooled and you just wanted to belong and have a purpose just like us, we are not very different my lord, by freeing us you

have given us a new chance to live and a new purpose to complete, and for that we thank you" finished Lilithmon

Silence, only silence was present after the words of Lilithmon and Lucemon, Davis did not want to judge the digimon's past's because he would become just like his

former friends, he looked at the girls straight in the eye and realized that they were sincere about what they had said, he then proceeded to say;

"I'm not going to ask you anything else, you did what you did but we all make mistakes, you now have a purpose and I promise you that unlike your other

experiences, this time you are not going to be betrayed or mistreated, if you offer me loyalty then I will give you my undying friendship in return"

Both the demon lords and even Wisemon himself were shocked at the level of dedication that they boy showed, both Lucemon and Lilithmon had never seen anything

like that;

"Thank you master, you have shown me a side of humanity that I thought was inexistent" said Lucemon

"Loyalty is the most precious trait a living being can have, you truly are one of a kind my lord" said Lilithmon

"Now stop that before you make me blush" said Davis laughing lightly, while his partners praised him

"My king, I overheard you asking about the reason why both of your partners look human" spoke Wisemon

"Yes, I'm curious to know how is it possible for them to look so humanlike" said Davis

"Well, the reason is because both Lilithmon and Lucemon are shape shifters, meaning that they can take the appearance of a human as well as a digimon, their true

forms are almost exactly like the ones you see before you"

"WOW! So cool! Could you show me, please, please"

"It would be our pleasure" said both Lucemon and Lilithmon

They began to shift in front of Davis, on her back Lilithmon grew a beautiful pair of black wings that resembled those of LadyDevimon but unlike hers, these did not

look battered and broken, in fact they looked breathtaking as they spread in all their glory, finally a strange mark that resembled the one on Devimon appeared on

both of her arms. Lucemon also had wings, not one or two but six in total, they looked just as stunning as Lilithmon's, on her arms appeared the symbol of the

hazard and half of her face was covered by a tattoo that made her seem mysterious and attractive.

The child of darkness was in awe of the beauty in front of him, they weren't human, no, they were too perfect to be considered human, he could not understand how

such lovely creatures could cause so much chaos and destruction;

"So master, what do you think" spoke Lucemon

"I-It…I...You"

"Is something wrong my lord?" asked Lilithmon seeing the boy's confusion

"You're beautiful, both of you" said Davis finally

"Thank you, we are glad you like it" said his both his partners as they smiled warmly at him

Wisemon decided it was time to continue with the task at hand and so he approached Davis and said;

"My king, I must train you in order to prepare you for the test that the crest will give you, unfortunately you must come alone I am afraid"

"Why can't my partners come with me?" asked Davis

"This training is designed especially for the chosen of the dark hazard, meaning that any outside interference could provoke the stability of the crest's power resulting

in the death of its chosen" said Wisemon

"So, what kind of things are you going to show me?" asked Davis

"Once you complete this training you will no longer be a mere human child, you will be as strong, fast and intelligent as the best of the best, you will defeat ultimate

level digimon with ease and you will not let anything or anyone stop you, you will still be mortal but you will be like a God or in this case, a true king"

"There is no time to waste then, the sooner I am able to get the full power of the crest, the sooner I can go searching for the sovereigns and their minions" said Davis

"Very well, bid your goodbyes and prepare yourself because this training will take many digital centuries to complete" explained Wisemon

Davis went and said his goodbyes to both Lucemon and Lilithmon, the digimon's weren't too happy with separating from their partner so soon but they understood

that it was needed in order for him to become stronger.

"Bye, and don't be sad because I'll see you real soon, ok" said Davis

"Yes, we will be waiting for your return" answered both digimon

**Sovereign Plateau; Central Quadrant**

Inside a prominent crystal castle on top of a plateay stood a Boarmon who looked terrified to death as he spoke to a gigantic fenix that was covered in flames;

"I-I'm sorry my lord, he's gone, and from what Gennai has told me not even the digidestined have a clue as to where he is" a Boarmon nervously said to the ruler of

the southern quadrant

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DISSAPEARED?" Zquiaomon's screaming echoed thru the land; "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN INCOMPETEN FOOL, NOW BURN! BURN!"

The fire surrounded the boar digimon as he was consumed by the incandescent flames that burned his data until he was deleted completely, the silence that followed

was interrupted by the angry growling of Zquiaomon who was furious with the results that his minions had given him;

"ARRRRRGHHHH! I'm surrounded by imbeciles"

He was so entangled in his rage that he did not notice the other four sovereigns that presented themselves, Azulongmon from the east, Baihumon from the west,

Fanglongmon from the center and Ebonwumon from the north, the most powerful beasts of the digital world. They ruled their quadrants with iron fists and were

feared and obeyed by all those under them. They were the god's of the digital world and its respective dimension.

"Calm down Zquiaomon, what has occurred this time?" asked Fanglongmon

"It seems that the child has escaped, not only did both Leomon and Wizardmon fail, but the rest of our pawns have had no luck finding him" he answered

"Well, then it seems that he is smarter than we thought, do you think he already knows the truth?" asked Ebonwumon

"No, not yet, I have personally spoken to Gennai and apparently he had a clash with the destined from my quadrant and after his partner was deleted he went solo"

said Azulongmon

"We must track him down fast, if he were to find out about the crest and our connection to the death of his parents that would be the end of us" spoke Baihumon

"Are you afraid of a mere human boy, Baihumon?" Fanglongmon taunted

"I understand what Baihumon's angle is, although he is a mere child as of now he still possesses the potential to destroy us all if he were to acquire the crest, after all

the prophecy doesn't lie" defended Ebonwumon

"I can assure you that there is nothing to worry about, it is only a matter of time until they find him and when they do, they will end his pathetic life just like they

should of done the day they ended with his parent's" spoke Zquiaomon

The laughter that followed was raw and sinister, the sovereigns were not only afraid of the child but they would try to end him before he got to them and just like

they said it was only a matter of time, a matter of time until the king of the dark hazard finally rose.

* * *

**The sovereigns have appeared and they will hunt Davis so that he cannot hunt them. What will Davis do?**** Will his training help him complete his **

**journey? ****What is that prophecy that the sovereigns speak of?**

**Ok, So your probably asking yourselves. Why is Lucemon female? This will be revealed in later if not in the next chapter, the only hint i can give you **

**is ****that it has to do with the Yin-Yang and the existance of light and darkness.**

**Please R&R**


	11. Test of the Hazard

**Dark Area; Dark Castle **

Davis was walking alongside Wisemon as they headed towards the area where he would start to train him, many thoughts ran thru the young boy's mind, he

wondered if the others would look for him, he thought about Veemon, his death and where he stood right now. His doubts were getting to him, sensing this Wisemon

talked to the boy, about many things, the origin of the digital world, the sovereigns reign and the implications of his decision. By the time they had arrived to their

location, Davis was more than ready to face the challenge. In front of them stood a white door that stood out from the black castle walls, it was made of marble and

had golden incrusts;

"We have arrived my king, once you cross that door there is no going back" said Wisemon

"I get it, but what's on the other side of the door?"

"A parallel dimension that was created especially for your training, it will test you in every aspect known and will prepare you for the difficulties of the crest's power"

"So I guess this is it, right?" said Davis

"I'm afraid it is so, but I would not worry about it, although your whole persona will change, you have to remember one thing"

"What?"

"No matter what power you have, no matter if it is good or bad, you always have to keep and be true to yourself" answered Wisemon

"Thank you, Wisemon it means a lot for me to have someone have that much confidence in me, and if you don't mind I would like to call you sensei, after all you are

going to be my mentor"

"Very well my king, I am honored to serve you, but we must leave now"

Davis took one last look at his past and walked thru the white and gold door, when it shut, it disappeared instantly, leaving no trace of the boy or the digimon, it was

only the start of his new life, a life that would change not only one but all of the worlds.

**Odaiba; Japan**

The chosen children agreed to meet at Izzi's house to try and figure out Davi's whereabouts and to see if Gennai had any new information regarding the rebirth of

Veemon, as soon as they were all in the living room Izzi's computer radiated the light that indicated a portal opening, and after it faded Gennai was present in the

room, the chosen hurriedly looked at the man hoping that he would bring good news, he however was somber and quickly got to the point;

"You are probably wondering about Veemon, I'm afraid that there is no way to bring him back, according to what the sovereigns tell me, his data was destroyed

completely and absorbed by the digital world itself, there is no egg or base drive to bring him back" said Gennai

All the children were astonished by this fact; Kari had begun to cry while Tai, T.K. and Sora had tried to comfort her;

"It's all our fault, we killed him and now he and Davis are gone" said Kari in a choking voice

"Come on Kari, you know we couldn't help it, it wasn't our fault" said T.K.

Gennai interrupted the moment by directing himself at Izzi and said;

"We have no information on where Davis is, however we think that he may have made a deal with a being of darkness, if that is the case you must be on high alert

and prepare yourselves to defend the world once again"

"You mean he has become evil right?" asked Matt

"If what I'm told is correct, then yes, he would have changed sides and joined forces with a greater evil" said Gennai

"We'll be on alert and we will tell you if we see anything weird, OK?" said Tai

"Then I shall leave you to your plans digidestined, but remember that the fate of the world rests in your hands" Gennai said these words and turned around to face

the computer, he left the destined broken in spirit and hesitant to face the future.

**Digital World; Eastern Quadrant**

"So, did the children believe it?" asked Azulongmon

"Yes Azulongmon, those stupid brats didn't have a clue as to the real deal, they just sat there and cried like babies, they won't be any type of nuisance to us" said

Gennai while an evil smirk appeared on his face

"With them out of the map and with no hope of the miracle boy's dragon coming back he doesn't stand a chance, we have agents all over the world and in different

dimensions looking for him"

"My lord, if I may I think I can help look for him" said Gennai

"Very well, I have already sent many others to the real world and you would certainly be a good asset, so I will allow you to search both the real and the digital

world, just like I told the others I will tell you, you need to be discreet and do not hesitate to kill him, if he gets his hands on that crest were doomed, understand?"

"Yes lord Azulongmon" spoke Gennai while excusing himself

**1 year later (1000 digital years)**

**Dark Area; Dark Castle**

In front of the white marble door stood Lucemon and Lilithmon, they eagerly awaited the return of their partner and master, they too had been training and were

desperate to see the effect of a millennium worth of training in the abilities of the young boy, they expected to see a tired and hesitant child for he was still very

young and weak when they first met him. As the door opened it revealed Wisemon who had his clothes torn and raggedy, he walked out the door and glanced at the

two demon lords who expectantly searched for their master;

"Lilithmon, Lucemon, it has been awhile, you didn't have to wait for us you know" said Wisemon

"Wisemon, what happened to our master, did he make it?" asked Lucemon

"Yes, I don't see him; please don't tell me he didn't survive your training"

Wisemon dropped his eyes to the floor and sighed, this caused both demon lords to begin to show fear and desperation, they couldn't believe that the boy had died in

the training. Wisemon however regained his composure and gave a smile to both demon lords who understood the meaning of his reaction;

"He's fine and alive, he is the strongest I have ever seen, at this point I think he is at a level that reaches yours, if he succeeds he surely is going to be a pain to the

sovereigns"

"W-W-WHAT!" screamed both Lucemon and Lilithmon

"See for yourselves, Davis please exit the training dimension" said Wisemon

"Yes, sensei" A voice that was deep and firm answered as a young teen walked thru the door, his hair was long and reached his shoulders as it elegantly hung down,

his eyes were serious and cold, his expression was one of decision and determination, his clothes old and worn. He walked towards the demon lords and while he

looked at them he kneeled down and hugged them;

"It's been a long time, I returned just like I promise" said Davis

"Master, we are so glad to have you back" said Lucemon

"My lord, how are you feeling" asked Lilithmon

"Like I'm ready to take on the whole world, I want to take that crest and make it mine" answered Davis with a fire in his eyes

"Do you wish to eat or drink something my king?" asked Wisemon

"No thank you sensei, all I want is to start the final trial"

"Very well, follow me to the main area and once we are there I will explain the steps you need to follow in order to be tested by the crest"

They walked back to the main are of the castle were the three pillars once stood, now only one remained in the center, a beautiful black aura surrounding the crystal

pillar, Davis took a glance at the top of the stairs and began walking towards the top, he looked back at the Wisemon who signaled Lilithmon and Lucemon to follow;

"Lucemon and Lilithmon, you will stand in your respective pillars while the king stands in the center, you my king will open your mind, you will re-live your worst and

best moments of your existence, you will be trapped in your own desperation and fear and it is up to you to escape, good luck my king I wish you the best" said

Wisemon as he opened his book and started chanting.

The whole castle started to shake while Davis was consumed by the black and purple aura, he felt his insides start to burn and then he felt pain, both physical and

emotional, he passed out after a few minutes from the pain, the nervous look of Wisemon was the last thing he saw before falling into the black.

He awoke in a field of flowers, beautiful roses and sunflowers that stretched thru the horizon, what caused him to almost fall on his back was the two people that

were standing in farther away. They were his parents, Filip and Elene, he instantly walked towards them but as he came closer he saw that their faces showed anger'

and disgust, he stopped in front of them and went towards his mother trying to hug her;

"M-M-om, mom, it's me Davis, I-I can't believe you're alive" said the boy crying his eyes out

"Look at this pathetic child darling" said Elene pointing at Davis who was left stunned

"Yes my dear, he indeed is a waste of life, I can't believe that we actually died for him, he's so weak and worthless, no wonder he's all alone"

"M-om, Da-d, it's me Davis, don't you remember?" asked the boy trying to calm himself

"I'm sorry but we have no children and honestly who would want a piece of trash like you, I mean look at yourself you are damaged goods, broken pieces trying to

glue themselves back together and failing miserably" said Filip while he smirked at Davis

"I am ashamed to be called your mother, you are an inhuman waste of air, you should have been killed that day but instead we lost our lives, and look at you now

you disgust me boy, I HATE YOU!" yelled his mother at him

"Mom please it wasn't my fault, I tried I really did" said Davis who was now on the floor unable to stand

"NONSENSE! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A LOSER, A PIECE OF GARBAGE THAT ONLY SERVES THE PURPOSE OF DYING, YOU ARE DEAD TO US!" said Filip

At that moment all of the digidestined and even Veemon appeared alongside his parents, they all had the same look of rejection and disgust as they glanced at Davis

who looked at Veemon and said;

"Vee, I've missed you so much, thank you for coming back" said Davis

"Sorry, but do I know you?" asked Veemon

"Vee, it's me Davis your partner buddy"

"I only have one partner and his name is Ryo, you are nothing but a fake" answered Veemon

Davis couldn't believe it, his parents, his digimon, everything was falling apart in front of him, but it wasn't over the destined were still quiet and one by one they

broke the child of the dark hazard;

"You are nothing but a loser" said Mimi

"I just can't believe you're so stupid" said Yolei

"I'm glad I never listened to you, you are just a clown" said Cody

"I don't know how you became leader, it was supposed to be me" said T.K.

"Your plans are a failure just like you" said Izzi

"Everyone was always hurt because of you, you are the real evil" said Joe

"You were never competition for my brother, pathetic worm" said Matt

"Kari always turned you down, now I understand why, who would want to be with someone like you" said Sora

"You don't deserve to be called a digidestined or a leader" said Tai

"Friendship? I never cared for you as a friend or as a human, I only wanted to be part of a team, and as for you, well you can die for all I care" said Ken

"It's funny how you think I could fall in love with you, I mean look at you I deserve way better and I hope you burn in hell you weakling" said Kari

Davis was clutching his head trying to keep all the voices away, it was useless, he felt destroyed and broken, the words ripped his heart out, his broken pieces were

now being washed away until nothing was left, he was alone, he was truly alone;

"_I'm alone, I can't win and I've failed once again, Why? NO, NO! I refuse to loose, I cannot give up in this battle,_" he thought

They continued to taunt him while they surrounded him in a circle, they pointed and laughed, kicked him and spit on him, mocked him in every way possible, he felt

his sanity begin to slip as he suddenly spoke;

"no, no, no, NO! You're not real, THIS IS NOT REAL!

Davis slowly rose to his feet still holding his head, his eyes suddenly sparkled purple and black and he said;

"I am pathetic and I am alone, but I will NOT FALL! I WILL NOT LET GO OF THIS HATRED, AND EVENTHOUGH THE WORLD AROUND ME HAS SHATTERED TO PIECES,

THE HUNGER FOR REVENGE WILL MAKE ME STAND! ARRRRRGGGHHHH! TRANSCEDENT SWORD!" Davis invoked his power as Omnimon's sword appeared in his

hand; his eyes were burning as the group of aggressors took a step back

The boy of darkness charged at his parents, partner and friends delivering the most lethal blows, Joe, Matt,Sora,Izzi, Yolei and Cody were swifly erased as Davis

plunged a sword into their stomachs, the blood flowed thru the blade as he attacked the rest of the group, Tai and Mimi started to run trying to escape the wrath of

the dark hazard but failed as the boy stood in front of them and pressed his weapon against their hearts; they screamed in pain as the blade punctured their organs

as they fell to the ground right before disappearing into the nothingness.

Ken and Kari were hugged together with a pale look of fear in them;

"D-D-Davis please, were sorry spare us, we can be together forever" said Kari crying

"You ask me to spare you, after all you have done, who is pathetic now?" said Davis as he grabbed Ken and cut his body in half, he then turned to Kari and grabbed

her by the hair, he lifted his sword to her neck and with one swift move, ripped her head from the rest of her body, tossing it aside he felt ecstatic and fulfilled it was

as if he had let down a weight of his shoulders, he noticed his parents and partners crouched together in fear as they screamed for mercy;

"Please Davis, I'm your mother" said Elene

"My son, we love you do not do something you'll regret" said Filip

"Mister, I don't know who you are but YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HURT THESE PEOPLE!" yelled Veemon

"I've chosen my path and to fulfill it I must end you, I'm sorry, I really am"

Davis began to cry once again as he concealed his sword and jumped into the sky, he looked down at his those he loved and felt a tug of remorse;

"_Well meet again Mom, Dad, Vee, I will always love you, I will avenge you" _he thought

He opened his arms and started to concentrate all of his negativity into one specific target, he then screamed with all his might;

"TERRA DESTROYER!" the negative emotions formed a gigantic black ball of energy that was fired at the small group, as it hit they screamed in agony as they were

deleted instantly, leaving Davis alone once again

He fell on his knees and started to scream like he was mad, his eyes started to flash purple and black, his hair was now spiked up from the friction, on his arms

appeared tattooed onto his skin what seemed like a chain that surrounded up into his shoulder, and on his back was the crest of the dark hazard, which was a yin-

yang symbol with wings and a crown tilted to the left, he was consumed in the dark aura and once again he fell into unconsciousness.

As he opened his eyes once again, he saw both Lilithmon and Lucemon far away apparently waiting for him, he reached them and they smiled at him while they said;

"Congratulations master, you have passed the test, follow us and take the final oath" said Lucemon

"My lord, you and we will merge our personalities together and will become inseparable" Lilithmon spoke while reaching a hand out to Davis who took it and followed

her and Lucemon

When the three of them held hands they combined their personalities, the digimon felt the boy's fears and regrets, his happiness and fulfillments, Davis felt exactly

the same, he saw both demon lord's past's, their hate, their pain and their dreams of belonging. He shut his eyes and when he opened them again he and both

digimon were back in the dark castle, the three pillars were gone and now only one throne made of black diamonds stood in the center. Wisemon walked up the

staircase and examined the boy while he asked him

"You have acquired the power of the dark hazard, my king you are now ready to take your revenge, you will shake the dimensions and defy the gods, and may I ask

how are you feeling"

Davis looked different, his hair was now black and silk-like, his eyes were black with streaks of purple and his arms were covered by the tattoo of the hazard chains,

he glanced at Wisemon and smiled;

"I feel alive, like nothing can stop me now, this power, you were right sensei I will be king and defy the gods, thank you for everything" said Davis

"The last piece of information I can give you is that in order to find the sovereigns, you must venture into the central quadrant, it is there where you will take your

revenge" said Wisemon

"How do I get there, can I access a portal" asked the dark hazard boy

"It is impossible to access a portal to that quadrant, even I have problems going there, although you and I can travel thru the dimensions, we cannot find a portal out

of nowhere, my suggestion is to look in all the cities of the real world"

"That will take years"

"I will keep you informed of the development, plus Lilithmon is very skilled in computers and Lucemon is very observative, they will help you find that portal" said

Wisemon

"I understand, then we should take our leave, sensei, will you stay here?" asked Davis

"Yes, I can access the digital and real world's database and try to find out the exact coordinates, this however will not be quick" said Wisemon

"Very well, it is time we say goodbye, but we will see each other again sensei, thank you for everything, you are the closest thing to a father that I have had since

mine passed away"

"And you my king have been my closest acquaintance and almost like a child to me"

"Goodbye sensei"

"Farewell, my king"

Lucemon and Lilithmon had been quiet the whole time as the group walked down the path to the dark beach where the portal would take them back to the real world.

They approached the familiar sand and water and stood there waiting for a portal to open, Davis tried searching for his digivice but noticed that it was missing;

"Hey did you guys happen to see my digivice?" he asked

"U-Um, master we actually made some changes to it" said Lucemon

"How so?" he asked

"Well, first we made it a touchscreen with voice and finger recognition, it will shock anyone who tries to use it without your permission, also it has an integrated data

absorber for the deleted digimon's data, it has digimon type recognition, it also possesses a holographic display that can be used with voice commands, finally it can

open up portals in any dimension just by saying "_dimensional rift" _and specifying the dimension or place you would like to access"

Surely enough Davis saw that the digivice was now a small device that was the size of an iPod touch, it was black with purple and had the dark hazard symbol

engraved in the back in chrome. It was indeed a work of technological art, advanced lightweight and stunning to say the least.

"It's amazing; you guys did a great job"

"Well that is not the only thing we have for you" said Lucemon

"We made these for you my lord" said Lilithmon

Davis was handed to chrome colored pistols that were engraved with the symbol of the dark hazard just like the digivice, they were beautifully enchanting as they

shined in all their glory, he felt touched by these presents and thought about naming his digimon mostly because he felt that they didn't deserve to be identified by

their demon lord names;

"These are beautiful gifts, thank you, I have been thinking that it would be wise to come up with names for you" he said

"Names?" asked both of them

"Yes, if that is ok with you I would like to name you because I want you to know that I don't see you as just digimon or a certain species, I see you as partners and

as friends"

The demon lords were on the verge of tears as they nodded at their master and eagerly awaited to be named, they felt joyous because no one had ever been so kind

and giving to them. Davis looked up and thought about the names he would pick, he wanted something to match their personalities, he finally spoke having come up

with the names;

"You are no longer Lilithmon, you will be named Victoria just like the queen of 19th century England, because you wear and prefer the color black and you are the

queen of darkness, you are my queen of darkness, my dear Victoria"

Lilithmon, was speechless as she ran up to Davis and hugged him tightly while letting her tears drop freely. Davis then turned to Lucemon who looked nervous and

happy awaiting her name;

"And you Lucemon, you will be named Alexia, it means protector, and you had your beliefs in the past which you protected to the very end just like you protected

those who were under your command, you are the protector, you are my protector, my dear Alexia"

Both digimon hurriedly hugged Davis until he was almost tumbled to the ground, he laughed as they both praised their new names and then he asked;

"So, now that you have your names I need to find a name for the pistols and the digivice. Got any ideas?"

"Well I have one regarding the digivice, I think you should call it the D4A, meaning to digitize, detect the enemy, demand information, destroy and finally absorb"

said Alexia smiling at her master

"I like it Alexia, frightening and original, how about the pistols?"

"My lord, how about we name them hazard pistols, I mean they have the symbol engraved on them and are owned by you, it is a perfect match" said Victoria

"Perfect, not too flashy and sticks to the point, so I guess they're the D4A and the hazard pistols" said Davis looking at both weapons while he grabbed his D4A and

pointed it at the ocean

"It is time for us to leave for the real world, I know that it will be the first time for you Victoria, and as for you Alexia, this time its going to end differently;

LETS GO FIND THAT PORTAL!" said Davis with apparent excitement in his voice

"Right behind you master" said Alexia

"Hey wait for me, you are not leaving me in this place" said Victoria

"DIMENSIONAL RIFT, CHOSEN DIMENSION OPEN!"

* * *

**That has to be the longest chapter that I have written, I apologize if it is too much but I just had to get past the training and acceptance phase,**

** hopefully after this I do not have to specify events that much. I named both Lucemon and Lilithmon because they will play a bigger role in the future**

** chapters, so from now on they will be called Victoria (**_**Lilithmon)**_** and Alexia**_** (Lucemon)**_**. **

**So Davis has gone back to the real world to find the portal to the central quadrant, what will he face against when he finds out that the sovereigns **

**have sent agents to search for him? **

**Please R&R**


	12. Absense of the King

**Coliseum; Rome, Italy.**

Alexia, Victoria and Davis landed with a loud thud in the center of the roman Coliseum, the landing was painful with Davis being crushed by both of his partners while

he was buried into the floor.

"H-Hey, could you guys get off me?

"Sorry master" said Alexia

"My apologies my lord" answered Victoria

As both digimon managed to help Davis stand up they realized that they weren't alone, then they realized that it was the middle of the day and they managed to land

right at the moment when tourists were being given a tour of the Coliseum, their eyes almost popped out of their sockets as they watched a young teen and two girls

appear out of a blinding light and land on top of each other.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" said a middle aged man who was accompanied by his wife

"Who are they?" said a young man of about 20 years old

"Not who, but what are they?" corrected a women who was with the young man

The tourist group was quickly beginning to speculate on the arrival of Davis and his digimon, they however were just as surprised as them, they were paralyzed and

did not know how to explain their mysterious appearance;

"_Oh no, this will turn out badly if we do not get out of here, we have to move fast or else we could begin to attract bad attention" _thought Davis

"Master did you say something?" asked Alexia snapping the chosen of darkness from his thoughts

"No? I was just thinking, why?"

"Well, I think I heard your thoughts" answered the demon lord

"My lord, it seems that we are capable of communicating thru our minds because I too heard your thoughts" said Victoria

"_Ok so enough talk, let's get out of here before we attract the attention of more people, on three we run as fast as we can, ok?" _said Davis using his newfound

telepathy powers

"_Yes master"_ answered both digimon

"_1, 2 and 3. RUN!"_ signaled Davis to his partners

The teenager and his digimon ran at inhuman speed successfully leaving the Coliseum and a group of disturbed tourist behind them, they continued running for ten

more blocks until they were far enough from the Coliseum until they scurried thru an alley were there were no signs of human activity;

"Man that was close, we need to be more careful if we are going to be under the radar" said Davis

"I agree master, I think it would be wise for me and Lust to change into a more mature version" said Alexia

"Pride is right my lord, if we change into teenagers we can pretend that we are students and that we are just visiting for the time being" suggested Victoria

"You do make a valid point, it sure is better than having two children and a teenager running around the city with no adult supervision" agreed Davis who by now was

thinking which city would be better to start looking for the portal to the central quadrant

"Ok then stand back please" said Victoria

"Stop the drama and just do it Lust" scowled Alexia

"Calm down, sheesh you're like and old Babamon" answered Victoria while she and Alexia began to change forms

Both digimon completed their transition from children to young teenagers in a matter of seconds, in place of the two girls now stood two teenagers that looked to be

the same age as Davis (13 years old) their clothing was the same except it was shorter and hugged their bodies in all the correct places. Davis was shocked not only

at the speed at which they managed to transform but also at the beauty in front of him, never in his life had he seen such beautiful girls and to think that they were

not even human made him understand that it was because they were too perfect to be considered humans.

"WOW! Once again I must say that I am impressed at both of yours beauty, it is out of this world if I might add" said Davis smiling at both of his partners

"Thank you" replied both digimon while they tried to hide their blushing faces

"Now that we have taken care of the image problem, we should start concentrating on were to begin looking for the portal, I suggest to start with the cities that were

used for the Malomyotismon portals two years ago"

"That is a great idea my lord, although it may take a long period of time to cover that much ground" said Victoria

"The cities I have identified are Hong Kong, Miami, New York, Paris, Sydney, Moscow and Mexico City, they are scattered all over the continents, it is not going to be

easy" concluded Alexia

"What if we separate and try to cover more cities like that?"

"That will not be a good idea Victoria, it is only a matter of time until the sovereigns find out that you have broken free from your prison and that I have become the

king of the dark hazard and when they do they will surely send troops to kill us all, if we stay together there is a better chance of survival and besides; both of you

are new to the human world which could make you an easy target for anyone" answered Davis

"I must say that both me and Lust are thankful for your concern master, but it's not like we are weak or anything, nobody would dare hurt us" spoke Alexia

"I understand that, you are indeed some of the strongest beings in the dimensions as a whole, however, I have been in this world for a much longer period of time

than you and trust me when I say that humans are ruthless and despicable in so many ways, I want to protect you from that and I want you to stay with me, Ok?"

stated Davis while he patted his partner's head's

"We understand master, plus I think it would be good to have a tour guide for the real world, don't you think Lust?" said Alexia while flashing a smile to Davis

"Yes and I've always wanted to visit that big tower thing, that is like an arc, I remember hearing about it from a Terriermon but I never got to know the name of the

place"

"You must mean the Eiffel tower, and you're in luck because it is in Paris France and that is where we are heading"

"REALLY!?" asked both digimon with a look of hope in their eyes

"Yes, if we want to find that portal we are going to start with Paris and then we will make our way thru the world, by the end of this search you will have seen all the

beautiful sights of the world, I promise that"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go" said Victoria

"My dear _dames _prepare your bags we are headed towards the city of _amour_"

**Sovereign Plateau: Central Quadrant**

The five sovereigns were gathered in the crystal castle impatiently awaiting the return of one of their spies who had promised them information on the location of

Davis and his partners, the tension was present in the air while the time slowly passed, all of the dragons looked tired and agitated because of their fear of Davis

gaining the crest of darkness, they knew that if he did it would be the beginning of their demise. Forty five minutes passed until the castle doors were opened

revealing a human-like monkey with white clothing and a hat with a symbol engraved in the center.

"Makuramon, I assume you have brought good news with you" spoke Baihumon

"I am afraid that the news are far from encouraging Lord Baihuimon"

"Tell us, what has happened to the boy, did he meet Wisemon like we thought" said Fanglongmon

"H-He-He" the digimon was trembling by now with a paled face

"SPEAK! DID THE BOY PERISH!?" yelled Zquiaomon

"N-No Lord Zquiaomon, he-he's become the king of the dark hazard" said Makuramon while the sovereigns tried to process the information

"Y-Y-ou can leave Makuramon, inform us of any advances" said Azulongmonn

Makuramon excused himself leaving the five sovereigns to tremble with fear from what they had just heard, not only was Davis alive but he also managed to become

the dark hazard king, they were running out of time and they knew it, their period as supreme rulers was slowly coming to an end and they could barely stop it.

"WE ARE DOOMED!" said Baihumon agitatedly

"Calm down Baihumon, we still do not know if he knows the truth" said Ebonwumon

"He must know it by now, Wisemon must of told him the reality behind his parent's death, oh dear this is bad" trembled Fanglongmon

"YOU ARE AFRAID OF THAT CHILD! Unlike you I will find a way to kill him instead of trembling in fear, I will send anyone who wishes a shot at him, and this time I

will not fail" said Zquiaomon

"Zquiaomon's right, we need to end that child before he ends us" said Azulongmon

"Prepare your devas and your guardians, anyone that wants to have a place by our side is invited, if they succeed they will be showered in glory and they will be

allowed to reach mega level at their will" said Zquiaomon

"And with the world against him, not even those two demon lords will be able to protect him, there is no chance in hell he is going to make it out alive" spoke

Ebonwumon

**Odaiba: Japan**

It had been more than a year after the disappearance of the boy of miracles, his former teammates, his family, his friends all missed him dearly, but in the hearts of

the destined there was fear, regret and a guilt that consumed their souls with each day that passed by. Although they had managed to forget about him, they still

had in that pain in the back of their minds, they stopped talking about him, they stopped searching for him and they stopped looking for answers, it's not that they

didn't care but it was too painful to do so, their conscience was stained and they knew it, they knew that whether Davis was alive, dead or evil it was all their fault.

Kari Kamiya layed on her bed with her eyes open completely, the girl of light had been constantly haunted by nightmares of losing Davis, every night she would

struggle to fall asleep and when she did she saw many scenarios in which Davis suffered horribly, where he died or where he became mad with evil. As she finally

managed to close her eyes she thought to herself;

"_Davis, Where are you? I…wish I could tell you how sorry I am"_

**3 years later**

**Cairo: Egypt**

The Egyptian night sky was full of shining stars that gave illumination to the city of Cairo, normally the city was bustling with activity but today only the sounds of

destruction could be heard, in the sky, a battle was raging on while on the ground some scared citizens ran and screamed for their lives while the majority stayed

crouched behind cars and walls hoping to get a glance at the fighters identities. As the fight started to tilt in favor of the defending side, the people discovered that

the defenders were three angels that elegantly attacked with blades and an arsenal of different attacks, what was surprising was their appearance that made them

stand out in the sky.

The first angel had a white lolita dress and white wings that adorned her back and matched her long silky blonde hair, she was holding a white and silver blade that

she used to slice thru the enemies as if they were nothing, the second angel much like the first had the same body complex and was elegantly killing opponents with

a blade much like the other angel's but this one being a black color with red adornments, her hair was long and black like a raven's wing which matched her lolita

dress which was just as dark, the third angel however, stood out from the rest of the group, this creature was male, unlike the other two and his black wings were

longer and spread in all their glory thru the night sky as he wielded what seemed like two chrome colored pistols that had strange markings engraved on them, his

arms were covered in tattoos that resembled chains and they reached all the way up to the beginning of his neck, he was dressed in all black and was hard to spot in

the sky which made it easier for him to continue ripping his opponent's heads off

"ANGELIC BLADE!" yelled the angel in white as she managed to decapitate two of her opponents

"DEMONIC BLADE!" the raven haired angel shouted as she managed to strike her opponent directly in the chest

"STAND BACK, IT'S TIME TO END THIS!" said the male celestial as he flew higher up in the air and extended his hands while he began to gather energy for his final attack

"POSITRON LASSSEEEERRRRRR! Screamed the angel with a booming voice while he unleashed a blinding attack that completely annihilated the rest of the opponents

**Odaiba: Japan**

**Ichijouji Household**

Ken Ichijouji was sitting down in front of his computer desk writing in his diary, it had been three years since his best friend and DNA partner had disappeared leaving

no trace behind, even though the others had stopped searching, he still continued to look for his friend, he held on to the hope that Davis was just taking a break

from his friends and wanted to be alone. Wormmon missed Veemon terribly and even though it had been a long time still the insect digimon would seem tired and

sad the majority of times;

"_Dear diary, it has been 4 years since my best friend and someone I consider a brother to me vanished from the face of the earth, since he left everything changed, _

_the whole team fell apart we are not even the shadow of what we were before, Tai lost his ability to be a good leader, Matt quit music because of a band member _

_using drugs and creating a scandal, Sora and him fight most of the time and honestly, are annoying sometimes, Yolei is still a loudmouth and even though she likes_

_ me I feel like I would be betraying Davis if I went out with her, Cody and I have become closer and almost always hang out together; he's a good kid once you get _

_over his mature attitude, Joe is still the same easily scared nerd and Izzi has become more sociable thanks to Mimi, as for Mimi herself, well she is still the same snob_

_ with a princess superiority complex, now to talk about T.K. and Kari would be like criminals talking about cops, I CANNOT STAND THEM! I know that Kari has had a_

_ tough time getting over Davis but I still remember how she treated him and how it was Angewomon, her digimon, who gave Veemon the final blow and that just _

_sickens me as for T.K, I never really got along with him, he is too judgmental and always jumps to conclusions about people without knowing them, but what I hate _

_the most about them both is that they pretend to be saints but in reality they are just as messed up as everyone else"_

Ken sighed having finished his daily dose of emotional getaway and put his pen down while he directed his eyes to the roof of his room, he then began to let the tears

fall from his eyes while he asked nobody in particular;

"Davis, will you ever come back?"

**Valley of the Kings: Egypt**

As the three angels flew into the sky leaving Cairo behind, the male figure landed in the middle of the desert and turned around to face his two female companions;

"Good job angels, you fought formidably tonight, these attacks are getting heavier and more frequent which means that we are getting closer" said Davis

"Indeed, it seems that the sovereigns are getting desperate, you can tell by the way their attacks are not planned and are made with absolutely no regard for

discretion or living casualties" spoke Alexia

"I cannot blame them, they have tried to end us for three years now and have failed miserably, and they haven't even come close" said Victoria smiling while looking

up at the sky

"Yes, but we need to find that portal soon, this war has already cost lives of many and it's only a matter of time until it claims the lives of innocents" declared Davis

At that moments Davi's D4A began to ring loudly disrupting the conversation between the team, the king of darkness quickly took a look at it and activated the video

hologram as he awaited to see the figure on the other end of the line;

"Hello my king it has been too long" It was Wisemon, Davis' mentor and friend who had managed to contact them from the dark castle

"I know, sensei have you found any new leads on the location of the portal of the central quadrant?" asked Davis

"I have good news indeed, although I cannot point the exact location of the portal I have managed to decipher the city in which it is located"

"Then tell us where it is?"

"Why don't I just send you the information onto you D4A so you don't forget and so you can contact me at any given time?"

"That would be great sensei, please do so" said Davis

"Very well, I must warn you however, the location might be a troublesome experience especially for you" spoke Wisemon

"What do you mean?"

"You will find out by yourself, it is goodbye for now, if you encounter any problems feel free to contact me"

"I will do so sensei; I send you my gratitude from here"

The hologram that showed Wisemon quickly disappeared and was replaced by a new one that showed a political map with coordinates for latitude and altitude. Upon

seeing the location Davis froze in his place until he finally broke from his trance by hearing the voices of both Victoria and Alexia;

"Master, where do we go now, how far will we have to travel" asked Victoria

"Maybe the portal will be some place in the Sahara or maybe even underwater" wondered Alexia

Davis turned to his two partners and gave them a wicked smile that showed he was planning something, something that would change the course of his life and the

lives of many others;

"Alexia, Victoria, it is time for us to leave Egypt"

"When do we leave master?" asked Alexia

"We will leave at dawn, prepare your things"

"May I ask where we are headed to my lord?" asked Victoria

"Japan" said Davis smirking while his eyes flashed from black to purple and his fangs grew longer

"Odaiba, Japan"

* * *

**So there it is, it has been 4 years since Davis left his former teammates, they have tried to bury his memory but it seems that destiny has other plans**

** for the king of the dark hazard. What will happen to those that betrayed him in the past? Will the sovereigns succeed in killing him or will he get to**

** them first?**

**Please R&R**


	13. It's been awhile

**Ok so I changed some of the ages of the digidestined in order for all of them to be in the same high school at the same time, I hope this doesn't **

**bother you, I have put down the ages below just in case.**

**Davis: 16**

**Ken: 16**

**Yolei: 16**

**Kari: 16**

**T.K.: 16**

**Cody: 13**

**Tai: 17**

**Sora: 17**

**Matt: 17**

**Izzi: 17**

**Mimi: 17**

**Joe: 18**

**Jun: 17**

* * *

**Odaiba: Japan**

**Izumi Household**

Izzi was sitting at the table having breakfast like he usually did before heading out to school, his father was sipping his morning coffee while he turned the volume of

the TV which had the broadcasting of the world news, the young boy regularly did not pay attention to the reports of celebrities and their breakups or to the constant

struggle between politicians and religious leaders. This time however he was intrigued by what was being shown on television;

"Hey dad, could you turn the volume up?"

"Sure Izzi" said the man as he turned the volume even higher

"_As indicated by the Egyptian department of defense there seems to be no human casualties in the attacks that took place five days ago, the mood inside the defense_

_ department is one of stress and anxiety for there have been no leads in the investigation regarding the identities of the attackers, our very own Keiko Kururugi brings_

_ us live images from Cairo were she has been interviewing the witnesses of the attack"  
_

"_Yes, I know that it is impossible to believe but they were not human, they could fly and attack in ways that guns and ammo can't"_

"_So you believe that they weren't human?" _

"_I'm positive, I mean they were angels they had wings and blades and one of them even carried guns while he killed his opponents"_

"_Did anyone else see this?"_

"_All of the people that are here saw the battle, if you do not believe me ask any of them, these were not ordinary people, they were angels, some of us have gone as _

_far as to say that they may be gods and that it is the beginning of an apocalypse"_

"_Do you fear for your safety?"_

"_Well I do not know what to think, all that we can do is hope that in the end everything turns out ok"_

"_Well, you heard it folks although the defense department has not given any official statement of the events they are speculating that it was a terrorist attack, but as _

_you can see the facts are undeniable, it is not the first time that these so called angels have appeared in a battle, this may be a signal of the end. We will continue _

_with new information on the hour, live from Cairo Egypt I'm Keiko Kururugi reporting for Fuji TV"_

By the end of the broadcast the whole Izumi family was gathered in front of the TV silently watching the news, Izzi's mind was racing by now with need for

information on these attacks, he had the feeling that they were somehow related to the digital world and although Gennai and the sovereigns had kept a low profile

since Davis had disappeared he still wanted to investigate these "angels" that kept surfacing all over the globe.

"I wonder if these angels come from heaven. I mean they don't look like anything I've ever seen" asked Yoshie Izumi

"I have to admit that I agree with you, I don't think even digimon could look that majestic and celestial" agreed Masami Izumi

"Izzi honey, did you or your friends know if the digimon have to do with any of this?" asked Yoshie

"I haven't been able to contact Gennai in a while and by the looks of it these are not digimon, I have a memorized almost every species and I have never seen

anything like them" said Izzi clearly preoccupied

**Downtown Tokyo: Japan**

"Welcome to Japan my angels" said Davis as he walked thru the crowded streets of Tokyo trying to find a suitable place to live

"It's so so BIG!" said Alexia

"And bright too, I never knew of a place with so much light" continued Victoria

"It's beautiful indeed, a little too bright for my taste but then again it is the place to be if you want to live the good life" spoke Davis

"Good life?" asked both digimon

"Yes, it is time for us to live the life we deserve, for many years we have been living in poverty, starving while we try to survive the attacks that those cowards send

us, but now it is time to make use of the fortune I now possess and why not? Have a little fun with it too" said Davis as he pulled out a rack of 5 different credit

cards

"May I ask where did you get those, master?" asked Alexia

"It was during our brief stay in Switzerland right before we headed to Cairo, while you were busy figuring out the next city to cover I asked Victoria to accompany me

to the bank where my family kept its fortune, after a little bit of shape-shifting and a little bit of file hacking I managed to claim the fortune for myself"

"You impress me Lust, it seems that you are not as dumb as you look" said Alexia giving Victoria a look of sympathy mixed with sarcasm

"Oh Pride, I'm more than just a pretty face" answered Victoria giving Alexia a snobby smile

"You two will never stop will you?" said Davis smiling at both digimon "But enough talk, the first thing we have to do is change these old clothes, come on I know just

he place"

Davis led both digimon to the downtown mall, he wanted to buy the digimon anything they wanted no matter how expensive it was, although hesitant at first both of

them finally finished their shopping after three hours. After leaving the mall and having a brief meal Davis decided to search for an apartment, he could easily afford a

house but had always favored high places where the security was tight. He grabbed a newspaper from a convenience store and started looking until he found the

right place; Olympian Towers, the newest and most expensive apartments in the whole metropolitan area located in the center of Tokyo with a close access to the

Rainbow bridge and a panoramic view of the bay.

"Darlings I think we have a winner" said Davis while he sped up the pace towards the tower apartments

"WOW! They're beautiful master, are we really going to live here?" asked Alexia

"Yes we are, and we will live the good life"

"My lord, I apologize for interrupting but how are we going to travel to Odaiba from here?" said Victoria

"Lust is right master, it is of my understanding that it would take us at least an hour to get there by train" spoke Alexia

"Who said anything about trains?" smirked Davis as he said those words

"But we cannot fly there master, it would blow our cover?" said Victoria

"Remember when we were in Paris and I told you it would be a good idea to learn how to drive and you refused at first and then I told you that we would need it in

the future"

"Yes, we remember" answered both digimon

"Well it's time to put those abilities to use, we will use our own vehicles and that's how we will maintain a low profile"

"Always one step ahead my lord" said Victoria

"He isn't the king for nothing" answered Alexia

Once the paperwork was done Davis and the digimon were allowed to move into the apartment, it was a penthouse on the last floor with three spacious rooms with a

balcony on each one, four 70 inch TV's, a fireplace, glass walls that gave a beautiful look of Tokyo bay, bathrooms with marble floors, walls decorated with gold

incrusts, a full stainless steel kitchen, private pool area, a five vehicle parking in a private garage and finally a fingerprint and eye recognition lock system, it was a

palace that could accommodate the pickiest king.

"Welcome to our new home" said Davis

"Thank you master, we truly appreciate this gift that you are giving us" said Alexia

"We cannot show enough gratitude for this treatment my lord" spoke Victoria

"It is the least I can do, you have given me your loyalty, your friendship and your hearts and that is something I will not be able to repay with anything" Davis said

while he looked at the digimon who had taken a seat in the massive couch that was in front of the fireplace; "I know that you must be tired but I am in need of a

favor"

"Anything you need my lord, just say the words" Victoria said

"I need you to hack into Odaiba high school, find out information on the digidestined, which classes they take, what grades do they have, what clubs they are in, I

want to know everything that has happened in these years I have been gone, also I need you to create a set of records that indicate that we are transfer students

from different countries, I'm sure all of this will be easy for you.

"Your wishes are our commands" answered both Victoria and Alexia

"I need to take care of some other bussineess and will come back in a hour, so feel free to start with the tasks, oh, on my file could you make me a delinquent with

perfect grades please, you know like the guy that breaks other peoples necks but is perfect at the same time" said Davis

"Why do you wish to do that my lord?" asked Victoria

"I don't know, it's just that I've always wanted to be a badass" said Davis as he turned to walk out the door

Davis exited the building and went straight towards the nearest cellphone shop, after purchasing one he dialed each one of the destined's numbers;

"_It seems that the numbers are the same, this should be fun"_ he thought

He then started typing furiously on his cellphone, after finishing he hit the send button as he contemplated the words that were typed

"_Revenge is justice in disguise"_ read the message, he smirked and coldly laughed to himself as he crushed the cellphone with his hand before throwing it in a nearby

trashcan.

**Meanwhile**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" screamed Tai in panic as he looked at the screen of his phone

"T-Tai, d-id did you get the same message?" asked Kari worriedly

"Yes, call Izzi and have him email everyone, we need to know what this is all about" ordered Tai

"Ok, I'll go call him"

**Sales district: Tokyo**

"Your vehicles will be delivered by Sunday night Mr. Luvianne, I hope that you have a great experience and remember that you are always welcome to try our other

models" said the car salesman that made the arrangements for Davis

"I will take that into consideration, thank you for your help, and here is a tip my good man" spoke Davis while he gave the man 20000 yen

**Olympian Tower: Tokyo**

Davis had gone home after shopping for new cars and had bought over food to eat since there was none at the house, as he entered the room he was greeted by

both of his partners who gave them a laptop with the information that he had requested;

"Master, the task is complete, here is the information you asked for" said Alexia

"My lord, we successfully hacked the files and were able to create false identities for both Pride and me, as for you we only changed slight things, they are awaiting

your approval" spoke Victoria

"Good job, please help yourself to some food while I review the information" Davis said while giving the digimon the food and looking over the files on the laptop

"Interesting, it seems that Tai is still on the soccer team but has died down majorly, Sora is still on the tennis team and is the captain, Izzi is president of the

computer club, obviously, Matt is no longer part of that pathetic excuse of a band and is now trying to form a new one, good luck with that, Joe is in all college prep

classes, figures, Mimi is trying to become a dancer and still has that snobby personality apparently, Cody is in middle school and practicing kendo, T.K. is on the

basketball team and is liked by everybody, Kari on the other hand is a cheerleader and in the video and photography club, it was to be expected, those two have

always been the goodie-goodies, Yolei is in the computer club along with Izzi, God how I wish I could just snap her neck, Ken has moved to Odaiba and has been

attending the same school as the others, and finally Jun Motomiya, she has become partnered to a digimon and now hangs out with the destined regularly, didn't see

that one coming I guess she did manage to get over blondie" Davis said while he looked at the laptop and then asked

"Could you show me our files please?"

"Of course master" said Victoria as she opened a new document for Davis

"Let's see" said Davis as he grabbed the laptop back while Victoria went back to eating

"Alexia Edyvean, exchange student from London, perfect grades, IQ of more than 175, practices martial arts and is the daughter of a business mogul. Victoria

Dimitrov, originally from Bulgaria, is the daughter of a solar power mogul, has perfect grades, is a genius in electronics and its functions and regularly practices

martial arts" read Davis aloud

"It's perfect darlings, it fits you just right, now let's see mine"

"Mmmmh, D. Gabriel Luvianne, originally from Rome, attended school in Los Angeles and maintained a perfect grade score, an artist with an incredible ability in both

writing and music, nicknamed hazard because of his frequent associationwith delinquents, had to transfer from his school after beating several students and leaving two of them

in the hospital"

"What do you think master?" asked Victoria

"We used your initial for Davis and put your second name as your real one so the destined do not have any type of suspicions" spoke Alexia

"I love it its perfect, especially the hazard part, now it's time to rest because on Monday we are going to school" said Davis while he guided the digimon to their

respective bedrooms

**Next day**

**Odaiba Park**

"So all of you received the same message?" asked Cody

"Yes, I was at the mall and suddenly my phone rang and I looked at the message and saw that it said that" spoke Mimi

"Me too, I tried tracking down the phone but it was useless" said Izzi

"Did you receive one too Ken?"

"No, both Cody and I did not get anything"

"Exactly what did the message say" said Cody

"Revenge is justice in disguise" said T.K. with apparent fear in his voice

"You do understand what this means?" spoke Ken while everyone turned to look at him for and answer

"Who said those words before leaving to never be seen again?"

"D-Da-Davis, it's him isn't he?" said Kari who was holding onto her phone while her hands were shaking

"It all points to him, we better be on high alert just in case" said Izzi

"I don't think he can do anything, I mean he doesn't have a digimon anymore" spoke Sora sadly

"But still, we do not know what he's capable of, let's keep our eyes open for anything suspicious ok" stated Tai

"We will wait more days and see what happens with these messages" said Matt

"Well I have to get going guys, my mom is waiting for me at the store" said Yolei saying her goodbyes

The destined bid there farewells as the sun was going down, shaken by these news Ken had decided to walk slower while he thought about his friend and how much

he missed him. As he passed Odaiba high school he heard his phone begin to ring;

"_It must be mom, or maybe Yolei again" _the purple haired boy thought

"Hello?" he spoke

"Hello Ken, surprise, surprise" Ken didn't recognize the voice

"Who are you?"

"I'm a blast from the past, you see you have something of mine and I need it back"

"I don't understand, who are you?" Ken was losing his patience

"Patience is a virtue my friend, just make sure you bring the ring and the pendant that I gave you" said the voice as he hung up

Ken was shocked and all he could think of was

"_Davis"_

**Olympian Tower**

**Monday morning**

"So do you have all of your materials?" asked Davis

"Yes master, I have pens, paper, notebooks" said Alexia

"Why do we need to bring calculators?" asked Victoria

"Because even though you are smart enough to solve calculus by memory it would be considered weird by human standards" answered Davis

"Are you sure we are going to make it master, it's already 7 and we still have to get all the way to Odaiba by crossing the bridge" inquired Alexia

"About that, follow me to the parking lot"

Davis led the digimon to the parking lot where he had stored the cars the previous day and now held the keys in his hand; he uncovered the first one and gave the

keys to Victoria;

"This my dear, is a McLaren MP4 12C, it can get you anywhere in record time and you will also look good while you're doing it" said Davis as he pointed at a beautiful

metallic silver car

"Alexia, this is an Aston Martin one-77, it will make you feel like you are flying but you will still be on the ground" smiled Davis as he gave Alexia the key to a titanium

colored car

"They're beautiful master, they must of cost a fortune" said Alexia

"Only the best for you my angels" answered Davis

"My lord, are you going to come with me or with Pride?" asked Victoria

"Although your offer is tempting I'm afraid I am traveling in my own vehicle" said Davis as he unveiled a breathtaking black supercar with tinted windows and metallic

rims

"This is a brand new Zenvo ST1, it is one of the most expensive machines in the world but it is also the best of its kind, it gives you power, luxury, class and it also

gets a lot of women" said Davis smiling devilishly

"Master you never change" sighed Alexia

"Always the charmer my lord" complemented Victoria

"Well, let's get going or were going to be late for our first day, one more thing though, we do not know each other, we will interact and communicate but not with the

same frequency that we always do, also we will park on a storage parking that is a block from the school that way we will not attract more attention than we need, do

you understand?"

"Yes" answered both digimon

As Alexia and Victoria left in their respective cars Davis opened his and place his bag on the passenger seat, he then turned on the radio as the engine roared to life;

"Mmmm, what should I listen to, AHA! There it is, now let's see what 1.8 million dollars can do"

He exited the parking lot and made the car roar as he sped thru traffic while he turned up the volume of the radio even higher;

"_Waking up the devil, rattling in the cage inside of me, I miss him a little, when he gets out were one hell of a team , I know I ought to leave him locked up and throw_

_ away the key but his hand is on the wheel and my foot's on the pedal, waking up the devil"_

The music blared as Davis parked his car and left the storage lot careful to not be seen by anyone else, as he walked to school he noticed Alexia and Victoria already

waiting for him at the entrance, he then used his telepathic powers and said

"_You go on ahead, separate yourselves and find the admissions office while I take care of something else"_

"_Yes master, we will see each other later on" _said Alexia

"_Be careful my lord" _said Victoria

Davis watched as the two digimon disappeared from sight and he then decided to go look for Ken in order to retrieve his ring and his locket, he wondered thru the

soccer field and the adjacent bleachers until he finally saw the purple haired teen sitting down with Yolei, Matt, Sora, Izzi, T.K. and Kari, all of who were apparently

waiting for class to start. He hid in the back area of the bleachers were he knew no one would interrupt them and pulled out his D4A to hack and send a message to

Ken's D3.

Ken felt his D3 vibrate in his pocket and opened it to see who had sent him a message,

"_Meet me at the back of the bleachers, come alone and bring what it told you to" D.G.L._

The message rapidly made sense to Ken who had indeed brought both pieces of jewelry with him in hopes that the mysterious messenger was Davis, he grabbed his

bag and left the chosen children with the excuse of having to use the restroom, he headed to the back of the blechers and as he approached he began to feel the

darkness rise, he shivered at the memories of the dark ocean and felt like he was there once again as he came face to face with a figure that looked right at him and

said;

"I kept my promise, it's been awhile old friend" said the teen elegantly

* * *

**So there it is, I'm sorry because I know that this chapter doesn't have action of any kind but I really wanted to show how Davis prepared for his **

**comeback. As for the apartment and the supercars all I can say is that he's Davis and he does what he wants, **_**the song I used is called Waking up**_

_** the devil by Hinder **_**and it seems to fit the new Davis perfectly. **

**What will happen to Ken? Will he recognize Davis or will he think he is a fake? How will the digimon and the new Davis adapt to their new school?**

**Please R&R**


	14. Infiltration part 1

"Hello Ken" said the mysterious teen as he approached the destined of kindness

Ken was frozen in his spot, he felt scared and negative, all of the emotions from the dark ocean were there in front of him, he instinctively backed away while

thinking;

"_It's like the darkness oozes out of him, this feeling its worse than when I was in the dark ocean, It can't be Davis, he would never give into darkness", what is this?_

_ It sweat, IM SWEATING! _

"I'm sorry to interrupt your train of thought but I believe that if someone says hello to you that it is only natural to reply" said the teen while he calmly walked

towards Ken

"N-No st-ay, stay back, you are never going to get me again" trembled Ken

"Ken, it's me don't tell me you don't recognize me"

"You're not Davis; the Davis I knew would never give himself to the darkness"

"What makes you think I am associated with the darkness?" asked Davis half expecting the boy's reply

"I can feel it, the dark energy flows thru you, it's like you're the dark ocean in a human body" said Ken who by now had stopped trembling and was beginning to

gather courage

"I forgot how observative you are, and yes I am a being of darkness, but I am also the Davis you knew"

"YOU LIE! DON'T TRY TO FOOL ME!" yelled Ken

"You need to control your temper my friend, but first I will demonstrate that I am indeed your DNA digivolution partner"

"Prove it, I don't believe you can" said Ken

"Fine, my partner is dead because he was killed by my own teammates, before I left I gave you a locket and a ring with a black diamond, the ring belonged to my

father and the locket to my mother, I said that I would come back to claim them and that you should wear them in the meantime, and you answered by saying that

you would cherish them as you cherish our friendship. Am I wrong?" explained Davis while Ken was so surprised he had his mouth open widely

"B-ut h-ow? How do you know that?" asked Ken who by now was doubting his judgment

"Because I gave you those two pieces of jewelry" said Davis matter-of factly

"D-Davis, is that really you?" inquired Ken while he hesitated in whether or not to hug the boy of darkness

"I have been telling you that for the last ten minutes and yet you refuse to believe it, I guess that Yolei's stubbornness did get to you" said Davis while he smiled at

Ken who despite his hate for darkness went and hugged him

"You've really changed my friend, you're not who you used to be" As the boy said these words he couldn't help the tears that rolled down his face

"Ken, as much as I like it when people feel glad to see me I must remind you that we are in public and you crying on my shoulder could very well be misinterpreted"

said Davis while he pulled Ken away as he was wiping his tears away

"I'm sorry Davis; it's just that it's been such a long time, when did you come back? Where were you? What have you done in all these years? Why do you radiate that

dark energy?

"Look Ken, I cannot answer all the questions for your own safety, but I will answer your doubt about the dark energy" Davis hesitantly said while looking at Ken

straight in the eye

"I possess the most powerful crest in all of the dimensions and I have been chosen by the dark hazard to control its power, I have chosen the darkness as my new

ally and will stand by that decision" said Davis with his head tall while he expected Ken to lash out at him

"But why? Why did you choose the evil side, you were the boy of miracles, the one that never gave up, what happened?"

"I am not evil Ken, although others beg to differ, I am still a firm believer in perseverance but I have abandoned my position as a digidestined in order to aim for

something greater"

"And what's that?"

"Revenge"

"Revenge?" Ken gasped; "You're going to get revenge on the team, aren't you?"

"Not just on them, I have a bigger prize in mind" said Davis smirking evilly

"Revenge won't bring Veemon back" said Ken sadly

"Neither will peace, plus this is not only about him, it's about defying destiny, but don't worry, I will not hurt you or Cody, all I ask is for you to not interfere, I always

keep my promises and I promised that I would make their lives a living hell" spoke Davis while eyeing Ken menacingly

"I will not to be in your way but I cannot help you and you now that" apologized Ken

"I know that you have your judgments of the darkness and I accept that, but if you do reconsider then I will accept you with open arms, now I believe you have

something of mine" said Davis extending his open hand

"Here, I wore them every day and even though I'm sad about you choosing darkness, I'm still happy that you came back to claim them" spoke Ken while he gave

Davis his locket and ring

"I would appreciate that you keep this conversation a secret from everyone, I don't know you and you don't know me, as for the destined, well, let's just say that by

the time this ends they will be begging me to end their lives" said Davis while he turned around and walked out of the bleacher area leaving a speechless Ken

**Admissions Office: Odaiba High School**

"Well, Ms. Dimitrov, Ms. Evedyen, everything seems to be ok with your documents, I must say that it is an honor to have such prominent students here at our school,

I hope that you will find all of your classes to your liking, I wish you nothing but luck on your first day" said the principal as he handed Victoria and Alexia their

respective schedules

"Thank you for your help, sir" said both digimon as they exited the door

Davis had finally managed to locate the admissions office and was now a few steps from the door, he saw both Alexia and Victoria appear from the other side and

merely nodded at them while he thought;

"_Did you manage to get the classes we agreed to?"_

"_Yes my lord, most of our schedule is separate but we can still keep an eye on the destined"_

"_We three only have two classes together, the first one which is Arithmetic and the fourth one which is Physical education which we will share with all of the _

_digidestined"_

"_Good, very good, now head over to the class and wait for me; I will be there in a short time"_

"_Yes, we will be waiting"_

Davis entered the room and went straight to the principal's office, he knocked and the man opened the door while he urged him to sit;

"I have looked at your records Mr. Luvianne, although I was surprised by your reason for leaving your home school, I cannot deny that you would be a very good

student, I have my doubts but I hope that you can change that" said the man looking at Davis thoughtfully

"I know that in the past I have not been a role model, I honestly do not intend to be one, I came here because I want to start new and fresh, I left my home and I

now wish to finish my studies in tranquility, I know that Odaiba high school will provide the education and the peace that I long for. I will abstain myself from causing

problems and I hope that you can give me a chance" spoke Davis while he managed to convince the principal and hide his true intentions

"You seem like a respectable young man, I will give you that chance in hopes of not being disappointed, here is your schedule, now you better hurry up because class

started ten minutes ago"

"Thank you sir, you will not be disappointed" said Davis while he walked out the door and headed towards the marked classroom

The chosen of darkness wondered thru the halls looking for the classroom and when he turned a corner he saw an attractive looking girl and decided to test his charm

abilities;

"_Let's see if the girls in Japan are as easy to woo as the ones in the rest of the world"_ he thought

"Excuse me, could you tell me where room 445A is?" asked Davis in an innocent yet seductive voice while he waited for the girl's reply

"U-U-m yea-h, yeah it down the hallway and turn right" answered the girl who blushed furiously while giving Davis a nervous smile

"Thank you darling, I hope to see you again" replied Davis in his confident tone while he winked at the girl

"_Yep, I still got it"_

**Room 445A: Odaiba High School**

After his successful flirting attempt Davis managed to get to the desired room, as he came closer he saw that both of his partners were now waiting for him outside

the classroom, he approached them and said;

"We will be introduced separately, Victoria, please go first and Alexia will follow, I will be last, act as human as possible, if you do not know the answer to a question,

lie and keep lying, Yolei, and Kari have this same class do not let them know who you are, understood?"

"Affirmative master" said Alexia

"Understood my lord" replied Victoria

Victoria knocked on the door and after a few seconds was greeted by a woman in her mid-30s who had short red hair and wore a black skirt and heels together with a

red blouse;

"You must one of the transfer students, please come in and let me introduce you to the class, and you two can wait here and you can decide who goes next, ok" said

the woman while she looked at both Davis and Alexia

"Class please be quiet, as you know there are some transfer students and at the moment I will be introducing them, please come in" spoke the woman

As the woman spoke a young teenage girl entered the room leaving everyone in it in complete silence and holding their breath. The girl looked like a goddess from

roman mythology, her flawless slightly tanned skin elegantly matched her waist length raven black hair, her eyes were a hazel color that shinned like a diamond in

the sun, her face was one of youth and had no imperfection whatsoever, she wore an expensive red and black knee length dress which hugged her curves perfectly,

black boots with a low heel, ruby earrings, black silver bracelets and her backpack on her side.

All of the students in the class were in awe of Victoria's beauty; the demon lord was pleased as she heard the conversations that were taking place after her arrival;

"Look at her eyes"

"She has a nice body"

"Look at her breasts"

"Man, she's hot"

"What a cute bag"

"I love her boots"

The teacher began to silence the students chatter and turned to Victoria while she said;

"I would like for you to give a brief introduction of yourself, your name, yours place of origin and your hobbies and what you like"

"Of course sensei" replied Victoria while she faced the students , from the corner of her eye she could see the destined of light along with Yolei, the girl had a look of

uncertainty on her face, she was trembling and appeared to be very uncomfortable with the demon lord's presence

"My name is Victoria Dimitrov, I am originally from Sofia, Bulgaria, I transferred here because of the higher education opportunities , I like to read, I also enjoy

computer programming and basically have love for anything that is electronic" stated Victoria briefly while she waited for the teacher to signal her to sit down

"Before you sit down I would like to introduce the other two students and after you three are done I'm going to give the students the opportunity to ask three

questions to each of you, that way you can socialize and get to know each other" said the teacher to Victoria who moved to the side of the classroom

"The second student, please come in and introduce yourself" spoke the teacher loudly as she waited for the second student

A girl just as young and beautiful as the first one stepped into the classroom, she motioned herself to the front of the room as she caught the attention of everyone

there. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue that matched her cream colored skin and long silk like blonde hair, she wore a white and gold dress and white low heel

shoes, emerald earrings, gold bracelets and a backpack to the side, this girl was just as unique as the other one, she had no imperfections, in fact she looked like an

angel.

"Hello, my name is Alexia Evedyen, I am 16 years old and move here from London, I have an interest in literature and also in mechanics, in my free time I like to

read and fix things" said the girl briefly

As Alexia took a stance at the side of Victoria she could see that every male student was now literally drooling, comments were not missed as everyone talked about

the blonde girl in the white dress

"She's gorgeous"

"OMG! She's so cute"

"I'd do her"

"I want that dress"

"Do you think she has a boyfriend?"

"I don't know, I kind of like both of them"

The teacher silenced the students once again and called for the third and final student in the list. A male student of about 16 years walked into the classroom and

positioned himself in front of the whole class, the teen was not normal in any way, he looked like a sculpture of a Greek god, perfect in every way possible, he wore a

tight button down purple shirt that marked his toned and defined body, a black blazer with slim fitting black jeans and black dress shoes, on his neck were two

pieces of beautiful jewelry, a golden locket and a pendant that resembled a yin-yang symbol with wings and finally a pair of small headphones which he concealed

with his hair. His face made him look even younger than his age, it showed calmness and no emotion, his hair was a little lower than his shoulders and was black as

the night, his tanned skin made him look exotic, but what threw everybody off were his eyes, they were big and glowed like the stars, their color however was

distinct, they were the darkest black anyone had ever seen and had streaks of a beautiful electrifying purple.

"Hello, please introduce yourself and after you're done the students will ask you and the other transfers three questions, Ok?" spoke the teacher

"Very well, my name is D. Gabriel Luvianne, the letter D is for my first name which I rarely use, I am Italian, specifically from Rome, I studied in Los Angeles but had

to drop out do to some incidents I encountered, I am an avid fan of music and instruments, I love to read and write and I am also a fan of extreme sports" said Davis

while he looked in the direction were Kari and Yolei were sitting

All of the class was now entranced by the beauty and elegance of the three transfer students, the boys were all discussing which of the two girls was hotter while the

girls were drooling and daydreaming of the charming Italian transfer student.

"Ok class, I have to run an errand to the office but in the meantime I want you to ask the students some questions that you would like for them to answer, do not ask

anything inappropriate because if I find out you will get detention, understood?" said the teacher as she walked out the room leaving the class to start questioning

the new students

The teacher left the classroom while the students were still in awe of the three new transfers, Davis was looking in the direction of Kari and Yolei and he could sense

the girl of light's fear, she was unknowingly sweating and her hands were trembling

"_Alexia, Victoria, it looks like Hikari might pass out any minute" thought Davis suppressing a laugh _

"_It's funny, I'm sorry master but it's so ordinary for her "said Alexia_

"_Yes my lord, it seems that we have caused quite an impression on not only the girl but the class in general"_

"My apologies for disturbing the peace but I believe the instructor asked you to question us in order to get to know each other" said Victoria breaking the tension

The students looked at each other until finally a guy with short brown hair asked the first question;

"Alexia how is it like to live in London?"

"Well, London is definitely a city of luxury and royalty, everywhere you go you find something meaningful to history, the quality of life itself is pretty good if you know

where to look" answered Alexia

"Do you straighten your hair?" asked a redhead in the middle

"No, my hair is naturally straight"

"What kind of guys do you like?"

"I honestly do not have a preference for men, all I ask is loyalty, honesty and intelligence" lied Alexia knowing that she didn't feel attracted to human males

"Victoria, right? What music do you like?" asked a girl sitting up front

"_Uh-oh, my lord, help" thought Victoria_

"_Say that you like classic rock like Gun's roses, the Beatles, and that you're a fan of classical music too"_

"Well I'm a fan of classic rock like Gun's n roses, the Beatles and I also have an interest in classical music"

"Where did you live back in Bulgaria?"

"I lived with my parents in a house just outside the city of Sofia" answered Victoria

"Do you like shopping?" asked a girl with blonde highlights

"I'm actually not much of a fan, I like to have clothing in decent condition but it's not an activity I do for fun"

"Gabriel, what kinds of girls do you like?" asked the same blonde girl

"I don't have a preference, all girls are special in their own way, all I ask is that she makes me feel that spark inside of me that just makes me want to care for her"

said Davis lying thru his teeth but succeeding incredibly while the girls in the room gave a soft awwww sound

"Are you always this charming?" asked Yolei, surprisingly

"Only when I'm surrounded by such beautiful girls such as all of you" smiled Davis while Yolei blushed a deep red

"Can I have your phone number?" asked a girl that was known to be very promiscuous while she winked at Davis who didn't seemed affected as he walked towards

her

"Why don't you give me yours and we can hang out at your place, I promise you that you'll have the time of your life" he answered while he breathed close to the

girl's ear to which she responded by looking away while she burned with embarrassment

**Four hours later**

The day had been spent relatively calm, after the interrogation that was held during the first period the group was separated and went to their respective classes,

they still communicated telepathically and shared their opinions on how easy the subjects were to them. As the fourth period came around they all gathered in the

soccer field to wait for their teacher to arrive. Davis was excited to say the least, it was the first time that he would see his old team at the same time in one place,

he would study and analyze them in order to plan a move, he was also looking forward to using his physical abilities along with Victoria and Alexia. The teacher finally

came after a couple of minutes and ordered the students to do 2 laps around the field to which everyone with the exception of Davis and his partners complained.

"It's only two laps, but then again it's a lot more challenging for normal humans" said Davis while he walked to the field

"Master, aren't those the digidestined?" said Alexia as she eyed the whole group who was preparing to jog

"Why don't we go and make this a little more fun" spoke Davis

"What do you have in mind, my lord?" asked Victoria

"You'll see"

"Excuse me but are you Hikari Kamiya, the girl from first period?" asked Davis innocently while he eyed the brunette

"Yes I am, you're Gabriel aren't you?" replied Hikari while she started to feel uncomfortable

"It's so cool to finally meet the famous digidestined" said Davis while he looked at the whole group including Jun who was by Joe's side, "But I thought there was

another member, Davis Motomiya, I think that was his name"

The destined froze; some put their heads down in shame and guilt while others tried to unsuccessfully hide their discomfort with the statement, Davis sensing this

continued to pressure on

"May I ask where he is? I have always wanted to meet him"

"H-He transferred schools, it's been awhile since we have seen him" lied T.K. who by now was growing suspicious of the boy

"Oh too bad, well if you ever see him again tell him he was one heck of a leader" smiled Davis while he turned around to join the two demon lords who were waiting

at the starting line

The teacher fired the whistle and yelled to the students who did not seem interested in the slightest to complete the two laps

"HURRY UP! MOVE IT PEOPLE WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

"Let's finish this quickly, I want to spar with you or at least play something else" said Davis boringly

"Yes master" replied both demon lords

Before anyone could even begin to move Davis and his partners were running at inhuman speed across the field while everyone was too flabbergasted to follow, the

teacher had his mouth wide open and he had even forgotten about the rest of the class, the group easily did 12 laps in less than two minutes. After they stopped

everyone could see that they hadn't even broken a sweat, on the contrary, they were looking pretty bored as they approached the teacher to ask for the next activity

"Sensei, we have finished with our warm-up, is there any other task to complete?" asked Alexia

"U-H yeah, yes please sit down on the bleachers while the rest of the students finish their exercise"

"Understood" replied Victoria as she and the rest of the group went to sit down on the bleachers

Davis put his headphones in his ears while the two demon lords made conversation with each other, he listened to the strum of the guitar and the powerful lyrics as

he looked up at the sky in perfect tranquility. His trance was interrupted when he heard a commotion not too far away from where he sat

"Look bitch, I don't give a shit if you don't want me, I'm going to get laid by you or else I will show the whole school this little picture I took of you"

"Please, please, Jun is your girlfriend, plus I already gave you my money, my body and my virginity, what else do you want?" cried a helpless girl

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You are my toy and I'll keep doing this until I get bored, now, tomorrow well meet each other at the same motel"

Davis was finding the situation amusing, not because he liked the girl's pain but because Jun was always a bad chooser when it came to men, she always picked the

jerks, douches and in this case rapist. He watched as Jun came into view and hugged the guy who pretended to be consoling the crying girl, the two of them left and

the girl tried her best to hide her red eyes as she walked back to her class

"Despicable in every way possible" Alexia said while creeping up on Davis

"A waste of flesh and bones that man needs to experience pain" agreed Victoria

"Oh, trust me he will, I planned on introducing myself to my dear step-sister and I think I found the perfect way to do it"

"What can we help you with master?" asked Alexia

"At this time I would prefer to present myself alone, because I wouldn't like to raise any suspicions on the two of you"

"Is there anything we can do? My lord" questioned Victoria

"Yes, find out who that girl is" replied Davis

"Yes master, should we intercept the male too?" asked Alexia

"No, leave him to me, today is the last day that pathetic worm walks the earth" answered Davis while he smiled maniacally

"_After I have his heart in my hand, I will burn his soul away while I laugh at his pain, I can already feel the warmth of the flames and the blood dripping on my _

_hands"_ he thought as he and his partners walked back to the place where the teacher was gathering the students

* * *

**WOW, so Davis is back and from the looks of it he's really changed, but what will happen to the destined after they find out about him? Will Jun **

**betray him? Will Ken and Cody ever join him?**

**I know that this is a long chapter but I have decided to divide it into two parts, as for the whole Davis persona I mentioned previously that he would**

** be violent and bloodthirsty but still maintain his noble character, if you cannot picture the new Davis think about someone having his hair like**

** Android 17 from DBZ and as for his body I would use Sesshomaru from Inuyasha as a reference.**

**Please R&R**


	15. Infiltration part 2

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF MATURE, IT CONTAINS BLOOD, DEATH AND A LITTLE BIT OF TORTURE. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ANY **

**OF THAT THEN PLEASE SKIP IT. **(It's not that bad, but oh well)

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Physical Education Class**

Alexia, Victoria and Davis left the bleachers and went towards the area where the rest of the class was gathering, Jun had come back after kissing her boyfriend

which in turn made the hazard group sick to their stomachs. Everyone was commenting on Davis and the demon lord's ability to run at such high speeds without

breaking a sweat, the digidestined were looking at the without dropping their gazes, T.K. and Kari were starting to get suspicious but were interrupted by Alexia

"I know that I shouldn't call you out, but I believe that it is considered rude to stare"

"Were not staring at you" answered Yolei bitterly

"Well, if you are not staring at me or Pride, then I suggest you have your eyes checked because they wonder without command" replied Victoria while walking up to

the group

Yolei was fuming, not only did these new students catch everyone's attention including Ken but they also had the nerve to pick a fight with her. Before the destined

could reply Davis walked up to the group and successfully relieved the tension

"Excuse me, but I believe the instructor is calling for us, also you shouldn't fight in school, I always got in trouble and then regretted it"

"THE GROUP IN THE BACK BE QUIET! OR YOULL HAVE TO RUN MORE LAPS" yelled the teacher

"Gabriel is right, after all we were staring a lot Yolei" said Jun apologizing to the demon lords

"Well, I must get going now; I wouldn't want the instructor to punish me on my first day"

"Let's go Pride, see you around wandering eyes" said Victoria as she mocked Yolei and left with Alexia

"URRGH! I CANT STAND THOSE TWO!" said Yolei

"I don't know but did you guys feel it?" asked T.K.

"Feel what?" asked Izzi

"Like the dark ocean, I felt like I was there again" replied the boy

"I know, it's like there's so much negativity coming from them and also from Gabriel" spoke Kari

"I didn't feel anything but somehow I don't know why but I don't trust that guy" said Matt

"Yeah me neither, he seems too good to be true" agreed Tai

"Oh come on you guys, he's not that bad, plus he's VERY good looking, maybe I should ask for his phone number" said Mimi while Izzi looked displeased

"Let's just hurry up or else the teacher will make us run even more" spoke Joe firmly while he ended the conversation

The class was sitting down on the grass listening to the teacher's instructions, they were given the choice of playing any sport that they wanted, they could choose

soccer, basketball, volleyball and tennis. The teens separated and went to their respective areas or courts, the destined decided to play basketball since the other

courts and fields were already taken. Davis walked up to them and asked to play, the destined hesitated at first but agreed nevertheless, the hazard group began to

observe how the teams were divided until Davis decided to interrupt them

"Hey I know it's going to sound crazy but I would like to play against all of you"

"What do you mean?" asked T.K.

"Yes, all of you against me and the two girls"

"I don't think that's a good idea, T.K. is captain of the basketball team and Ken is a very good shooter" spoke Kari

"Oh trust me I don't mind, I was a good player back in L.A, think of it as transfers vs. home students, it will be fun, unless you are scared" taunted Davis smiling at

the destined

"Scared, hell no, I'm in" said Tai

"Well I guess it's on then" said Sora

"Let's see how good they play in America" said Matt

"_Alexia, Victoria, lets show them how weak they really are"_

"_Yes my lord" _thought Victoria

"_They will be beaten in their own game"_ thought Alexia

"_This time T.K. is mine and I will humiliate him just like he did to me so many times" _

The game started and it looked as if Davis and the hazard group were going to be easily beaten by the group of destined, after all they were a group of 11 against a

group of 3, but then the impossible happened; without any type of warning Alexia managed to snatch the ball from Matt at a speed that could not be recognized by

the human eye, she then passed like blur and gave the ball to Davis who with his back turned scored perfectly with no difficulty or need to see where the ball was

heading.

"See I told you I was better than I looked" smirked Davis at the team who were still trying to process what had happened

"It was beginners' luck, next time you won't be so lucky" said T.K.

The game continued and a large crowd had gathered to see the game, they expected T.K. and Ken to easily win but they were wrong with every second that passed

Davis and his team continued to score and score with nobody being able to even register their movements. All the female destined decided to block Alexia and

Victoria while the rest of the group tried to get the ball from Davis, they cornered him and expected to easily overpower him, it was working until the teen jumped so

high and fast that the destined boys could not see him

"What the, where is he?" asked Tai in surprise

"He's so fast, where did he go?" spoke T.K.

"U-Um guys?" said Izzi as he saw Davis land on the other side of the court and land a perfect basket thus ending the game

"And we are done, the final score if I'm not mistaking is 113-0, with my team being the winner"

"How did you do that, you can't be that good" said Jun

"I believe that both me and these two lovely ladies are _that good_, well it was nice to play with you, I hope to do so some other time" said Davis as he walked away

"You need to work on your stamina, you get tired pretty easily that is why you couldn't block us completely" said Alexia to the females of the group

"We must take our leave, it was a pleasure winning against you" said Victoria bowing politely

The crowd that had seen the game could not believe the intensity with which the group played; they had never seen a human move so fast and with so much

precision and agility. T.K. and Ken the best athletes in the school were no match for the transfer students, they commented on the hazard group and everyone was

asking themselves the same question. Who are these people?

**6****th**** period; History Class**

Davis shared this class with T.K. Ken and Kari, he managed to sit in the back close to the window, he felt very bored through the class, although it was difficult even

for Ken for him it was so easy that he decided to put his headphones on and drift into a daydream. He then remembered many things, he thought about his past, his

present and what the future would hold. He was interrupted by the teacher who asked him a question while trying to catch him off guard

"Mr. Luvianee, since you are so busy being distracted, please come up and tell the class why the Lyceum and the Academy competed for the philosophical dominion

of ancient Greece"

The whole class looked to Davis who merely nodded at the man as he got up and headed to the board, he then looked at the teacher and asked him for a marker, the

teacher expected Davis to coward in his place like other students but was surprised when the boy started to write some words and diagrams on the board

"Well first of all, I beg to differ on the competition between the Academy and the Lyceum, you see the Academy was founded by Plato and concentrated on the world

of non-physical forms, it catered to the upper class of Athens and was responsible for finding new ways to analyze a non-existent world, while the Lyceum was

founded by Aristotle who in turn believed that this physical world that we live in is the only one, he rejected the views of Plato and taught his students to find answers

for this world by the study of medicine, thought and biology, his school catered mostly to the middle class. So in conclusion these two academies did not fight for

control of philosophy, they merely catered to different social classes and ideals, and therefore professor your argument is invalid" spoke Davis calmly as he put down

the marker and headed to his seat leaving a stunned professor and an even more surprised group of students

Ken had been watching Davis answer questions throughout the class with no difficulty whatsoever; he decided to talk to the hazard king in order to shed some light

on the situation. After class ended he followed Davis outside of school towards the parking storage, he wanted to keep a low profile but failed when he heard Davi's

voice behind him

"Hello Ken, are you looking for someone?" asked Davis smiling

"U-Uh no, I just, well, I wanted to know why you changed so much"

"I'm afraid I don't understand where you are going with this question" answered Davis

"You're different; I mean you're super smart, athletic, polite and charming. You're not the Davis I knew"

"People change Ken, I am finally the owner of my actions and nothing holds me back now, it is not that I have flipped the switch, I simply have begun to reach my

potential"

"Why are you fooling the destined, what do you plan to do?" asked Ken not really wanting to know the answer

"I am not fooling them, I am Davis Gabriel Luvianne, I was born I Rome and I have visited Los Angeles in the past. As for my plans, well, let's just say that, death is

not the worst punishment" replied Davis walking away leaving Ken to a cold silence

Davis got into his car and waited a few minutes, he knew that his partners had already arrived since they had not wasted any time talking to anyone, he then

remembered he needed the information on the girl that Jun's boyfriend was blackmailing, he pulled out his cellphone and called Alexia

"Alexia darling, do you have the information on the girl?"

"Yes master, I will send it to your D4A"

"Thank you, please tell Victoria that she does not need to save any food for me, I will not be home early so please don't wait up" said Davis

"Understood master, I wish you luck" replied Alexia as the call ended

Davi's D4A beeped signaling that a file was being received, he tapped the screen and the hologram showed the picture of a petite young girl that looked to be no

more than 15, she had short chocolate brown hair and eyes and pale skin, in the picture she looked sad and unhappy, Davis then began to read the information that

the demon lord's had gathered

"Yuzuki Tezuka, why does that name sound familiar? That's right, she's one of the spore kids, let's see. Freshmen at Odaiba high, 15 years old, partnered to

Poyomon, parents filed a restraining order against Osamu Hamasaki after they discovered that he used to bully and beat Yuzuki, she has been attending therapy but

has shown little improvement"

"_WOW! Poor girl, this piece of trash will soon pay for his crimes, no wonder she doesn't improve, SHE'S STILL BEING MOLESTED, and I thought I was bad" _thought

Davis

He exited the parking with his music playing and his thoughts going at a thousand miles, he turned up the volume and submerged himself in the lyrics

"_When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city to see a marching band, he said son when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten'_

_ and the damned, he said will you defeat them your demons and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made"_

The hazard chosen turned onto the street that led to the Rainbow Bridge, before he took the road he spotted Osamu, Jun's boyfriend walking into what seemed like a

cheap crappy bar, he stopped the car and waited to see what would happen, he had the feeling that it would be the last time the teen saw the day.

**6 Hours Later**

**Motomiya Household**

Jun Motomiya was sitting alone in her apartment waiting for her parents to get home, she had already finished her homework and expected to get a call from Osamu

any minute, truth was that after Davis left she felt lonely and guilty, she began dating Osamu for consolation, she was greatly mistreated by him but nevertheless she

stayed mostly because of her fear of rejection and loneliness. The telephone rang loudly; Jun got up and went to answer it expecting to hear her boyfriend's voice she

spoke

"Hello baby"

"Hey is this Jun Motomiya, Osamu's girlfriend?" spoke a man's voice from the phone

"Yes she's speaking" replied Jun

"Hi, I'm a friend of Osamu, I'm sorry to bother you but he's really drunk and stoned and I need someone to come pick him up, I can't take him home because my

shift won't end until morning. Could you come pick him up?" asked the man summarizing

"Uffff NOT AGAIN! Ok I'll be right there, same place right?" said Jun frustrated

"The nerve of him, it's the tenth time this month, I am getting sick of this, cant he see that I have a life too, that I have work and school. URRRRGH!"

Jun grabbed her purse and headed to the bar hoping that her boyfriend was well enough to walk, she remembered how aggressive he got when intoxicated, he had

tried numerous times to have sex with her but she always managed to brush him off only to be bombarded with apologies the next day.

Davis had been waiting for about 6 hours and frankly was getting bored and tired, the guy did not come out, he saw people of all ages and appearance come and go

but his prey seemed to be taking his time. He looked at his rearview mirror and spotted a young female walking by herself towards the bar, he recognized her as his

step-sister Jun. After about ten minutes she came out helping a young man balance himself while he tried not to spill the bottle of alcohol in his hand, he apparently

had consumed a large amount of alcohol and who knows what other things, she looked angry and disappointed as the man tried to grab her breasts while she jerked

away

"OSAMU I TOLD YOU NO!" yelled Jun

"Commm on baaaabbe, u _hip hip _know u wnt it" slurred the guy

"Stop touching me Osamu please"

"Immmmm tirreeed of your shhhhhht, thisssssss time yur mine" answered the guy while he put the bottle on the floor and pulled Jun into a dark alley far from any

view

He started to try and rip her clothes while Jun fought against him, she pushed him strong enough so that he stumbled backwards and almost fell but was stopped by

a nearby bucket that he managed to sit on. He then pulled himself back up and pulled out a long Swiss knife which he pointed at Jun as he got closer

"U madddddddde a biggggg mistake_"_ he slurred

"Osamu, what are you doing? put that away" said Jun terrified

Osamu launched himself at Jun who froze in fear, his knife was met with a loud clank instead of Jun's skin, when the girl opened her eyes she saw a man in all black

with a ski mask with the image of a skull, he had two chromed pistols that he held tightly as he pushed Osamu to the floor.

"I believe the young lady said to put it away"

"What's your fucking problem dude?" said Osamu having sobered up a little

"Trust me the one that has a problem right now is you" he remarked

"W-Who are you?" asked Jun scared because of the masked man

"I will answer your question in time, but for now I need to settle a score with Mr. Hamazaki"

"You're a dead man, MOTHERFUCKER I WILL FUCKING SLASH YOU!" yelled Osamu as he went for the figure who stood there not moving

"WATCH OUT!" screamed Jun closing her eyes not wanting to see the man get stabbed

"Hazard barrier" said the man calmly without blinking as a black and purple force field covered his body completely protecting him and sending Osamu crashing

against some trashcans.

The figure advanced on Osamu and grabbed his shirt, the young man still cursed and twisted trying to get away but with no success, Jun stood shocked as she

watched the transfer student's eyes flash from purple to black and red as his fangs grew

"You remember that girl Yuzuki, she has gone to therapy trying to forget what you did to her and yet you continue to haunt her, you rape her, take her virginity, take

her money and you humiliate her, you are a piece of shit, what do you have to say for yourself?" spoke the man with disgust as he reached for Osamu's pocket

pulling out a picture of a naked young girl

"I see, she is a beauty indeed, so sad that she had to stand for someone like you"

"Dude, she's just a chick, why are you trippin for? She's not even worth it" said Osamu barely able to breathe

"Wrong answer buddy, Eye of nightmare" said the figure looking at the young man straight in the eye while he managed to control his mind

"You are now my slave, I am your master and you will listen to my every command, is that clear?" he asked

"Yes, master" replied the young man in a robotic voice

"I want you to grab this knife and slowly slit both of your wrists and your neck until you bleed"

Jun looked horrified at the words, this man was dangerous, not only did he carry two pistols but he also seemed to not be human based on the fact that he could

brainwash people. Jun sensing his boyfriend's predicament yelled at the man asking for mercy on the rapist

"LEAVE HIM, PLEASE, HE DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"I am sorry but his fate is sealed, Petra fire" said Davis as a flame danced around Jun who was left completely paralyzed

"I-I can't move, WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"I am sorry but you must not interfere, I would also like for you to turn around for this is not something you would like to see" replied Davis

The young man grabbed the knife and started to cut himself until he started to bleed heavily, blood gushed out of his wrists as Davis looked amused as he sat down

in the bucket that was standing in the corner and grabbed the bottle of booze

"Now, I want you to pierce both of your eyes and cut out your tongue"

The young man responded by mutilating himself, his screams of pain were slowly coming to an end as his tongue came out of his mouth and his body bled out almost

completely. Jun could only watch as her boyfriend fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. The man on the other hand was calm and a small smile could be seen

thru the mask he wore, he walked up to the agonizing boy and poured the bottle of alcohol in his body, he watched as Jun cried and sobbed, he honestly felt bad for

her but knew that the man had to pay for his crimes. He emptied the bottle and looked at the man, his eyes were out of their sockets and one of them hung loose

with only a thread of nerve holding it from falling, and his tongue was lying on the floor while his wrists poured a breathtaking red liquid of life.

The masked man kneeled beside the agonizing human while Jun's sobbing and hysterics could be heard thru the night, he started talking calmly as if he were

conversing with a young child who wanted to talk about a cartoon

"You have hurt innocents and yet I can see you don't repent, I am no God, I am no angel, I am merely the king that will serve for justice, I have always found it to

give more fruits than undeserving mercy. In the name of those that are damned I say to you; Checkmate; FLAME OF FURY!"

Incandescent flames appeared out of the man's hands and surrounded Osamu's body; they burned the young man's body to a crisp as he let out his final agonizing

screams. Jun although she was turned around was still hysterical, she kept yelling and sobbing until the flames finally died leaving nothing more than the ashes and a

masked man who looked very calm and pleased as he walked closer to Jun who by now was not only terrified and sobbing but also angry but completely out of

control

"YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED HIM, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! YOU FUCKING DEMON, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

The man let Jun continue to rant until she managed to tire herself; he then walked even closer and said to her

"Now, now, Jun, is that any way to talk to your Outoto" said the man

"What do you mean, how do you know my name? Why do you call yourself my little brother?"

"Ahh sister, I cannot believe you don't recognize me"

The man then removed his mask and showed his face directly at Jun, his eyes flashed a beautiful black and purple, his long black hair cascaded down to his upper

back, on his hand was a ring with a black diamond and on his neck a golden locket that Jun instantly recognized, it was Davis, he was giving her a sinister smile while

he said

"Hello Nee-san, why don't you come and say hello to your little brother"

* * *

**And there it is, yes I know it was a little violent but I warned you, I hope that you bear with the new Davis, he is kind of twisted but I hope you get **

**use to him. The song Davis is hearing while driving is called **_**The Black parade **_**and is performed by _My Chemical Romance._**

**So Osamu is dead, Jun is terrified of the masked man who in reality is Davis, How will she deal with this new character? Will she forgive him for **

**killing her boyfriend? What will happen to Yuzuki now that Osamu is gone?**

**Please R&R**


	16. Gift of the King

Jun's body was not responding, she was frozen in place as she watched Davis smile sinisterly at her, her mind told her to move to run but another part told her to

stay and find out why Davis had become such a heartless killer. Davis was expecting the young woman to scream like she had done few seconds ago but instead he

saw curiosity mixed with anxiety. He smirked and stood closer to Jun;

"You hurt me Nee-san, you don't seem happy to see me, come and say hello, after all it has been four years"

"D-D-avis, I-Its im-possible" Jun couldn't formulate words as her legs gave up and she fell down to the floor unconscious

"_Ahh great, why does everyone always pass out, can't they just brush it off? Guess I'll have to find some new clothes for her and for me to, and a place to sleep, it's _

_not wise to go back to the towers for now"_ he thought

Davis carried Jun to his car and with difficulty put her in the passenger seat and looked around for any witnesses, after not seeing anyone he jumped into the car and

sped away crossing the Rainbow Bridge into downtown Tokyo. He headed towards the Imperia hotel and was greeted by a valet who had to be mind controlled for

safety purposes, he left Jun in the parking lot and ordered a room with two beds, after getting the key he managed to sneak Jun thru the back and as he placed her

on the bed he quickly called his partners;

"Victoria I need you and Alexia to bring me some of your spare clothes and some for me too, I had a bit of an incident after I took care of the waste, come ASAP I'm

on the last floor in room 986" said Davis thru the phone

"Right away my lord" answered Victoria

Minutes passed by as Davis quickly took a shower and waited for the arrival of his partners, he ordered food in case Jun was hungry when she woke up, he then

grabbed his headphones and started writing in a small notebook. He did that every time he felt inspired, it took away the need to kill and taste blood, and it calmed

him down to let the ink run on the paper. He heard a knock on the door and after answering it he was met with both demon lords who handed him a box with a

dress, shoes and a duffle bag with his change of clothes. Alexia and Victoria left the hotel and promised to stay in touch in case something happened, five minutes

after they left Jun started to wake up, she opened her eyes and looked around ,she noticed Davis calmly watching her, she gathered all her courage and asked him;

"Where are we? What happened?"

"We are at the Imperia hotel in downtown Tokyo, and well you passed out after I took care of your boy toy"

"I-I remember YOU KILLED HIM, YOU MOSTER" said Jun as she went for Davis who didn't even move from his place

"Petra fire!" said Davis as Jun was once again paralyzed

"Sister, I am in no position of telling you what to do but I will advise you to look for more suitable mates, because Osamu was a piece of trash"

"HE WAS A GOOD GUY, I LOVED HIM! WHY W-HY D-DAVIS?" screamed Jun as she began to cry

"Now now Jun, there's no need to get emotional, first of all you didn't love him I can see it in your eyes, and secondly he did some things that I couldn't forgive"

"W-What di-d he do?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you with detail for that would put an innocent in the spotlight, but what I will say is that he got what he deserved"

"Davis, this isn't you, what happened?" asked Jun who was calmer by now

"Darkness happened, let's just say that after what I have been thru I'm lucky that I didn't end up destroying the whole dimension" answered the teen while he took a

sip of tea

"Darkness?"

"Yes, I possess the most dangerous and lethal crest in the whole multiverse, some may even go as far as calling me a king"

"No, Davis you're not this, are you being controlled? Is that freak Daemon behind this?" asked Jun worriedly

"Hnn, sweetie you are far too judgmental just like the rest of the group, and no I am not being controlled, in fact I accepted this power by my own will"

"But why did you come back, did you find a way to bring Veemon back?"

"No, I looked and tried but unfortunately I can't bring him back, but I came back for a reason"

"What is that reason, because I don't think it's to say hi?"

"I will avenge those that have fallen, I will slay the gods and cover their bodies with darkness" answered Davis as he got up and looked out the window

"Are you going to kill them, I mean the destined?" asked Jun

"No, dying is not the worst punishment, I will destroy those that they serve and I will punish them too, for betraying me and leaving me utterly alone forever" said

Davis as the sky began to darken

"How did you, I mean how can you do things like that?" asked Jun

"Well, let's just say that I'm more powerful than I look" chuckled Davis

"Why are you fooling the destined? I mean you can just defeat them easily from what I have seen"

"I can but I won't, I want them to see how easy it is to infiltrate them, how they are so ignorant that they can't even sense the enemy that is beside them" said Davis

"But, it's time to go to sleep, please call Haruto and tell him that you are sleeping over at a friend's house"

Jun did what Davis told her and went to sleep, Davis could hear Jun silently crying to her pillow until she finally went to sleep, he continued to write until midnight

and then went to sleep, he knew that the time for his identity to be revealed would come soon, but he would wait patiently until that day.

"_Someday, someday" _he thought

It was 6 in the morning when Davis woke up Jun and told her to start getting ready for school, the girl was still pretty shaken by what had gone down the night

before but she had managed to obey Davis and went to shower. After she came out she glanced at the expensive dress and shoes that were laid on the bed;

"Davis, are these my clothes?

"Yes Jun, I'm afraid I don't know what type of clothing you prefer but I managed to get those"

"There beautiful, they must cost a fortune"

"They are kind of expensive but please don't mind that"

"How did you get the money to buy these, or to stay at the hotel?" asked Jun

"Let's just say that I have my ways" said Davis as he exited the room leaving Jun to wonder how the young boy acquired such expensive things

Davis called a cab for Jun, he wanted to take her himself but resisted because it would cause a lot of disturbance that a young girl was dropped off in a supercar. Jun

exited the hotel and was met with Davis who before opening the door for her said;

"Sister, I would appreciate that you don't mention this to anyone, not the destined and not your family. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes I-I do"

"Very well, but just to make sure, please remember that I could pay a visit to my dear step-father if you decide to talk" smirked Davis as he closed the door and

signaled the cab driver to go

**Digital World: Central Quadrant**

"Lord Azulongmon, we have traced the hazard child and his partners to the city of Odaiba" spoke a Datamon

"WHAT?! HOW DID HE GET PASSED THE DEVAS IN CAIRO?!"

"Well my lord, the truth is that he defeated them with ease, he has done so with all of them" replied Datamon

"Azulongmon how is it possible that out of twelve devas only two remain? How can he be so powerful?" asked Fanglongmon

"It was to be expected, his power exceeds all of ours, we must kill him as soon as possible, because if he finds the portal we will all perish" spoke Baihumon

"Send the two remaining Devas, that should buy us some time" said Zquiaomon

"Right away my lord" replied Datamon as he left the castle

**Odaiba: Japan**

Davis had met his two partners outside of the school, he couldn't help but notice that everyone was whispering about how he and his partners had beaten the

destined at basketball the day before. The classes passed by quickly and it was finally time for lunch, Davis walked thru the halls and finally found what he was

looking for. Yuzuki, the girl who was abused by Osamu, was sitting down on the grass along with two of her friends, her eyes looked tired and sad, she was quiet and

only nodded at what her friends giggled at. Davis put on his most charming features and approached the girls who when they saw him started to blush and whisper to

themselves;

"Hey isn't that the Italian student?" said one of the girls

"Yes, he's the one that beat T.K and his group"

"Well if you ask me, Matt's got nothing on him, he is much hotter"

They were soon interrupted by Davis himself who only smiled at them and looked straight at Yuzuki who had her bangs over her eyes, as if she wanted to shield

herself;

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Yuzuki Tezuka" he asked

"Yeah that's her" pointed her friend to Yuzuki who looked up surprised

"My apologies for interrupting your conversation, but I would like to have a word with you"

"Uh-mmm what do you want to talk about?" asked the girl nervously

"I would prefer to talk about it in private if you don't mind" he said glancing at the other girls who got the message and got up

"We'll be right back Yuzuki, were going to the cafeteria for some juice"

"Uh-Uh alright just don't take too long" replied Yuzuki

"Now that we are alone I have something to give you"

"Please, if this is about Osamu, tell him that I'll be there, just leave me alone I beg you" said Yuzuki as she began to sob

Davis sat next to the girl and expected her to move but she remained in her spot as he cupped her face, he brushed off her tears and looked at her straight in the eye

as he pulled out and envelope;

"This belongs to you Miss Tezuka that man will never hurt you again, you are a beautiful and strong woman never lose that; ok" spoke Davis as he handed the

envelope to her

"Wh-What is this?" she asked

"It is what tormented you in the past, with this you will ensure never to be hurt again"

"How are you so sure that he will never hurt me again?"

"Because I made sure of it"

"This, This is the picture that Osamu had of me, how did you get it?" asked Yuzuki as she opened the envelope

Davis watched the girl and thought of an answer, he watched as the rest of her friends made their way back and he hurried himself, he placed a kiss on the girl's

hand and as he turned around said;

"It is not of importance; consider this a gift from the Dark Hazard King"

He left the girl speechless as her friends gathered around her and asked her about the talk they had had. Davis could hear her muttering under her breath;

"Thank you"

Satisfied with himself he headed to the cafeteria were Jun and all of the destined were all of the destined were gathered, he looked at Jun and Ken who were sitting

together and saw how they looked at him, with happiness and disappointment at the same time;

"May I sit here? All of the other tables are full"

"Sure, let me just move over" replied Joe

"So where are your other teammates" asked Mimi

"You mean Alexia and Victoria, there around here somewhere"

"There they are" said Matt while the two demon lords approached the table

"Can we sit here?" they asked

"We'd rather you not" replied Yolei

"Yolei don't be like that, sure please sit down" said Ken

"Thank you" replied both demon lords

"So Gabriel, where did you learn to play like that" asked T.K

"I learned when I was in L.A. I used to play all the time but I after I while I quit all sports"

"Why did you quit? Did you get injured or something" asked Sora

"No, but I use to play soccer then I got bored and the same thing happened with basketball, after a while I started to concentrate on the arts"

"What do you mean" asked Kari

"I started to sing and play instruments; also I developed a passion for composing my own songs and poems"

"WOW you play" asked Matt

"Yes but I sing and compose mostly, it helps me relax"

"That is so romantic, imagine him singing a song he wrote for a girl, awwwww" said Mimi

"Do you have a digimon partner?" asked Izzi

"No I don't, unfortunately I haven't gotten one but I still have hope that maybe someday"

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get one soon" spoke Yolei

"So, Alexia what music do you like?" asked Ken

"I'm a fan of opera and alternative rock, but I also enjoy love ballads" replied Alexia

"And what about you Victoria" said Jun

"I like opera too, but I also like classic rock and classical music"

"What about you Gabriel?" asked Mimi

"I enjoy all types of music genres, I have no preference" replied Davis as everyone continued eating

The day ended and Davis headed towards the storage lot, he sensed that he was being followed and turned around only to be faced with Yuzuki who was looking at

him gratefully;

"Im sorry I followed you; I just wanted to say thanks for helping me"

"It was nothing, I already told you to consider it a gift"

"I know but I was curious to know how you managed to get Osamu to agree to give you the photo" said Yuzuki

"Well I am very persuasive"

"What did you do? You never told me"

Davis hesitated on what to say, he knew that it would be a risk to tell the girl what had really happened to her rapist but at the same time Davis could see in her eyes

that she wanted to know, she deserved to know, so he calmly said to her;

"He's dead"

"W-W-hat?" asked the girl backing away

"I killed him and burned his body"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I've learned that there are people in this world that need to pay for their crimes" replied Davis

Both of them stood there frozen in time, Yuzuki was trembling and Davis was as calm and peaceful as one could be, he was actually smiling at the girl who thought

"_This guy is crazy, he killed him, I mean he wasn't an angel but couldn't he just go to the police, better stay away from him"_

"Are you scared sweetheart?" asked Davis

"Uh, umm no, no I'm not" replied the girl trying to sound convincing

"You lie but I cannot blame you, it is not normal for someone to tell a person that they killed a random guy"

"Why didn't you call the cops?"

"He wouldn't have stopped, people like him enjoy inflicting pain in the hearts of others and I enjoy making them pay" smirked Davis

Silence once again fell on both of them, Yuzuki was trying to find a way to get out of there, Davis on the other hand was thinking on how to convince the girl to keep

her mouth shut. Without any type of warning a portal appeared and Davis knew that the sovereigns were after him once again. He saw two familiar faces attack him;

"VENOM AXE!"

"TREASURE ARROW!"

Davis quickly grabbed Yuzuki while he dodged the attack with no problem, he signaled Yuzuki to stand behind him so that he could protect her from the attacks;

"Stay here and don't move while I make up a barrier ok"

"Y-Y-es" replied Yuzuki who couldn't believe her eyes at the monsters she saw

"HAZARD BARRIER!" yelled Davis as a purple energy field covered the spot where Yuziki was standing

"Child of darkness we meet again, this time I will make sure to end your pathetic life"

"Oh so you're alive, interesting it was to be expected after all you two are the strongest of the devas" said Davis

"It's nice to see you again little Davis" said a cold voice that Davis immediately recognized

"You came back for more uh, Sandiramon"

* * *

**So there it is, the fight has begun, Sandiramon and another deva (which I will reveal in the next chapter) have invaded Odaiba and plan to kill Davis.**

** Who will win? Will Yuzuki be alright? And what about Jun and Ken, Will Ken accept Davis after what he did to Osamu?"**

**Please R&R**


	17. Demise of the Devas

"I knew you wouldn't learn, tell me how are the rest of your allies, oh I remember I KILLED THEM ALL!" laughed Davis as both Devas got angrier

"YOU WILL EAT THOSE WORDS PATHETIC HUMAN! FLAMING ARROWHEADS" yelled the dragon

"Come on Majiramon, is that all you got?" said Davis as he dodged thousands of arrows of light that were flung against him

"Don't forget about me little Davis" hissed Sandiramon as he went towards Davis with a lance coming from his tail

Davis continued to dodge attack after attack, he was hesitant to make his appearance in front of Yuzuki and since he was close to a crowded area he didn't want to

expose innocents to the danger of the Deva's attacks.

"STAY PUT LITTLE BRAT!" yelled Sandiramon as he tried to constrict Davis only to be blocked by the hazard barrier

"SCREW THAT!" said Davis as he looked back to Yuzuki who was trembling in fear inside of the energy field

"_I have to get rid of this girl, I can't fight if she sees my power then it's over, oh well I guess I'll have to take care of her after all" _

"PETRA FIRE!" yelled Davis while flames danced around both Devas paralyzing them completely

"BASTARD, COME AND FACE US!" spoke Majiramon

"In a moment, I just need to make sure we have privacy"

Davis quickly walked to inside the energy barrier and saw that Yuzuki was crying and looked like she had seen a ghost. He grabbed the young girl and spun her

around;

"W-Wha-t are yo-u doing?" asked the girl

"This will hurt just a little bit sweetheart but it's for the best, besides you're too pretty to die" And with that he hit her with a chop to the back of the head, her

unconscious body fell into Davis's arms and then he gently put her on the floor and turned around to face his opponents.

"Now where were we? Ah yes I was about to kill you" stated Davis calmly as both Devas tried to free themselves

Both Sandiramon and Majiramon managed to free themselves from the petrification thanks to the time Davis used to knock out Yuzuki. What they saw next made

them terrified of even moving an inch, it was Davis he was beginning to invoke his dark power, his eyes began to flash from purple to black to gold and red, his fangs

grew and his face became cold and distant. He quickly appeared in front of Majiramon and kicked him right in the face sending him crashing against a light pole on

the main street, Sandiramon yelled to his ally and got no response, the dragon was in bad shape and couldn't even manage to be on his feet. Sandiramon sensed the

boy's power and fear crept up to him, he knew he would die a slow and painful death because of the sins he had committed in the past.

"Pff, pathetic ultimates, do you really think you can win against me?" asked Davis smirking evilly at Sandiramon

"I KILLED YOUR PARENTS, I WILL KILL YOU TOO, VENOM AXE!"

Davis easily dodged the attack that was sent against him, he was growing tired of the battle and he knew it would take only a little more time before he would kill

them with no mercy. He looked at Majiramon who was still on the ground struggling to get up, people were now coming out of their houses and businesses to see

what the commotion was all about. Davis decided to call his partners because he needed to disguise himself in order to be able to fight in such a crowded place

without giving away his identity;

"_Alexia, Victoria, I need you to bring me the black vest that I have in my drawer and the ski mask with the skull on it, FAST!"_

"_Right away master, we will be there in less than a minute"_

"PETRA FIRE!"

"ARRRGHHHH! STUPID BRAT" yelled Sandiramon as he was once again paralyzed

Davis saw a portal open and his two partners quickly handed him the vest and the ski mask, he changed into them and was ready to battle and get his revenge.

Alexia and Victoria were about to draw out their blades and charge at Majiramon but were stopped when Davis lifted his hand signaling them to retreat;

"I will fight this battle alone, I need you to take the girl to a safe place, change into your child forms if necessary, do not let anyone see you, after I kill these insects I

will contact you, is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord, come on Pride let's go" said Victoria as she and Alexia picked up Yuzuki and opened a portal to an unknown location

"Now that I am comfortable we can start the fun" smiled the boy sinisterly as he walked towards Sandiramon who was still paralyzed

**Odaiba Streets**

Cody was walking along with his grandfather Chikara and had Upamon in his arms; they had both decided to pick up Cody from school while on their way to the

grocery store. Upamon then began to sniff and act strangely as the screams of people were made present.

"Upamon what is it?" asked Cody

"It's a digimon, I can smell it, and it's that way"

"We have to help those people, come on let's go" said Cody to Upamon

"Cody, you can't go alone I now I'm not much of a help but I want to be there for you" said Chikara

"Thanks grandpa, let's hurry up and see what's happening"

All of them made their way to the street and were greeted by a mob of people that had faces of surprise and fear. One woman screamed and as Cody got closer he

saw why. There was a man dressed in all black with a ski mask that had a skull covering his face, he wore boots and a vest that made him look like a military

member, but what took everyone by surprise was how easily he was manhandling a gigantic white snake while a horned dragon was trying to stand back up after

apparently being hit hard.

"Who is that guy?" said Cody to no one

"I don't know Cody but he's not a digimon and I don't think he's human" said Upamon

"Who are those two creatures that he's attacking?" asked Chikara to Upamon

"I-I can't believe it, it's the Devas"

"Devas?" asked Cody

"Yes, the Devas are a group of twelve digimon that serve the sovereigns, those two are supposed to be the strongest of the group, but he's massacring them" spoke

Upamon

Davis continued to assault Sandiramon with a series of kicks punches and throws, the snake was getting tired and he knew that it wouldn't be long until he could end

his life. But then he was caught off guard by the appearance of a young boy with a digimon.

"_It's Cody, wow he's grown I hope he didn't come here to interfere" _thought Davis as he glanced at the spot where Cody and his grandfather were

"He's looking right at you Cody" said Chikara

"Do you think he's the good guy" asked Cody

"I don't know, he seems pretty ruthless right now, should I digivolve?" asked Upamon

"Cody, let's wait and see what this man does before you attack him" pleaded Chikara

The king of the hazard continued to attack Sandiramon and realized that the crowd had grown into a small mob; people were screaming others were too surprised to

speak, but he loved it, he liked to feel power and revenge was the sweetest joy for him. He decided to begin the demise of the Devas and with one strong kick to the

jaw of Sandiramon pulled back and left the digimon on the floor.

"_Time to start the real fun"_ he thought

"HAZARD PISTOLS!" heard the crowd as two chrome color pistols with strange markings appeared in the man's hands.

"NOW ITS TIME TO DIE" yelled Davis as he approached the fallen digimon

Cody watched as the man magically pulled out two pistols that seemed to be powerful just by looking at them, he saw how determined the guy was to kill the

digimon and he couldn't let it happen. He had already seen much pain and wasn't going to let him hurt the digimon.

"He's going to kill them, Cody we have to help them" said Upamon

"Right, digivolve know

"UPAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…..

ARMADILLOMON"

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO….

DIGMON THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE!

The people around Cody were even more shocked as a new digimon joined the battle commanded by a small boy. Cody signaled Digmon to try and reason with the

man because he didn't want him to fight, the man was too strong and it would take up a lot of effort to even manage to stop him.

"Listen sir, I don't know who or what you are but you can't kill the digimon" said Digmon with a hint of fear in his voice that Davis quickly got

"And what makes you think I'll stop?" asked Davis as he walked towards Digmon

"I don't know but I will have to stop you if you don't"

"You can't stop me Digmon, I am far superior to almost any mega level, with your power you will be deleted in less than 5 seconds"

"How do you know my name and how are you so sure that you can delete me in such a short time" asked Digmon

"Look I don't want Cody to be upset about this but I need to kill them for my own reasons and to answer your question, I know that I can kill you in that time

because I've done it thousands of times with other digimons" smiled Davis at Digmon who stood frozen not knowing what to do next

"Now please step aside and let me finish my job" said Davis now with a more menacing tone

"I-I can't, I have to protect the digimon"

"Then you leave no choice, PETRA FIRE!" yelled Davis as the familiar flames appeared around Digmon paralyzing him completely

"W-What did you do?" asked Digmon

Davis paid no attention to Digmon's question and instead looked at Cody who had fear on his features and was ready to jump into battle to try and save his partner.

The hazard boy then grabbed one of Digmon's antennas and began to suck the energy out of him.

"Reverse Digivolve" said Davis as Digmon began to change into Upamon and fell to the floor unconscious

"UPAMON!" yelled Cody but was stopped by Davis who yelled to him

"YOUR DIGIMON WILL BE OK, BUT I MUST FINISH MY TASK, DO NOT INTERFIERE YOUNG DESTINED"

Davis once again grabbed his pistols and started to shoot continuously at both Devas, the bullets that came out of the pistols were black and created a purple and

gray mist that covered the area. He decided to end the lives of both digimon as painfully as possible and with that he pulled out a black sword

"DEMONIC BLADE!"

He made his way over to the fallen Devas who by now were covered in blood and had their data showing in circles. He picked up Majiramon and looked at him

straight in the eye; he cocked his sword and slowly push it against Majiramon's eye until it was nothing more than a bloody piece of flesh. He continued to do so with

the other eye, the screams of pain filled the air as Davis cut both of Majiramon's legs and left him on the floor. People were starting to get sick because of the grim

show that was being put on; the young man looked at the Deva and used mind control on him.

"Eye of nightmare" Now I want you to cut your friends eyes and then cut your left arm"

'Yes master" replied the Deva in a robotic voice

Majiramon grabbed the blade from Davis's hand and crawled towards the fallen Sandiramon who by now was bleeding heavily. Sandiramon didn't have time to react

before he felt an agonixing pain in his eyes, the last thing he saw was Davis laughing evilly and his ally thrashing a sword into his remaining eye. After leaving

Sandiramon blind Majiramon began to cut his left arm much to the horror of the spectators who were too afraid to even move. The blood gushed out of the arm as it

dispersed into data and left a fallen Deva on the floor waiting for his death.

Davis had been enjoying the show and was now ready to end Majiramon's life; he grabbed the blade from his hand and aimed at his neck,

"This is the end of the road for you Majiramon, I'm just a little sad that your gods weren't here to see how pathetically your life ended, but oh well I will make sure to

tell them when I kill them too"

The dark hazard chosen began to slowly slice the neck of Majiramon; blood gushed into his face and covered his black clothing as the Deva gave his last agonizing

breaths. The data was quickly captured by the D4A and Davis turned to his most hated enemy, Sandiramon.

"Sandiramon, Sandiramon, who would have thought that the young boy who cried in front of the bodies of the ones he loved, would be the one to end your life, it's

funny really"

"Y-You w-will not make those humans come back, I enjoyed killing each of them, and I hope you remember their dead faces every night as you sleep"

"Oh I do I see them all the time, but just as you loved to kill them I will savor each moment I make you feel pain, MIND ILLUSION!"

Sandiramon began to scream and yell unrecognizable words as he twitched and turned on the floor, his white body was now red from all the blood spilled and he

began to cough and looked like he was going to choke. The people that were watching were horrified to say the least, the man had absolutely no remorse and no

mercy towards his opponents, this was battle was different from the ones that took place in Odaiba previously; this one was gory and filled with fresh blood.

"He's torturing it"

"I-I'm scared"

"He-He's a monster"

"Why doesn't he just kill it?"

Davis ceased the mind illusion and grabbed his blade, he sunk it with so much force inside of Sandiramon's throat that the blade went thru his jaw and ended up

puncturing his all the way up to the top of his mouth. Davis gripped the blade and rushed it out of the Deva's mouth leaving a gaping hole and filling both his body

and his blade with blood, making the blade disappear he invoked his power once again;

"FLAME CHAIN!" a metal chain covered in flames appeared in the young man's hand and he began to repeatedly beat Sandiramon into an even worse state

Cody had been watching the carnage and could not believe how easily Digmon had been defeated, the man didn't even break a sweat, and he was scared for Upamon

but at the same time knew that if he tried to get him he would probably be killed by the mysterious man. Chikara remained his usual calm self but in his eyes there

was worry, not only for Upamon and Cody but for everyone that was present.

"ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHH, NO! NO! NO! DAMN YOU CHILD OF DARKNESS! DAMN YOU!" yelled Sandiramon in pain as the chain continued to hit him

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS FUN!" Laughed Davis maniacally

"It's time to end this once and for all"

Davis made the chain disperse into the air and once again called upon the demonic blade, he stood there eyeing his opponent as the silence filled the air. Nobody

dared even breathe; they were all waiting to see what the young boy would do next. The dark hazard king then spoke to the fallen snake that was bleeding on the

pavement;

"Sandiramon, you destroyed my life, you murdered in cold blood the only people that I had, and I had to endure so much pain and sorrow because of you. I bowed to

get revenge and turned to the darkness for help and here we are. FOR THOSE THAT HAVE LEFT THIS WORLD WITH INNOCENCE IN THEIR HEARTS, FOR THE BLOOD

THAT WAS SPILLED BY YOUR GODS, FOR THE YOUNG BOY THAT YOU SENT TO A LIVING HELL, YOU LOOSE SANDIRAMON. CHECKMATE!"

Davis gripped the blade once again and jumped high into the air, he then spun his body so fast that it generated a small tornado; he dived right for Sandiramon's

head;

"TENRYU SLASH!" the blade went thru the skull of Sandiramon before making his head explode into bits of data and blood.

Davis landed on the concrete and picked Upamon while cradling him, he spun around and faced the crowd of people who were flabbergasted at what had just taken

place, and some were crying others were quiet, but no one was calm, it seemed that the devil himself had battled in front of them. And indeed he looked like a

demon, his clothes bloodied, his face covered by a ski mask with the image of a skull and those terrifying, cold and distant eyes were still flashing from one color to

another. Davis looked back at Cody and deciding that he had had too much exposure took Upamon with him as he quickly opened a portal;

"Dimensional Rift"

"WAIT! UPAMON!" yelled Cody trying to go after the man only to be held by Chikara who tried to calm him

"Cody, Cody, listen to me, there is nothing we can do now, you saw how powerful that man is, and you should try and contact your friends and then find him"

"Y-You're right grandpa, thanks" said Cody

Cody's D-Terminal began to ring signaling an incoming message, he quickly opened it and read to himself

"_Come to the Shinjuku park ASAP, you may bring your grandfather, please do not call any of your friends, if you do not follow these instructions Upamon dies" _read

the message

* * *

**So after almost three weeks IM BACK! But what's going to happen to Upamon? Will Davis kill him? And what about Cody and his grandpa, how will **

**they react once they find out who the kidnapper really is? **

**I'm sorry I took so long to update but these tests and lack of inspiration were killing me. Hopefully this chapter is a little better than the other one **

**but will see.**

**Please R&R**


	18. Family Reunion

Cody and his grandfather quickly headed towards Shinjuku park, Cody was desperate to call for help but stopped himself for fear of Upamon being hurt by the

mysterious man. Both of them made their way to the Teleport Station and got boarded the train, it would take at least half an hour for them to get to Shinjuku park.

**Shinjuku Park**

Davis had managed to appear on top of a nearby building and had called for his partners to bring him regular clothes. Alexia and Victoria had appeared seconds later

and had told the hazard chosen that Yuzuki was still knocked out and was staying with them at a nearby motel in the Kabukicho red light district. They had both left

after giving him the location to the motel and the boy was left alone with Upamon who was still weak from the attack he had received. Davis then quickly made his

way to a nearby rooftop to change his clothes; he walked to the park and sat on the grass while he closed his eyes drifting into a memory sleep.

"_This place, I remember it, all those tears, oh how long has it been, how long"_ he thought

_**Davis Flashback**_

"Please sir, spare a coin to get something to eat" said a skinny child that was barefoot and had a ripped shirt that showed his marked ribs while he extended his bony

arm

"I TOLD YOU NO! STREET RAT GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! DON'T TOUCH ME!" yelled a man in a suit who had been passing by

"B-But sir I-I"

*SMACK*

The child's face was met with the man's gigantic fist throwing him on the cold floor, he tried telling him again but this only made the man angrier, he kept beating

him, kicking and punching the little boy who could just crawl and cry with no hope to be saved.

"P-P-LEASE STOP! STOP! IT HURTS"

"THIS SHOULD TEACH YOU NOT TO BOTHER GROWNUPS PUNK!" yelled the man as he kicked the boy's rib cage once again before he turned and left

The young boy was crying on the floor while blood came out of his scrapped knees and elbows, his right shoulder was killing him and was probably dislocated, he lay

there crying silently as the cold winter rain began to fall, crushing his warmth, destroying his life, and killing his last bit hope.

"Mommy, Daddy, come back, please come back" said the child as he was soaked by the rain and passed out from the pain

_**End flashback**_

**Shinjuku Park**

Davis had been woken up by Upamon who was squirming in his arms trying to get free from his grip. Upamon expected to see the same masked man but instead saw

a teenager that looked to be no more than 16 years old; he asked the teen for the man in the mask wondering if he had escaped.

"Hey buddy, sorry to act like that but I was afraid you were that scary man from before"

"Oh, hi Upamon, I must say that it wasn't my intention to scare you" said Davis looking at the digimon

"Wait, how come you're different, your clothes are clean and you lost the mask" asked Upamon while he jumped to the floor setting himself free from Davis's grip

"Now now, no need to be hostile either, I needed to change my appearance so that I could meet an old friend"

"Are you going to delete me? Or are you going to give me to your friend?" asked the digimon

"Well I'm going to give you back to my friend, since he is your partner after all" said Davis

"I don't understand, who are you talking about?" asked Upamon

"Hello, I'm glad you could make it in time" said Davis as he quickly turned around to face both Chikara and Cody who had been rapidly walking towards them

"Where's Upamon, what have you done to him?" asked Cody

"There is no need to be preoccupied, your partner is fine, in fact we were just talking about you, Upamon you are free to go" said Davis as he grabbed Upamon and

gave him to Cody who was questioning Davis's motives

"Excuse me young man, but are you the same person that we saw earlier?" asked Chikara calmly

"Yes I am, I must apologize to you and the young boy for bringing you into this predicament, I can assure you it was not my intention to harm any of you" replied

Davis sincerely

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU KILLED THOSE DIGIMON, HOW CAN WE TRUST YOU?" yelled Cody

Chikara was analyzing the young man for any signs of hostility but all he found was sincerity, this teenager was different, not only his appearance but his complete

aura was one of negativity and darkness mixed with a cool feeling of strange calmness and elegance, the elder however was always taught to give the benefit of the

doubt, he put his arm on Cody's shoulder and said;

"Cody, let's hear what this young man has to say for himself"

"Bu-t grandpa"

"The benefit of the doubt is a valuable asset, now young man please explain why you took Upamon from my grandson" said Chikara keeping Cody quiet

"Very well, you see Mr. Hida I had some important scores to settle with both digimon, after Upamon decided to interfere I had the option of either killing him or

taking him with me to ensure that he wouldn't be of interference. I chose the second of course because Cody never did anything against me and I don't betray my

friends"

"What are you talking about? How do you know my name? When did we become friends?" asked Cody clearly confused

"Let me tell you a story but before I do so why don't we head out for some tea, this is going to be a long conversation" said Davis while he turned his back and lead

the way

Chikara and Cody were hesitant at first to follow the boy but nevertheless agreed out of pure curiosity. Davis led them to a small teahouse that was almost empty

except for the waiter who was distracted by the soccer game on TV and the couple making out in a corner. After ordering and receiving their drinks Davis crossed his

leg and began to speak;

"Now let me tell you a story about a young boy, he was only 12 years old, he was abused and bullied everyday by his foster parents and his peers, his so called

friends ridiculed and mocked him at every chance they got. He only had one true confident and friend, he was a small blue dragon that had the heart of a true

warrior; pure and noble, but after saving themselves from a sure death they were betrayed by those who they protected in the past, they killed the small digimon

and the young man swore to get revenge on them even if it was the last thing he did. He is now back to fulfill that promise he made" said Davis while he took a sip of

tea

"It's Davis, after all these years but where is he?" asked Cody impatiently

"He's standing in front of you Cody" smiled Davis at Cody who gasped at the information

"I-I can't believe it, is it really you?"

"Yup, I must apologize if I my appearance and actions are different than how you remember me" said Davis

"I still can't believe it, the Davis I knew wouldn't hurt a fly and you just killed two digimon without mercy" said Cody trying his best not to get angrier

"Mr. Hida, may I ask you a question?" said Davis turning to Chikara

"If it will help clear this misunderstanding then by all means go ahead young man" answered Chikara

"If you could take revenge for what happened to your son, would you do it?" asked Davis stunning both Cody and Chikara

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?" yelled Cody losing his temper

"If you answer that question you will find out the motive for my actions" said Davis as he got up from his seat

"Wait young man" said Chikara looking up at Davis

"Yes?"

"I would, I know that it would be selfish but justice is precious, I would have revenge for the death of my son"

"There you have it; I only took revenge for the innocents whose lives were lost"

"I'm not buying it, your whole appearance is completely different than Davis's, even if it has been 4 years it would still be impossible to have such a big change, you

may know Davis's story but you're not him, plus what you did while you battled the Devas was not something a human could do" spoke Cody clearly not convinced

"You can believe what you want but I urge you to talk to Ken and Jun about it, they have already discovered my identity, and as for my power all I can say is that all

will be revealed in time"

"Different paths will lead to different meadows, make sure you are in the right one young man, what you did was cruel and chaos will only lead to more chaos"

advised Chikara

"I beg to differ, in this life at the end of every road there is always death, I am a firm believer that revenge is justice in disguise."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend to, but I must ask you to not reveal my identity to anyone"

"Why should we help you? After you killed those digimon, after you kidnapped Upamon. Give me one reason why" challenged Cody

"Because if you don't then the Gods will send for you and will kill you and every single person you love" replied Davis coldly as he exited the teashop

"Gods?" wondered Cody

Davis began to walk towards the motel in Kabukicho were the angels and Yuzuki were staying at; he noticed a small bar and grill in a street corner and decided to

stop and eat something since he was still hungry. He went into the bar after successfully bribing the security guard, this is what he had learned throughout the years,

and if he couldn't threaten people he could always bribe and talk himself into acceptance. As he looked around he noticed that it wasn't a normal bar but rather a

cover up for a rather private strip club, since it was still relatively early there were few girls dancing, he made his way to the counter and was greeted by a middle

aged man with a long black beard and brown eyes.

"Hello son, what can I get you?"

"Do you have anything to eat, I'm not here to party" asked Davis

"Well we don't usually give food but I'm sure I can at least make you a sandwich if that's ok with you" replied the man

"Sure thanks" answered Davis

The dark hazard chosen looked around and had his attention caught by a scene that was unfolding at the back of the club, his eyes drifted to a woman in her mid-

twenties that was "accompanying" a middle aged man. The man apparently was not pleased with some of the movements the girl was making and stood up grabbed

her and pulled her out the back door. Davis sensed that something bad was going to happen and decided to follow the man and young woman out the back, he

managed to remain unnoticed but was flabbergasted when he saw that the man who had grabbed the girl was no other than Haruto Motomiya his step-father, the

man who had beaten and tortured him for so many times.

"7950 FOR ONE DANCE, ONE DANCE!" yelled Haruto at the girl

"Sir, I told you that it's the club's rate, I'm not making it up" replied the girl

"WELL SHIT, I AINT GOING TO PAY A DIME" said Haruto beginning to get angrier

"What are you doing? Let me go" said the girl trying to yank herself away from Haruto's grip

Davis decided to step in, not so much for the girl's safety but because it would be a great opportunity to get some payback for the hell he endured some years ago.

He creeped behind Haruto and put his hand on his shoulder;

"Hello mate, sorry to interrupt but can you please let the woman go" said Davis in a commanding tone

"Get out of here kid, this isn't any of your business this is between me and the girl" replied Haruto looking over at Davis

"You know I was actually thinking of going easy on you but I see that you still have that temper Haruto, so now I'm going to get revenge"

Davis pressed his hand so hard against Haruto's shoulder that he let go of the young woman and dropped to the floor in pain, the chosen stepped back and signaled

the girl to get inside. Haruto got to his feet and went mad with rage as he tried to punch Davis in the face, the boy merely ducked and his step-father's hand was met

with a concrete wall, a loud thud was heard and although Haruto's hand did not seem to be broken it still took quite a beating. The man screamed profanities and

again went for Davis who by now was smiling at his pain, Davis grabbed Haruto's other hand as it tried to reach his face, he crushed the hand with so much force that

the bone cracking could be heard;

"How does it feel to have the tables turned on you huh? Do you hear that sound? It's the bones inside of your hand slowly being crushed" laughed Davis while Haruto

squirmed and screamed in pain

"PLEASE, PLEASE NO MORE! NOOOOOO!"

"Awww, come on step-father, don't cry the fun is just starting" mocked Davis

The young teen grabbed Haruto by the shirt collar and began to apply pressure to his left shoulder; the screaming was getting louder and the pain more evident. The

dislocated shoulder made a snapping sound as Davis let Haruto fall to his knees once again, he then proceeded to punch him in the face repeatedly and kick his legs

and ribs until he began to cough up blood. After he had decided that it had been enough torture he picked him up and looked him in the eye while he calmly spoke to

him;

"It's been a pleasure reuniting with you step-father"

"W-Who ar-e y-you?" asked Haruto barely conscious

"I see that Jun did keep her promise, I guess that I should repay her by letting you live, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little game" said Davis

"Hazard pistol" One pistol appeared in Davis's right hand and with the other he pulled out a coin

"Now were going to play heads and tails, heads you live, tails you die, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Davis as he put the canon of the pistol against Haruto's forehead

*Cling* The coin made a sound as it hit the floor and Davis pulled the trigger of the gun but nothing came out, he smiled at Haruto who by now had lost control of his

bladder and said;

"It looks like destiny has other plans for you step-father but I guess I should leave you with a little gift as a payback for everything you did to me"

"Mind Illusion"

Haruto fell on his back unconscious and started to turn and convulse violently, meanwhile Davis called an ambulance while he went back to the inside of the bar.

Inside he found the woman that had been manhandled by Haruto with a scared expression on her face, the man in charge of the wages was apparently asking why

she hadn't been paid for the dance she gave. He approached the two individuals and poked the girl both of their attention.

"I'm sorry for my tardy but I left my wallet in the car and this lovely lady offered to wait for me to pay for the dance" said Davis as he handed the money to the man

who walked away

He then turned to the girl and ushered her to a nearby table, they both sat down and Davis began to ask her about the frequency with which Haruto visited the place.

He found out that he was there at least three times a week and that he would sometimes get aggressive with the girls but wasn't kicked out mainly because of the

financial problems that the club was facing.

"Oh but where are my manners? What is your name sweetheart?" asked Davis

"Just call me Jade" answered the girl

"Is that your real name or the one you use?"

"It's the one I use and I prefer that no one knows who I am" answered the woman

"I see, well I have to get going now but maybe one day we'll see each other again, as for the crisis of the club maybe I can help. Here is my number, call me and

we'll go from there. See you around Jade" smile Davis as he gave the woman a card with his number on it

Davis walked out of the bar and saw that there was a man being mounted on a stretcher to be taken to the hospital. He smirked and laughed coldly as he saw his

step-father being connected to an artificial breather.

"For some wounds there is no healing only revenge, this is only the beggining dear step-father" said Davis to himself as he walked away from the scene

* * *

**So Davis has reunited with his foster dad and it seems that the reunion wasn't as warm as everyone thought. What will happen to Haruto? Will Cody**

** reveal Davis's identity? And what about Yuzuki? What will Davis do to her? **

**I'm sorry if I haven't been able to update sooner but summer school is killing me but as soon as I get out I promise to update much more frequently.**

**Please R&R**


	19. Chaos

**Kabukicho, Japan**

Davis arrived at the motel where his partners and Yuzuki were hiding, he carefully opened the door and found that Yuzuki had woken up and at the moment was

eating alongside the angels who apparently had shifted to their child forms.

"Hello Yuzuki, angels, I apologize for the tardy but the situation took more time to control than I had predicted" said Davis

"Master, how did the battle go?" asked Alexia

"I eliminated them as expected but I ran into an old friend on the way"

"Really? Was it the boy of kindness again?" asked Victoria

"No, surprisingly it was the bearer of the digi-eggs of knowledge and reliability"

"Oh, it was not expected at all" said Alexia

"Never would have guessed" said Victoria

Yuzuki had been listening to the exchange of words between the two children and Davis, she noticed that the teen was now wearing new clothes and he seemed to

know the little girls very well from the way he was casually speaking to them.

"U-Umm excuse me, but I" Yuzuki was cut off by Davis who noticed her and was now approaching her fast

"I hope that my angels treated you correctly, my apologies but all of this was needed"

"They did but can you tell me. What am I doing here?" asked Yuzuki

"Well, after you asked me about Osamu I knocked you out because I had matters to attend to"

"I-I remember, Y-YOU KILLED OSAMU! AND THEN YOU HIT ME AND I WOKE UP IN THIS SHADY PLACE, WITH THESE GIRLS THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW" exploded

Yuzuki

"You need to calm down and listen to what I have to say" spoke Davis trying to calm her down

"NO! YOU KILLED A PERSON, AND I SAW HOW YOU BATTLED THOSE TWO BEASTS, YOURE NOT HUMAN, WHO KNOWS WHAT YOU DID TO ME, and IM LEAVING AND

CALLING THE POLICE!" said Yuzuki as she tried to walk thru the door

Both demon lords had kept quiet through the girl's outburst, but after seeing the identity of their master in danger they decided to act. Alexia quickly stepped in front

of Yuzuki while Victoria grabbed both of her arms, Davis watched this and remained calm as he saw both of her partners glare at Yuzuki who was desperately trying

to free from Victoria's grip.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!" Yuzuki couldn't believe how two kids were so strong, she watched Davis smile sinisterly and make his way towards her

"Now Ms. Tezuka, you will listen to what I have to say without interrupting and if you make the mistake of yelling or calling the cops, I will end your life just like the

ones of my enemies. Is that understood?" spoke Davis with a cold voice that sent shivers thru Yuzuki's body

"P-Please d-d-ont hurt me"

"That will depend entirely on you, if you continue with your emotional breakdown and incoherent threats then I will be forced to act. Now please sit down and let me

explain why you are in this position" said Davis elegantly as he signaled Yuzuki to take a seat on the bed

"Now, as you know I am not an ordinary human, I am the king of darkness, I cannot explain to you in detail what that means for your own safety but I will tell you

that I am probably the most powerful creature in this whole dimension. As for what you witnessed before, I will say that Osamu deserved his death and I made it as

painful as possible, I believe that there are some of us that hurt because it is needed and others like him that do it out of sheer pleasure. The digimon that attacked

me were sent by the ones responsible for the misery that my life has become, I only did what any other resentful soul would have done. I killed them with no mercy

just like they did with the people I loved." said Davis with an expressionless face

"W-What did they do to you?" asked Yuzuki frightened

"They crushed my hope, took away my light, and left me alone in the world" answered Davis not wanting to go into detail

"I'm sorry; I never thought that your reasons were so strong"

"Don't mention it, but all I ask from you is to please keep this conversation and everything you saw between us"

"Don't worry I will, after all you saved me from the hell I had been thru for such a long time, but can I ask you a question?" said Yuzuki

"Sure, go ahead"

"Why did you save me?"

"Because I wanted to show that if karma doesn't make justice, then I will, plus let's just say that I know what it's like to be abused" said Davis

"T-Thank Y-You" trembled Yuzuki

"You're welcome, unfortunately I cannot take you home since I left my car but I can call a cab if that's ok with you"

"Yes that's ok" responded Yuzuki

After Yuzuki left, the angels and Davis made their way to Olympian towers where both Alexia and Victoria were still doubtful of the silence that was promised by

Yuzuki.

"My lord, do you really think that she will keep quiet?" asked Victoria

"Yes, Yes I do my dear" said Davis

"How can you be sure, master?" asked Alexia

"Because I saw it in her eyes, she is sad that Osamu died but deep down she knows that it was the only way for him to stop hurting her, besides if she does decide to

go against us then we can always erase her memory" said Davis

**Digital World: Central Quadrant**

The sovereigns were gathered inside of their lair; they had received the news of the death of the Devas and were now discussing what their next move would be.

Their options were getting smaller, the Devas were all dead, they couldn't fight Davis themselves because they would surely perish, and the rest of the digimon that

would be willing to risk themselves wouldn't be able to even put a scratch on the boy.

"The time is running out, the boy will soon find the portal and will come searching for us" said Baihumon

"Baihumon is right, besides your servants still haven't been able to translate the dark hazard prophecy" said Ebonwumon to Azulongmon accusingly

"I know that Ebonwumon, but remember that this prophecy is supposed to be understood only by the dark king which if you do remember WANTS TO KILL US ALL!"

replied Azulongmon losing his temper

"SO YOURE TELLING ME THAT IN NINE YEARS, YOUR INCOMPETENT LACKEYS COULDN'T DESCIPHER IT!" yelled back Ebonwumon

"WELL IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GIVE IT A TRY THEN I DARE YOU TO"

"SILENCE!" yelled Fanglongmon

"We need to be working together instead of fighting, don't you see? The end is imminent and we have to find a way to prevent it"

"Fanglongmon is right, for what we know, the child has the power to destroy this whole dimension, but without the complete translation of the prophecy that

information is useless. "Azulongmon, where is the text as of right now?" asked Zquiaomon

"It's in File island, I have entrusted my most fellow servants to protect it" answered Azulongmon

"Do you think we should involve the digidestined?" asked Baihumon

"Not right now, but if the brat discovers the existence of the prophecy then we will ask the destined to battle him" said Fanglongmon

"Do you think they will be able to do it?" asked Zquiaomon

"They will hesitate at first, but their judgment and hate for darkness will make them accept"

**Tokyo: Japan**

**Olympian Towers**

It was the middle of the night when Davis's D4A began beeping; the chosen quickly picked it up and answered the video call. It was Wisemon, Davis's mentor and

friend who had stayed in the dark castle in order to keep an eye on the sovereign's plans.

"Good evening my king, I apologize for disrupting your sleep" apologized Wisemon

"Not a problem sensei, but I must ask why the sudden call?" asked Davis curiously

"I have some important news for you my king, it seems that there exists a prophecy which foretells the battle that is coming" said Wisemon

"Do you mean like the one with me and the sovereigns?"

"I believe so, but I have discovered that apparently only you can decipher its true meaning, it is hidden in File Island where Azulongmon's servants have been trying

to decipher it"

"File island huh, well then I believe it's time to visit the eastern quadrant once again" said Davis

"I should warn you my king, that the destined may be informed if your presence is noted, this could cause a clash between the two groups" advised Wisemon

"I know that sensei, but even if they try they cannot hurt me or my girls, I will be careful and thank you once again"

"Goodbye my king, until we meet again" said Wisemon

"_A prophecy huh, this just got even more interesting, but oh well, I bet that not even the prophecy will predict my appearance" _thought Davis

**Odaiba high school**

Davis and his partners had planned to go directly to File Island after school ended, the start of the day had gone relatively normal, Alexia and Victoria had watched

Yuzuki and her friends and the girl seemed to be calmer than before. The incident that had taken place the day before shocked the world and everyone was still on

high alert. The authorities did not have any leads and had dubbed the man in the mask with the name "Chaos" based on the damage he had done to his opponents,

now Davis was pleased with this new reputation mostly because he had learned that the more intimidating he was the lesser chance of new enemies arising.

Ken was sitting on the rooftop of the school waiting for Jun, they had both received a message from Cody explaining what had happened the day before and had

decided to confront Davis about it.

"Hi Jun, so is Davis coming?" asked Ken

"I don't know, I sent him the message but I'm not sure yet"

"How's your dad, I heard it from Tai, is he still at the hospital?" asked Ken

"Yes he hasn't woken up but the doctors say he's fine, it was only a small concussion"

"Hello Ken, sister" said Davis as he suddenly emerged from the door

"Davis, glad you could make it" said Ken coolly trying his best no to sound upset

"My friend let's cut the crap and get down to business, I have things that require my assistance" replied Davis

"Tell us, did you do it? I mean did you kill those digimon" asked Jun

"Yes I did, I finally killed the one responsible for my parent's death and now only the gods remain" replied Davis

"So it's true, you really are a killer and have given into darkness" said Ken

"Call it as you want, but I did what I had to do, and yes I did give into darkness but at the same time it has made me see life in a whole different side. Ken you have

not been able to put past the emperor phase not because you are weak it is because you are still judgmental and afraid of the darkness, the day you recognize it is

the day you will be finally free" replied Davis getting on Ken's nerves

"You have no remorse for what you did?" said Jun

"Not at all, by the way how's my dear step-father doing?" mocked Davis

"How do you know about my dad? HUH!" gasped Jun

"YOU BASTARD, YOU DID IT DIDN'T YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE TO BEAT HIM" accused Jun

"I would deny it but no, I enjoyed every minute of it, my apologies though, it seems the old man still hasn't been able to control his temper" replied Davis

Jun tried to control her tears but it was just too much, that little boy she used to bully was now a heartless killer that had hurt her dad with no remorse whatsoever.

She walked towards him and slapped him across the face multiple times; he just stood there not even faced by the hits as if he didn't even feel them. After she ran

out of strength, Davis grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes that were now flashing in different colors;

"Sister, I know that you are upset for what I did to your father and because of rescuing me in the past from that orphanage I will let this offense pass and let my step

-father live. But make no mistake that if you ever lay a hand on me again, I will be forced to dispose of you"

"Davis, what are you doing? It's your sister dammit, how can you be so evil, so cruel, the destined were right, you truly have lost it" said Ken who had been watching

both of them

"We all have a little darkness inside, you should know that" replied Davis walking away from the scene

"Oh and by the way, if by any chance you are called to the digital world; don't interfere because my angels are not as forgiving as I am"

Davis left the rooftop while Ken went and tried to help Jun who was sprawled on the floor crying, both of them decided to keep quiet on what Davis had done, not

because they didn't want everyone to know but because they had seen a new side of Davis that was cruel and dark, a side that was a true hazard.

**Olympian Towers; Tokyo**

The hazard group was getting prepared to make their voyage to File island, they had agreed that the both Victoria and Alexia would remain in their child forms and

Davis would wear his vest and skull ski mask in order to protect his identity, they would only communicate only by telepathy and would try to get out as soon as

possible.

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant: File Island**

The group arrived at the Shore of File Island and began walking towards the coordinates that Wisemon had given Davis, the walk was calm and Davis and his

partners were making small talk. In the distance there was a village that Alexia identified as the one from the coordinates, Davis decided to quietly sneak into the

small town while Alexia and Victoria searched the skies for any new leads;

"Well keep in contact as we agreed, if I need help I will tell you if not then keep searching for any intruders" said Davis

"Yes master" replied both digimon

"Oh and if the digidestined try to interfere only incapacitate their digimon, don't kill them ok"

"Understood, my lord"

The angels flew into the sky, Davis entered the village and was stunned to see that a large number of digimon were standing at the end of the main path, there were

easily dozens if not hundreds of them, they all appeared to be at the ultimate and mega levels. Their leader was apparently a mega level digimon that Davis

recognized as Regulumon; he had the appearance of a Leomon but was three times bigger and wore a special armor that covered the left side of his chest. The

chosen of darkness did not seem faced by his size or apparent strength; instead he walked closer and tried to pass but was blocked by him;

"Intruder, state your business here" said Regulumon

"My business does not matter to you, I am merely here to claim what is mine" responded Davis

"I'll ask again what is your business here, this is a village that serves the God of the west Azulongmon, and you will not pass further until you tell me your name and

your purpose"

"My purpose is to slay the gods and my names are various, I am the dark king, I am the hazard chosen, I am the master of darkness, I AM CHAOS!" yelled Davis as

he lunged at Regulumon who was taken by surprise and stumbled backwards

"WHAT THE! AHHHHH!" yelled Regulumon

"MAGNA BLAST!" yelled Davis as he hit Regulumon head on instantly deleting him

The remaining digimon stood in shock as they watched their leader be deleted without putting up a fight; the boy seemed calm and smiled at the sky like he had not

a care in the world. The digimon that apparently was second in command was an Andromon; he looked afraid and cowered behind his allies but nevertheless ordered

everyone to attack.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE. ATTACK!"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" said a voice up from the sky

"If you wish to die then we will gladly grant you that wish" spoke another voice

"Ahh, my girls didn't think you would show up so early" said Davis as Victoria and Alexia lowered themselves to the earth

"Our apologies master" replied Alexia

"So it seems that these fools have a death wish" spoke Victoria

"I tried being friendly but their leader wouldn't listen and I had to kill him"

The opposing side watched the friendly exchange between the masked group while stopping their attack at the same time, they were about to launch themselves

once again but where stopped when a Rapidmon that was on the front lines screamed in fear;

"NOOOOOO! I-IT C-CANT BE!"

"What is it Rapidmon?" asked a BlueMeramon

"ITS THEM, IT'S THE DEMON LORDS, those eyes, those dresses, those wings, OH MY, WERE DOOMED!"

Everyone that surrounded Rapidmon froze in their spots and looked over at the two angels who were smiling sinisterly; these were the most feared of the demon

lords. Lucemon of pride, the angel of the heavens that sought to destroy the dimensions and create new ones from scratch, the cold and calculative leader that once

ruled over all that was to be. Lilithmon of lust, the fallen angelic queen that reveled against the celestials in the distant past, the one that could destroy a being with

just one killer look, they were the horrifying legends of the past that had come back to haunt those that lived.

"It seems that you remember us" said Alexia

"Come on pride, who could forget these beautiful faces" responded Victoria

"I have to agree with Victoria, you are nothing short of unforgettable" spoke Davis

"Thank you master, that's really sweet of you" spoke Alexia

"But enough of the talk lets end this once and for all" said Victoria

"Wait girls; let me give them one more chance. YOU HAVE THE CHANCE TO LIVE TELL ME WHERE THE DARK HAZARD PROPHECY IS AND ILL BE ON MY WAY!" yelled

Davis to Andromon and his followers

"WE WONT GIVE YOU THE PROPHECY, SPAWN OF DARKNESS; WE SHALL PERISH IF IT'S NECESSARY TO PROTECT IT!"

"I gave you a choice and you refused it, but I admire your conviction, it is that reason why I will kill you painlessly, I'm sorry it had to end this way"

"TROOPS PREPARE YOURSELVES, ATTACK TO KILL!" commanded Andromon

"Angels, prepare to stike at my signal"

"Understood my lord"

**Odaiba; Japan**

"Tai, I need you to call the others and tell them to meet at my place fast, Gennai just told me that File island is under attack" said Izzi thru the phone

"Alright, I'll call the others and be on my way" replied Tai as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door

"_Emergency, File island attack, meet at Izzi's" _said the message that Tai texted to the others

Everyone was soon gathered at Izzi's place, the tension was high as Izzi quickly typed the coordinates on his computer, Kari rapidly opened the portal and everyone

was sucked into the digital world.

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant: File Island**

The island looked relatively calm and peaceful but in the far horizon there was smoke covering the sky, it was the sign of a fire, the destined quickly digivolved their

partners and headed towards the area.

"What do you think happened?" asked Sora

"I don't know, Gennai didn't tell me what or who attacked" replied Izzi

"Oh God, do you guys see that?" asked T.K

"See Wh-" Joe was caught off by the gruesome picture in front of them

A whole village was consumed by fire, the flames engulfed the meadows and thru the smoke three figures were walking towards them, it was two young girls that

had wings and an older man that everyone recognized as Chaos, the man who had killed the digimon in the middle of the street. Ken was shaking and his

nervousness was at the top, he knew it was Davis but had to keep quiet, he couldn't believe the things his friend was doing, it was worse than when he was emperor.

The figures came even closer and suddenly the two girls stopped leaving only the man in the front;

"Interesting, it seems we have company" laughed the figure as he smiled at them

* * *

**What going to happen next? Will Davis battle with his former friends? Will he decipher the prophecy? Will Ken and Jun reveal his secret?**

**Please R&R**


	20. Reunion

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant: File Island**

"Hello, I apologize for the mess I've made but I will clean it up I promise" said Davis smiling at them

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelled Sora

"Well I came for a certain text that belongs to me but unfortunately as you can see there were some unfortunate inconveniences" said Davis looking directly at Sora who was holding her tears

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU KILL THOSE DIGIMON?" asked T.K enraged

"I am Chaos at your service, I apologize for my rudeness but I must take my leave now" answered Davis taking a small bow mocking the destined while he tried to walk away from the scene

Tai was angry beyond belief, he wanted to make the beast in front of him pay for killing all those innocent digimon, he looked at the rest of his group and noticed that Ken was shaking and Kari was doing the same, it seemed that the negativity the man radiated affected them the most. Matt and T.K. wore the same expression of anger and disgust as they called their digimon to battle

"Guys we have to stop him" said Matt

"I agree with Matt, he needs to pay for what he did" said T.K. making Davis overhear

Davis had been hesitant to attack the destined, he needed to solve the prophecy before taking action, he knew that he could easily defeat the destined but he also wanted to stop the fire that was now spreading to other areas before innocent digimon became hurt. However he was angered by the words that T.K. had said, he had planned to just bail out and let the angels take care of the fire but he decided to face his former rival.

"_Alexia, Victoria, please put out the fire and take the prophecy to the dark castle, it is far too dangerous to be in the real world" _though Davis

"_Are you sure you don't need help my lord" _asked Victoria

"_I am sure, please__,__ these so called heroes won't be able to even lay a hand on me" _answered Davis

The angels quickly flew to the sky stunning everyone except Davis; they headed towards the burning area and began working towards putting the fire out. The destined were surprised because the enemies were the ones that had caused it and now they were trying to control it, the man in the skull mask seemed to be the leader, and was quite charming in every way. His dark eyes, his long hair, his muscled body and his politeness and charisma made him an unusual enemy, one like the destined had never faced. Davis saw the angels control the fire and turned to the destined and looked right at T.K.

"I have cleaned the mess I made, now I want you to prove to me that you are strong enough to defeat me" Davis made

"If we could beat MaloMyotismon then we can surely beat you" responded Yolei

"You see that's were you're wrong destined of love and sincerity, you did not defeat the vampire king, it was the destined of miracles, without him none of you would even be alive at this moment, from what I've heard you were cowering inside the metal illusion" laughed Davis as he mocked Yolei and saw the destined lower their heads at the mention of their former leader

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT DAVIS, DON'T TRY TO TALK AS IF HE WAS ALONE IN THE BATTLE!" yelled Kari suddenly

"But he was, all I say is the truth, you did not help him, in fact he saved your pathetic lives many times and yet you still did not hesitate to betray him, how peculiar that the destined of light was the one to bring him so much darkness. Hahahahaha" responded Davis clutching his stomach while laughing hard

"ENOUGH! Guys let's get this freak and make him pay" said Tai who by now was not making rational judgments because of his anger

"Right" responded the rest of the group

"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon"

"Biyomon ultimate digivolve to Garudamon"

"Tentomon ultimate digivolve to MetalKabuterimon"

"Palmon ultimate digivolve to Lilymon"

"Gomamon ultimate digivolve to Zudomon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon"

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon"

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon"

"Patamon ultimate digivolve to MagnaAngemon"

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon"

Davis watched as the group's digimon began changing into more powerful forms, he chuckled at how predictable his former friends were, this was it, the reunion of the destined, not that they knew anyway, but he was happy to be in the same battlefield as them even if they were enemies. Truth be told that Davis did hold a major grudge on the destined, especially on Kari, Tai and T.K. The blonde and the girl of light always seemed like the perfect couple, the most powerful and pure of them all, they could not hurt they could not make mistakes and Tai was the leader that everyone thought deserved to take the glory and save the world. But today was the day that he would prove to them just how small they really were compared to a king, a real dark king.

"Interesting, tell me is that all?" asked Davis mocking the digimon and their human partners

"You shouldn't underestimate us, remember you're outnumbered and will not be able to take on everyone" said Izzi matter-of factly

"No, you shouldn't underestimate me, I am unlike anything you have ever faced, I know your darkest secrets, I know your strengths and weaknesses, I know who you truly are digidestined" replied Davis in such a cold manner that it made some of the digimon back away with fright

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" yelled Matt clutching his fist tighter than before to hold off his bursting anger

"You are going to do what, stand there and tell your partner to fight for you, pathetic pretty boy" smiled Davis at Matt who was fuming with anger

"YOURE GONNA REGRET THAT!"

"Well then attack, send your digimon I am waiting" said Davis as he calmly took out his cellphone and put on his headphones completely ignoring the destined and their digimon

"Let's give this guy what he wants" said Tai

"Terra Force"

"Celestial Arrow"

"Metal Wolf Claw"

"Sword of Justice"

Davis watched as Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon began to attack; he pressed the play button on his headphones and with grace began dodging the attacks as if he was dancing to the beat of the music.

"_The other me is dead I hear his voice inside my head, we were never alive and we won't be born again, I'll never survive. With dead memories in my heart, dead memories in my heart"_

The music played on and on as the attacks created a big cloud of smoke that made it impossible for anyone to see what was happening, the destined waited to claim their expected victory but were stunned when Davis emerged unharmed from the attacks, his eyes were flashing different colors and his fangs had grown. He removed his headphones from his ears and walked towards the digimon who were too shocked to make a move and said to them;

"I expected much more from you, I am disappointed to say the least"

"H-He's, i-it can't be" said WarGreymon

"He doesn't have even a scratch" said Izzi

"Well, then let's hit him again it was beginners luck, GO WARGREYMON!" yelled Tai to his partner

"Pfff, pathetic"

As WarGreymon went for Davis, the chosen of darkness just stood there, looking at his cellphone scrolling thru the songs not even paying attention as if trying to prove a point. He saw that the digimon was now inches away from him and then he calmly said

"Hazard Barrier" the barrier came up and covered Davis's body and sent WarGreymon crashing to a nearby boulder splitting it in half from the force of the impact

"WARGREYMON!" yelled Tai as he ran towards his fallen friend

Davis chuckled darkly at the expressions that everyone wore, Kari and Ken looked about to pass out and Matt was frustrated beyond belief, he ordered MetalGarurumon to attack Davis but he simply sent him flying away just like he did with WarGreymon.

"Now you see, you are nothing destined, you are pathetic and weak, at your current level I could kill you with my arms tied behind my back"

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T MOCK US!" said T.K. who was fuming and sent MagnaAngemon to attack him, Angewomon soon joined the battle to aid her angelic friend

"Angewomon and MagnaAngemon will stop him, he is a being of darkness and he is naturally weak against the light" said T.K.

"Oh really?" said Davis

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT THE LIGHT! IT IS STRONGER THAN ANY DARKNESS YOU HAVE" yelled Kari at Davis

The hazard chosen looked at Kari before dodging the attacks of the angels; he grabbed MagnaAngemon by the neck and twisted it so hard until the digimon finally gave out and de-digivolved back into an unconscious Patamon. Angewomon began to kick and punch Davis with no luck of hitting him, he dodged every attack and she was surprised when the man grabbed both of her arms and began to cover her body with darkness. She yelled in pain as her body hit the floor and she changed back to Salamon. All of the destined were now speechless, the remaining digimon did not dare attack the man, they watched as he grabbed Salamon's body and walked towards Kari;

"The light in all of you is now fading quickly, you are nothing more than proud kids trying to play hero, do yourselves and your partners a favor and retreat, ask you gods for help and when you truly are strong then I will face you" he said to the remaining team members

Tai and Matt came back each of them holding their respective unconscious partners in their arms, they saw how the man in the mask was talking to Kari, they tried to intervene only to be stopped by Sora who was on the verge of crying;

"Guys let's stop this, we can't beat him like this, he's giving us the chance to live, let's take it please"

"B-B-But h-he can't win" said Tai

"I agree with Sora, Tai, the strongest digimon were defeated without him even trying we have to retreat now"

"IM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MY SISTER!" yelled Tai

Davis stood in front of Kari with Salamon in his arms, he watched as Tai made his way towards them and said;

"Petra Fire" Tai's body became frozen in place and no matter how much he tried he couldn't move

"You need to understand your team's needs, none of them wants to fight, your partner is down, take a hint, you are not a good leader based on what I have seen. To be honest you don't measure up to the boy of miracles, not even close, he had something called dedication and conviction which you as a leader lacked today"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I AM A GREAT LEADER!" yelled Tai back at him

"It's precisely thoughts like those that prove that you are not a good leader, I'm sorry for the ones that have to tolerate you, but if anyone wants to change sides I will gladly accept them" said Davis looking at Ken and Cody

"I believe this digimon belongs to you, don't worry for she is only unconscious, I advise you to let her rest because her energy will be almost none when she wakes up, in the meantime think about what you said, it's not about the light or the darkness, the blade is only as strong as the one who wields it" spoke Davis handing Salamon over to Kari who was crying her eyes out looking at him with disgust and sadness

"Why did you do it? Why?" sobbed Kari

"You attacked first I only reciprocated the action, and as for the village, I gave them a choice, I really did" answered Davis looking into the girl's eyes

"Oh but I almost forgot"

Davis leaned over to Kari and gave her a passionate kiss that left her stunned and surprisingly wanting more. He smirked at her confidently and said

"That's just a little consolation price sweetheart"

The hazard chosen walked away from Kari and turned to the rest of the destined, he smiled at them as if saying "so what", he passed Tai and freed him from the petrification attack and he walked over to Ken and Cody who were showing signs of disturbance and horror;

"This was just the beginning, it was nice seeing you" he said in a barely audible voice that was only heard by the two

He opened up a portal and made his way to the dark castle to decipher the hazard prophecy, Kari was still in bliss with her thoughts and emotions being overpowered by the sense of lust the kiss had provoked, she managed to get back to her friends, but one thing kept her mind busy

"_Davis, was that really you?"_ she thought

**Dark Dimension: Dark Castle**

Davis appeared in the entrance to the dark castle and was greeted by both of his partners and his longtime friend and mentor Wisemon. His clothing was torn from the attacks but his body had no scratches and he wasn't even tired or worn out, it seemed as if he had been relaxing instead of battling mega levels and celestials.

"Sensei, it has been too long, how have you been?" asked Davis as he approached his mentor and friend

"I have fared well my king, did you face your former teammates?" asked Wisemon

"You could say that I did, it wasn't a battle though it was more of a unfair carnage, even their strongest digimons couldn't lay a scratch on me"

"I have trained you well then, did you warn them about the consequences of their actions?" said Wisemon

"I only told Tai that he wasn't a good leader and well I adviced them to ask the gods for help so that in the future I can really face them"

"But why would you do that my king?"

"At the moment it was far too easy for me to hurt them, you see sensei, I want true opponents, I want them to find a way to face me altogether, not just their digimon and I'm sure that the sovereigns will aid them if it means stopping me" answered Davis

"Do you think they will be able to stop you?"

"No, not even the gods themselves will be able to stop me"

"Why are you so confident my king?" asked Wisemon

"Because I have something they don't, but let us get inside the castle, I need to try and decipher the prophecy" said Davis

The group went inside the castle and headed towards the computer room where all the information was stored. Alexia handed Davis a small metallic box with the crest of dark hazard engraved on the top, he carefully opened it and to his surprise he found a small scroll which he grabbed and then turned to his partners and mentor;

"I will need to look at this by myself, I don't know what things this prophecy may hold and I wouldn't want you to be worried about it"

"Do you not trust us master?" asked Alexia surprised

"It's not that I don't trust you, but remember that this text was made only to be seen by me, I cannot guarantee what will happen if you should see it, I care for you and I want only the best for you both"

"Don't worry my lord, we understand" stated Victoria

The digimon exited the room while Davis opened the scroll, the paper began to glow and the hazard chosen found himself engulfed by a golden light, he had to close his eyes in order for him to not be blinded. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that the small text had turned into a massive tablet; it had a huge text on the center in strange markings that would seem unknown to anyone else. Davis began to read in silence the text and with each word that he red he began to understand the future and the present;

"_The eternal hybrid king will rise, the shape__-__shifting master of the dark hazard accompanied by the angels of pride, lust and purity will judge those that have wronged him. Sovereigns beware for he will not only be a threat but an equal in some ways and superior in many others, his enemies will come from foreign lands, his allies will turn their backs, but this will not stop the king, he will stand tall and the fire inside his darkness will burn with the intensity of a thousand hells. His perfection and power will be like no other, kindness and knowledge will be posed in the middle of the purge, the king will find his emotion in purity and will battle in order to save it. At exactly the hour of the beast, when the neck shield is broken and purity is overtaken by hatred and wrath__,__ the sound of the song will reach the ends of the dimensions and the vengeful devil, the soul stealer, the massacring blood-lustful angel will finally claim his throne"_ Davis red in his mind

"So this is what will happen huh? I wonder what it means by purity and being overtaken by wrath. Well I guess that only time will tell, this prophecy doesn't seem to say if I will succeed or not, but no problem I know I will win and nothing will stop me" said Davis to himself as he walked out of the room to meet his digimon partners and mentor

**Ichijouji Household: Odaiba **

Ken, Jun and Cody agreed to meet at Ken's house and were now sitting in his room discussing the events that had gone down earlier.

"So he defeated two megas and two celestials without even trying?" asked Jun shocked

"Incredible I know, but he seemed to be holding back, I mean he had the chance of destroying all of us and yet he didn't" said Cody

"But what surprised me was that he kissed Kari, do you think he still has some feelings for her?" asked Ken while putting his chin on his hand thinking

"I don't know, I mean if it was anyone else I would say so but Davis is unpredictable, and for all we know it could be an act" answered Jun

"He's clearly demonstrated to be quite the actor, but getting back to our problem. Why do you think he did it? I mean I don't think he would just kill an entire village

out of pleasure" said Cody

"Well he said that he had needed something that belonged to him" said Ken

"I think we should ask him" said Jun while both destined turned to look at her as if she was crazy

"We can't keep speculating, if he truly is evil then we must try to figure out why, I mean Ken I know what happened in your past and it was because of your guilt that you became Kaiser" said Jun

"You're right, let's try to investigate" said Cody

**Olympian Towers: Tokyo**

It was nighttime in Tokyo, the angels had retired to their respective bedrooms and Davis stood on the rooftop leaning over the rail overlooking the city and had his back turned to the pool. On his right hand he had a black notebook which he put on the floor as he took off the pendant and ring that belonged to his parents. He held them tightly squeezing his hand and looked up at the night sky, the stars shone brightly and contrasted with the busy nightlife that Tokyo provided, Davis reminisced what Wisemon had said before

_**Flashback**_

"_Do you think they will be able to stop you?"_

"_No, not even the gods themselves will be able to stop me"_

"_Why are you so confident my king?"_

_**End Flashback**_

Davis replayed those words on his mind over and over again; he opened his hand and saw the ring and locket that shone beautifully as if giving him a sign. He looked into the far horizon where the city life raged on and talked to himself;

"I am confident because I have something they don't" he said while he let his eyes flash and his fangs grow

"I have a purpose, the purpose to avenge the innocent"

* * *

**There it is, the prophecy is stated, the destined cannot even touch Davis, and Kari seems to be close to the truth while Ken, Cody and Jun are trying **

**to find the reason for Davis's darkness. What will happen to the destined? Will the sovereigns help them? What enemies from foreign lands are**

** coming to stop Davis? Stay tuned and find out**

**PS: The song Davis was listening to during the battle is called Dead Memories and is performed by Slipknot**

**Please R&R**


	21. Bullied

**Ok so I got a question in a review for the previous chapter that said. Why do Davis's eyes flash different colors and his fangs grow?  
**

**As you must know, Megidramon was a demonic dragon that had long fangs that could pierce steel; his eyes glowed when he became angry or**

**extremely emotional. The reason this happens to Davis is because he inherited the power that was once part of Megidramon, the features such as**  
**the eyes and fangs are proof that he is the next king of the digital dimensions just like Megidramon was in the past.**

* * *

**Odaiba: Japan  
**

It was the start of another school day as Davis's Zenvo ST1 pulled up next to Alexia and Victoria's cars in the storage lot close to Odaiba high school. Davis and his

angels made their way to their first period of the day but were stopped when they were called to the academics office. Once there they were greeted by a middle age

man who they knew was one of the counselors.

"Hello students, I assume that you know why I called you here" said the man

"I am afraid it is unknown to us sir" answered Victoria

"Well you see, although you are transfer students you are still required to participate in extra-curricular activities and it has been more than two weeks since your

enrollment and you haven't joined any club or shown any other activity"

"I was unaware that the school required this sir, but I hope that you can at least give us some time to find out what we want to do"

"You have until next week to find an activity before you get points deducted from your grades that will be all you may go to class" said the man as the hazard group

left

Davis and his angels made their way back to class and began to discuss what the plan would be to find something to do so that their cover wouldn't be blown.

"Master, I don't know what I want to do" said Alexia

"We will have to think of something so that we can keep our regular profile, we could do sports or math club or chess or something I don't know" said Davis while he

put a hand on his chin

"I don't think it's a good idea my lord, all of us are far superior than any human in both mind and body and an outstanding participation out of the blue would surely

put us on the spot" said Victoria

"I have to agree with Lust on this one master, we would definitely be discovered and then all of our plans would be for nothing" agreed Alexia

"You're right but what can we do that doesn't involve anything physical or academic?" asked Davis to no one in particular

Before anyone else could talk Davis's cellphone rang, he looked at the strange number and carefully answered the call;

"Hello, is this Gabriel?" asked a voice from the other side of the line that Davis recognized as Jade; the girl from the strip club where he had injured Haruto

"Jade sweetheart, never thought that I'd be hearing from you again, so tell me what can I do for you" said Davis

"Well, you said to call you because you had an idea about the club and well I took your offer and talked to the owner and he says he wants to meet with you, you

were serious right?" asked Jade nervously thinking that Davis had been bluffing

"Yes I was, I am busy at the moment but tell him that I will meet him today at 5:30pm" answered Davis

"Alright Gabriel, see you then" said Jade as she hung up the phone

Davis hung up the phone and continued walking while explaining to his partners how it beneficial it would be to invest in the club where the girl worked. Davis's

parents had come to Japan eight years ago to explore new business opportunities and the boy was doing exactly that by thinking of buying the club and turning it into

a profitable business.

"So master, what are we going to do about the club thing?" asked Alexia

"I honestly don't know, do any of you have any ideas because I am lost" answered Davis

"How about music?" said Victoria

"Music?" responded both Alexia and Davis at the same time

"Yes, like form one of those groups where people sing and play that string thing and the big plates"

"You mean like a rock band, with guitars and drums and everything else" said Davis correcting Victoria

"Exactly, you can write the lyrics and as for the instruments I believe me and Pride can easily learn to play them" said Victoria

"Well, you should know that I already know how to play a variety of instruments"

"You do?" asked Alexia and Victoria

"Yes I do and I can also sing quite well if I may say so myself, but well discuss this later, I will make a list of instruments you need to buy and you can get them while

I go to Jade's club to talk to the owner" said Davis

"That's a great plan my lord, we won't fail you" said Victoria

"I know you won't, you never have" smiled Davis at them as they went inside the classroom

_**Lunchtime  
**_

Break time finally arrived and it was time for Alexia, Victoria and Davis to face the now familiar crowd of digidestined, they had gained their trust easily and although

Kari, T.K. Matt and Tai seemed to be hesitant they still were able to fool them. The destined were usually carefree and happy but today they wore worried

expressions, their minds seemed to be in a distant place.

"Ladies, gentlemen, why so sad if I may ask?" said Davis knowing perfectly well the reason for the destined being worried

The group tried to pretend that they were feeling fine but their eyes could hide their preoccupation

"It's nothing Gabriel, it's just that the tests have been pretty hard" answered Joe trying to mask the destined

"I guess you are right, but don't get yourselves down I'm sure that you will be able to get out of the dark soon" said Davis making a pun out of their situation and

smiling at them

They continued eating and Davis saw Yuzuki happily chatting with her friends while she gave him a sided glance and a small smile. He felt good about what he had

done, he had at least saved someone instead of killing them, and in all honesty it felt good to be the hero. Their lunch was interrupted when a group of teenagers

entered the cafeteria and started to look around

"Who are they?" asked Alexia to the destined

"Oh no, it's Satoshi" answered Sora

"Who is he?" asked Davis looking at Sora

The destined all looked at him as if he had grown two heads "You don't know who he is?" said Mimi

"No, please enlighten me"

"He is Satoshi Kyouyama, he is the best boxer in the school and his group is made up of jocks from all other areas, some are in karate, others in wrestling but they

all have one thing in common… They love to hurt and bully people" said Matt

"Oh really, how sad, why hasn't anyone done anything?" asked Victoria

"They've tried but they have always ended up in the hospital" answered Sora

"Shhh... they're coming this way" said Joe silencing everybody

Satoshi and his group passed by but not before giving Alexia and Victoria a look that were filled with lust and perversion; it was as if they were undressing them with

their eyes. The angels and Davis noticed this but decided to stand down and continue eating while ignoring them. The jocks kept walking and went towards the last

table in the corner. A chubby boy with brown hair and green eyes sat in the table while playing with his PSP, the look of fear crept up to his face as he looked up and

was met with Satoshi's face that was contorted into a malicious smile that indicated there was going to be trouble.

"Kohaku my man, where's my money?" asked Satoshi while he grabbed the boy by the collar

"I-I- d-don't have m-mo.-money SA…. The boy was stopped when Satoshi gripped his neck tighter

"I was not asking you whether you have money or nor, I said give me the money bitch!" He grabbed the boy's PSP and looked at it

"Well what do we have here, awww how cute you still play Clannad games, LOOK EVERYONE, THIS FAGGOT IS AN OTAKU!" said Satoshi while he flung the game

towards one of the jocks who started passing it around the room

"Please give me my game, I promise I'll give you my money" said Kohaku while he started to let his tears fall from the pain in his neck

"OH LOOK POOR BABY IS GONNA CRY! HAHAHAHA!" laughed Satoshi's group and some of the students

The destined were watching the despicable actions that the group was doing; Tai and Matt looked ready to jump in to save the kid but were stopped by the girls

because they knew they wouldn't stand a chance. Davis was clutching his food tray so hard that it was about to break, his mind was becoming cloudy and flashbacks

began to appear in his thought

**Davis Flashback  
**

The sign read Archangel Michael Orphanage, a small child was currently being beaten by a group of older children, they kicked him repeatedly and threw their food at

him, he cried in pain as he tried to get up only to be thrown to the ground once again by a punch to the jaw. As he lay on the floor he heard the taunts and mocking

of the aggressors

"GAIJIN, GAIJIN, GET UP! GET UP!"

"AWWW HES CRYING HAHAHAHA"

"THE BABY'S CRYING, BABY, BABY"

"MOMMY AND DADDY WON'T SAVE YOU ANYMORE"

**End Flashback  
**

The images in Davis's mind ended and by now all of the destined were looking at him, his metal tray was now completely bent and his body was trembling, his

breathing had become fast and agitated and Kari could have sworn that she saw his eyes flash. The hazard chosen felt a burning pain in his chest and inside his head

he could hear a voice that said to him "_stop him, make him pay, make all of them pay"_. He gripped his chest and closed his eyes trying to get rid of the pain

"Gabriel are you okay?" asked Izzi

"Do you need to go to the nurse, you don't look too good" said T.K.

Davis didn't respond, his emotions were beginning to show and he wanted nothing more than to stop the group and rip their hearts out. He managed to get up and

began walking towards Satoshi and his group; the angels remained in their seats waiting to see what would happen.

"What is he going to do?" asked Sora

"He is going to fight" answered Alexia while giving the destined a secure look

"He's going to fight for the innocent" said Victoria

"We have to stop him, he's gonna get pulverized" said Matt as he got up but was grabbed by Alexia who said to him

"He can manage on his own; he doesn't want anyone to interfere"

Davis made his way to the back of the room, everyone was laughing at Kohaku's misfortune, the jocks taunted him and started to punch and kick him, the boy tried

to defend himself but it was useless against seven well-built teenagers. The crest that Davis had around his neck began to emit a small dark light and it looked as if it

was glowing, his chest and neck area began to burn like flames.

Satoshi had let his friends take over the beating and was now ready to break the boy's game console, as he put it up in the air to show everyone how feared he

should be a hand on his right shoulder stopped him.

"It's enough mate, you've made your point" said Davis in a barely audible voice while looking down at the floor

"Who the fuck are you?" said Satoshi as he put the game on a nearby table and faced Davis head on

Davis grabbed Satoshi's hands and faced him "It doesn't matter, leave the kid alone"

"Look faggot, if you think your good looks or the fact that you're a fucking gaijin will save you then you're wrong" said Satoshi

The chosen of darkness trembled even more as he looked up and faced Satoshi "What did you call me?"

"Oh did I offend you, let me say it louder, GAIJIN, GAIJIN" answered Satoshi not knowing the danger behind the question

That was it, it was the last straw of restraint and it had been cut loose, Davis grabbed the teen by the neck with inhuman force, he lifted his body so high that his legs

were at Davis's waist, the boy tried to fight but was easily overpowered by the sheer force behind Davis's attack. His neck began to bleed and the cracking sound

behind the bones in his arm being crushed could be heard thru the halls. Screams of pain and anger filled the room, as Davis looked up to the boy's barely conscious

face and made him see his hazard features, the cold distant flashing eyes and the bestial fangs that resembled a vampire. He saw that the jocks were frozen solid; he

looked at them and gave the most sinister smile that made those who saw it want to bury themselves underground

"Well, here is your leader, why does anyone fear this pathetic loser I have no idea, you know I was going to go easy on you but I guess that you earned it" said Davis

as he flung Satoshi's barely conscious body against a wall, the wall stopped the boy and a dent was made on the concrete leaving everyone speechless. The other

jocks went for Davis and he quickly disposed of them as well, he tried not to break any bones and he was successful when only two of them remained conscious. He

then turned around and saw that Kohaku, the boy who was being bullied was crouching in a corner, while grabbing the PSP that was on the table, he went towards

the boy and gave him a helping hand, he accepted it and after being on his feet was given his game.

"Here you go, I'm sorry for what they made you endure, that will not happen again"

"T-Thank Y-Yo-You" trembled the boy

"Don't mention it"

Davis turned to the students and put on his most cold features, he opened his hands as if to show the extent of his power and the result of challenging him. He then

proceeded to say

"YOU MOCK HIM BECAUSE HE LIKES TO PLAY CLANNAD, WELL GUESS WHAT I HAPPEN TO LIKE ANIME AND I LIKE TO PLAY GAMES LIKE THOSE" he said as he

kicked a nearby trashcan straight into a wall

"NOW ISNT ANYONE GOING TO MOCK ME, HUH!? COME ON ITS FUN I WANNA HAVE SOME FUN, COME AT ME IM RIGHT HERE!" No one dared even look at the boy,

they were speechless as he challenged anyone else who wished to bully and hurt innocents

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT; THOSE THAT DO THIS ARE NOTHING BUT COWARDS! THEYRE THE REAL LOSERS!"

He went to sit down beside his angels and the destined who were scared of him, they made space between them and he calmly continued eating his food as he

watched Kohaku leave the room.

"What?" he asked looking at his former teammates

"N-Nothing, it's just that" said Tai

"We thought you were a goner" said Izzi eyeing the hazard chosen

"It's called practice, and I was bullied as a kid so I just did the right thing" said Davis

"Aren't you afraid that they'll expel you" said Ken looking at his friend worriedly

The boy thought about it and didn't seem to be worried about the consequences of his actions, he knew that he could just use mind control to persuade the principal

to let him stay in school.

"No I know my actions will have results but I will find a way, trust me I can be very persuasive"

At the moment the destined's D3s went off signaling an incoming message, Yolei showed the rest of the older generation what the message said and they all looked

to each other before mysteriously leaving the room. Davis saw this and knew that it was the sovereign's idea; he wanted to know what strategy they would use next

so he used his telepathy to talk to his partners

"_I need to know what they are planning, first I want you to hack the D3s and send me the message, after that follow them and report to me if you see anything, ok"  
_

"_Yes master"  
_

"_Right on it"  
_

**6****th**** period: History  
**

Kari, T.K. and Ken had made it to the last class, Davis eyed Ken suspiciously while waiting for any information on the mysterious message that they received earlier

in the day. Suddenly Davis felt his D4A begin to vibrate and he quickly asked for permission to leave the room. He made his way to the restroom and looked at the

message

"_My lord, it seems that the destined will be meeting Gennai at the top of the Fuji TV building at 5pm, they will discuss the events that went down the other day and_

according to the message they will be given aid by two other groups and they will be given help to reach a new type of digivolution"

read the message

"So new type of evolution and two more groups of pests" said Davis to himself "It doesn't matter, by the end of this war I will be standing on top of the bodies of

those that have wronged me"

"_I want you to change into your child forms and follow the destined; I want to know exactly what they are planning"  
_

"_Yes, we will communicate with you if anything happens"  
_

**Fuji TV Building: Odaiba  
**

All of the destined were gathered at the top of the building, they watched a portal open and the familiar Gennai came over to them wearing a worried expression

"Digidestined, there is a great evil coming this way and it is up to you to stop it"

"You mean Chaos?" asked Izzi

"Yes, he is an enemy like no other; he can do, think and make things that not even Apocalymon could do"

"We already fought him before, and he seemed to be stronger than a mega, what exactly is he?"

"He's not human if that's what you are saying" lied Gennai "He is the embodiment of the most dangerous crest in all of existence, the crest of darkness"

Everyone gasped at the mention of darkness, T.K. and Kari unknowingly held hands as the bearer of hope started to become angry

"But I thought that only good crests existed" said Izzi

"We did so too, but it seems that the dark ocean has found a way to produce this lethal power, it will bring destruction to all of the dimensions, that creature you saw

will destroy everything in its path, you need to stop it" said Gennai lying to the destined

"But how can we? Our strongest digimon couldn't even lay a hand on him" said Sora

Gennai pulled out a blue orb that resembled the one Azulongmon gave Paildramon back when MaloMyotismon was alive, he gave the orb to Izzi "The sovereigns

asked me to give you this; it holds the power of Biomerge digivolution"

"Bio what?" asked everyone in unison

"Biomerge digivolution, it will allow you to fuse with your partners"

"WOW so we can finally kick his ass" said Tai excitedly

"I must warn you though, that you will feel your partners pain if you were to be attacked, be careful, also I wish you the best of luck" said Gennai as he turned to

leave "Oh, I almost forgot, you will be aided in the battle by two more groups of chosen, the first one are called Tamers and come from the southern quadrant and

the second one are the legendary warriors from the frontier dimension"

"Who are they?" asked Izzi

"They are chosen children as well, they have defeated evil before just like you, and please let them help you in this battle, welcome them with open arms and unite

against the dark ocean"

"If you trust them, then its okay with us plus we will need all the help we can get" said Joe

The conversation continued for a couple of more minutes, no one paid attention to the two shadows that made their way to the elevator of the building after having

heard the whole conversation.

"It's the warriors again, Lust I was already killed before by them, what if I can't protect master" said Alexia worriedly

"You're not alone Pride, together with our lord we will bring this dimension to its knees, we will not lose this time" said Victoria hugging Alexia

"Why are you so sure? We have been defeated before"

"Because this time we are not fighting for greed or power, we are fighting to protect the innocent and to avenge the fallen" said the angel queen as the elevator

descended and the sun set in the horizon

* * *

**YES, YES IT HAS BECOME A CROSSOVER! Well sort off, but you'll see, the stakes have been raised and two other teams will be joining the battle. **

**What will Davis do when he finds out? Will Ken, Cody and Jun find out the truth behind his resentment?**

**This chapter is dedicated to those that have been bullied at home, in school or in any other place. Remember that things will get better and that even**

** though hope can leave you, you must always stand back up and never give up. And to those that have taken their time to protect the ones that have **

**been abused, I speak for everyone when I say thank you for your kindness and your courage. Shoutgunangel350916 logging out**

**Please R&R**


	22. May the best win

**Kabukicho: Japan**

While the angels were spying on the chosen children; Davis had gone to talk to the owner of the club where Jade worked. After giving the man a considerable amount

of cash, he had agreed to step down and let Davis take over the business. He had talked to all of the girls that worked there and decided to use his fortune to change

the club from vulgar and slutty to a bar and lounge where people could go to enjoy live music and drinks. After saying his goodbyes to the former owner and

employees he headed towards a small music shop where he was able to purchase all the instruments that were needed for the band. Although he felt happy that he

was finally setting roots he still had doubt in the back of his mind, _"When will this end?" _he thought.

**Olympian Towers**

Davis had arrived and was quickly told the news about the destined and the two new groups that would come to their aid. He looked over to Alexia who seemed

worried and asked her

"My dear, is everything alright? You seem worried" said Davis

"It's just that" she said looking around at Victoria for support

"She's worried that she will not be able to protect you" said Victoria glancing from Alexia back to Davis

"Why would you think that?"

"Well master, as you know I was killed by a group of chosen back in a different dimension, and it turns out that the same ones are coming to aid the chosen in trying

to defeat you, and" she stuttered before she looked up to Davis who was giving her a look of care and sympathy "I'm scared master, I don't want to lose you or Lust"

"You won't, I will protect you and Victoria from anything and anyone that tries to hurt you, you have both paid for your mistakes and have left your ways behind, I

will be your shield, I will be your friend, your family and your protector, I would die for you my angels" said Davis as he hugged both demon lords tightly

"Thank you my lord, how can we repay your kindness" said Victoria

"You've already have, by being loyal to be always"

"We will need to gather information on the groups that will enter this battle, and find out how much the power of the destined will be amplified now that they will be

able to biomerge with their partners" said Alexia

"So the groups are the warriors and the tamers, correct?" asked Davis receiving a nod from both demon lords "Well, I need both of you to get as much info on them

as possible, hack, create, delete, I want to know everything from their powers and digivolutions to their shoe sizes" said Davis seriously

"Master, are you sure that we can do this?" asked Alexia

"I know that you have your doubts but remember that I haven't been using even a pinch of my real power, besides a war is won not by brute strength but by

intelligent decisions and precise attacks" said Davis smiling at her

"But let's not worry so much and let me tell you some good news" said Davis changing the subject

"What is it?" asked both demon lords

"I bought the instruments while you were spying and I also managed to purchase the club, in a week or so there will be a grand opening and I would like to have live

music to attract more customers"

"Live music?" asked Victoria

"Like people actually playing?" asked Alexia

"Yes but not just any people, we are going to be forming a band" said Davis

"WHAT!?" yelled both angels

"Yes, look hear me out ok, we can kill two birds with one stone, we can practice at school which will count as an activity and we can perform at the club at selected

nights" said Davis trying to convince his partners

"Well I guess we could try to do it" said Victoria giving in

"But, with one condition master" said Alexia speaking for both of them

"Name it, darling"

"We get to sing too"

"We have a deal" said Davis smiling at them as he walked over to the kitchen to make them dinner

**Odaiba High School**

Davis was walking around the hallway heading towards his first class; the students that surrounded the lockers quickly opened way for the chosen of darkness. He

walked confidently but disturbed at the same time because from the looks on everybody's faces, the whispers and pointing at him indicated that rumors from the

incident of the previous day had already reached the entire student body. He then noticed an older girl that seemed to be about Jun's age walk up to him with a

notepad on her hand and began to question him

"Is it true that you were the one that beat Satoshi's group while sending them to the hospital?" said the girl

"No comment" answered Davis

"Are you going to deny your involvement in the incident?"

"No, in fact I will say it proudly that I was the one to put a stop to what you pathetic council students couldn't, now if you will excuse me I have to get to class, and if

you share any information with anyone then you will realize why my nickname is "hazard" said Davis as he shoved the girl out of the way and headed towards the

classroom

During all the classes Davis and the angels kept on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary that the destined might do, they were quick to discover that the other

two teams were arriving that precise day in the afternoon; they were meeting the destined on the Shore of File Island.

"_So File Island it is, well I guess it would be rude not to introduce myself to my new opponents"_ thought Davis while he smirked confidently

**After School**

Ken was walking thru the halls trying to find Davis, he felt scared of what was going to happen after the two new groups entered the battle, he didn't think that the

chosen of darkness was strong enough to take on the three teams by himself. He felt like things would only get worse if they fought him; he was in a tight spot, fight

for what he thought was right or stay loyal to the one that was always there for him. He found Davis on the bleachers sitting alone with his headphones on while he

wrote furiously on a small notebook, as he walked closer the chosen looked up and gave him a small nod indicating it was time to talk.

"Ken, it's been a while since we've talked why don't you sit down" said Davis motioning Ken to sit in front of him

"Davis, we need to talk seriously"

"Then fire away my friend, what can I do for you?" he asked

"Let's wait for Jun and Cody to get here, they also want to say a few words" said Ken while he messaged Jun and Cody

Davis continued to write on his notebook while he whispered lyrics to himself, Ken watched him in amazement, he had changed so much, he was no longer the happy

boy that everyone made fun off, but then again maybe this was his real personality and the other Davis was just a mask for everyone to see.

Ken hadn't even seen his other friends when Davis suddenly spoke without even looking up "Cody, sister, glad you could join us"

Jun, Ken and Cody looked surprised because they didn't expect Davis to be so aware of his surroundings. The chosen of darkness lifted his head and stared right into

each of their eyes; he got up and began to speak

"I assume that you are either going to try and convince me to stop what I am doing or you are here to try and stop me, which one is it?"

"It's neither, Davis we know that you were betrayed but we still don't know the details of this sudden change, I mean you disappeared four years ago and out of

nowhere you come back, you do things that seem impossible and don't look or act like you did before" said Jun looking at Davis with pleading eyes

"What Jun is trying to say is that we need to know what happened if you want us to understand your reasons" said Cody

"Very well, if you wish to know my reasons then please join me today in the evening at this address at exactly 10 pm"

"But Davis" they all protested

"I must take my leave because as you know there are some guests coming in today and it would be rude to not stop and introduce myself, I will see you in the

afternoon" he said to Ken and Cody "And don't forget our arrangement for the evening" he said to Jun

"I hope he knows what he's getting himself into" said Jun

"From the look on his eyes I think that we should be the ones worrying" answered Cody

**Digital World: Eastern Quadrant: File Island**

Tai and his team had agreed to meet at Izzi's house and after everyone was ready they headed towards the spot where Gennai had told them to meet the two other

teams. As they walked towards the Shore of File Island they noticed a younger version of Gennai that was standing at the tip of the ocean waiting for them.

"Digidestined, it's been awhile" said the man

"Didn't we just see each other yesterday, Gennai" said Joe

"Actually, my name is Pierre, I am the European version of Gennai, the last time I saw you was when two of you landed in Paris" he said

"Oh, were sorry it's just that you and all the other guardians look so much alike" said Sora

"No worries, but let's get down to business, as you know there's a new threat, Chaos the embodiment of darkness is causing havoc in the digital world and it's up to

the chosen children to put a stop to him, his power surpasses yours greatly and that is why you were given the power to biomerge, the sovereigns still wanted to

make sure that you could eliminate the Chaos and decided to call for help, the tamers and the warriors will be joining this battle in a few moments" said Pierre as he

pulled out another orb and with it a portal was opened. The light surrounded the area and left the destined unable to see who their new allies were, as it faded away

a group of teenagers and their partners stood in front of them. Only one of them was not accompanied by a digimon, the others seemed to have their partners with

them. Ken instantly recognized the brown haired teenager that was partnered to Cyberdramon, it was Ryo Akiyama, he was accompanied by a goggle head boy with

a red dragon, a ginger colored hair girl with a kitsune digimon, two other guys that had a Guardromon and a small pink creature, a serene looking boy that had a

Terriermon on his head, a beautiful girl that had a small purple and white digimon that looked like a doll, two small kids that had what seemed to be a black imp with

a bandana on his neck and finally a blonde girl with a black Lolita dress ( YES I DECIDED TO PUT ALICE IN THE STORY), she was the only one to not have a digimon

partner.

"WOW! I can't believe they're actually real" said the goggle-boy

"Dude look, that's T.K. and Matt and Kari and OH MY GOD! THAT'S TAI KAMIYA!" yelled the boy partnered to Guardromon

"You need to shut up, you sound like a fan girl on a Kuroshitsuji fanfic" said the redhead with the kitsune digimon

"Kenny boy, is that you?" asked Ryo

"Ryo, it's been a long time, I never thought I'd see you again" said Ken as he went and got a hug from his friend while everyone was shocked to know they knew

each other

"Do you guys know each other?" asked the boy with the Terriermon

"Yes, we met some years ago, it's a long story" answered Ken

"Wait how you guys know our names and why were you so surprised to see us?" asked Izzi

"Well, I know this may be difficult to believe, but in our world there is an anime series that is based on your adventures in the digital world" said Ryo

"WHAT!" yelled the destined

"It's true, you guys and your partners are a TV show and it even inspired various games where you can use cards to power up, kind of like Yugioh but real" said the

goggle boy

"Well since you know about us, then we should know about you, who are you?" asked Tai still flabbergasted by the thought that a TV show was based on his

adventures

"I'm Takato Matsuki, and this is my partner Guilmon" said the goggle boy while a red dragon sat at his side

"My name is Henry Wong" said Henry calmly "I'm Terriermon, his partner" said his partner

"The name's Rika Nonaka, and my partner is Renamon" said the girl with ginger hair coldly

"I'm Kenta Kitagawa and this is my partner MarineAngemon" said the boy with glasses as the pink digimon rested on his shoulder blowing kisses to everyone

"And I'm Kazu Shioda. And this bad boy here is Guardromon" said the boy next to Kenta

"Hi! I'm Jeri Katou, and this little guy is Calumon" said the girl with the side ponytail

"I'm Impmon and these are my Tamers, Ai and Mako" said the imp while pointing at the two kids that gave everyone a warm smile

Everyone finished introducing themselves but the destined saw that the girl in the Lolita dress did not talk at all, in fact her expression was sad and lonely, Sora

decided to ask Takato about the girl without letting everyone else hear them.

"Takato, who is she?" she said as she glanced at the blonde girl

"She's Alice McCoy, she ummm" paused Takato "Well she lost her partner in a battle and she's with us because she's hoping to find a way to bring him back"

Sora was taken aback by what Takato had said, she remembered Davis and how much pain they had caused him by taking Veemon away, the eyes of the blonde girl

were exactly the same as Davis's after his outburst, they were dead and hollow.

Pierre began to quiet down all the chosen and signaled them that another group was coming in from the portal of the, the new group was far smaller than the

Tamers, there was only six members and they appeared to have no digimon partners. The destined and chosen wondered how these newcomers would be able to aid

them in their fight. In the front was a boy with a hat and goggles followed by a two purpled haired guys, one with a bandana and a cold expression and the other with

a warm and kind smile, a blonde girl with a pink beanie trailed behind them at the side of a smaller boy with a hat that was too big for his head, and finally there was

a big guy with overalls.

"May I present to you the legendary warriors from the frontier dimension" said Pierre as he moved his hand to signal the arrival

"Hey guys my name is Takuya Kanbara, I'm the warrior of fire" said the goggle boy

"Koji Minamoto, warrior of light" said the bandana boy coldly while the destined observed him carefully

"He doesn't seem too pure to me" whispered Yolei to Mimi

"I know but let's see who else is with him"

"I'm J.P. Shibayama and I'm the warrior of thunder" said the big guy in overalls

"Hi! I'm Tommy Himi, I control ice" said the young boy with the hat

"Good, I thought I was going to be the only girl, I'm Zoe Orimoto the warrior of wind" said the blonde girl as she glanced at all the other girls

"Hi! I-I'm Kouichi, and I'm the wa-"

Kouichi was stopped when a figure began to approach from the horizon, it was Chaos, he had his headphones hanging on his neck while music blared from them as

he made an extravagant entrance.

"_The silent forces that secretly ignite your sins. Fly away, fly away from the torture flames, they haunt you Lucifer's angel, never lived, never died, your life has been_

denied, they call you Lucifer's angel" 

He walked slowly and determined, his steps echoed thru the land as his eyes burned a hole thru Pierre, his gaze was cold and so emotionless that even Koji and Matt

had to look down to avoid those petrifying eyes. No one dared make a move, he stood at a short distance from the group, he eyed them carefully and took a quick

glance at Alice, Kouichi and Jeri.

"_They are the ones that can feel my pain, their eyes show that they have been broken harshly" _he thought

"_Beyond these clouds you can hide your tears, beyond this world you'll be safe from their wicked fears, and in their hearts they fear your demands, you know they_

won't accept you, they'll never understand"

The music kept playing making the situation more dramatic than it already was, Davis walked closer to Pierre who by now was trembling in fear, he then nodded at

him as if to say "stay put".

"Well, I apologize for my imprudence, but it seemed like it was the moment to present myself" he said smirking at the group

"Who is that guy?" asked Takuya

"Let me answer your question, warrior of fire, I have many names but at the moment I am called Chaos, at your service" he said taking a small bow

"So you're the one that's trying to destroy the digital world" said Henry

Davis turned to Pierre and said "Is that what the gods told them, wow I thought they were going to get a little more original"

"ANSWER US FREAK!" yelled Rika

"Excuse me miss, but I would advise for you to shield the children and cover the eyes and ears, this will get messy" said Davis as Rika and Jeri covered the twin's

ears and shielded them from viewing what Davis would do

And then it happened "ANGELIC BLADE!" Davis invoked his power and Alexia's sword appeared in his hand, the destined were surprised at the speed at which he

managed to summon the weapon, he saw Pierre try to make a run for it but before anyone could register his movements he disappeared as if he was invisible.

Renamon being the fastest of the digimon couldn't understand and how she didn't see him move. As if reading her mind, Davis appeared out of the blue once again,

this time he was holding Pierre by the neck in a chokehold that made him gasp for breath, he then cocked his sword and as if he was slicing butter pushed it into the

guardian's throat making him scream in pain, he proceeded to drop the sword to the ground and snapped his neck with ease, he grabbed the man's lifeless body by

the hair and rushed it across his neckline completely beheading him. The data was flowing freely into the digital world until Davis began to ready his fire attack and

burned every last inch of it.

The destined, Tamers and Warriors couldn't believe their eyes, the cruelty behind his attacks, the precision of this creature was like no other, their faces reflected fear

for their lives. Davis then began to walk closer to them once again and with elegance he said

"I must take my leave now but it was a pleasure meeting you all, Chosen, Warriors and Tamers, I hope that you realize that I'm far stronger than anything you've

ever faced, but I hope that we can have a good fight and may the best team win" he said as he smiled sinisterly at them

* * *

**So there it is once again, I decided to include Alice because I believe that in the anime she didn't receive the credit she deserved, she, Jeri and**

**Kouchi will be greatly influenced by Davis in later chapters and we will see the true power of the dark hazard soon. What will happen when the **

**destined find out who Kouichi is? Will Alice find her partner? And why is Davis so interested in Jeri, Alice and Kouichi?**

**The song that plays during Davis's entrance is called **_**Lucifer's Angel **_**and is performed by **_**The Rasmus.**_

**Please R&R**


	23. Reflection of Life and Death

**So I have written down the ages below so that nobody gets confused, I will be trying to be as accurate as possible but some ages will change**

** because I want all of them to be in their teens.**

**Lengendary Warriors**

**Takuya, Zoe, Kouichi, Koji- 18**

**Tommy- 13**

**J.P. - 19**

**Tamers**

**Jeri, Henry, Rika, Takato, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Alice- 15**

**Ai and Mako- 7**

* * *

"Y-You kill-ed h-him" Zoe managed to mutter

"Ah, yes, well he was a waste of data, he was going to die anyway, I just killed him faster than expected" answered Davis mockingly

"YOURE A MONSTER!" yelled Takuya

"Now, now warrior of fire, you call me a monster and yet your hands are not completely clean, or am I wrong? I seem to remember you hurting little Tommy over

there, BurningGreymon" said Davis while he laughed at Takuya's paled face

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" he yelled back

"I know a lot about you, mate, but let me take my leave now" he said turning around

"Oh hell no, you're not going anywhere until you pay for what you did" said Koji

The warriors put themselves in front of the Tamers and the chosen and quickly pulled out their D-Tectors, Takuya was the first one to invoke his power and the other

two groups saw him engulfed in data as he said the words;

"EXECUTE…..BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION…. BURNINGGREYMON"

In his place now stood a massive digimon that had a long tail and seemed like a cross between a dragon and a machine gun, he looked menacingly at Davis and

waited for his partners to digivolve, they soon followed one by one;

"EXECUTE…..BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION….. KENDOGARURUMON"

"EXECUTE…..BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION…..ZEPHYRMON"

"EXECUTE….. BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION…..METALKABUTERIMON"

"EXECUTE…..BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION…..KORIKAKUMON"

"EXECUTE…..BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION….."

Koichi stopped in midsentence as he was unable to invoke his power, he felt Loweemon's presence and was surprised that he could hear his voice; he appeared at his

side wearing a worried expression. Meanwhile the rest of the Warriors were already preparing for battle while Davis looked calmly at them, _"So these are the ones _

_that killed Alexia, well I guess that I will find out just how strong they really are"_

"So I am guessing that you want to fight? Well I must say that I am far stronger than anyone you've faced till now" said Davis seriously while looking at the beast

warriors

"We were able to defeat Lucemon, you will be a piece of cake" said J.P.

"And who said that she is really dead, she is very much alive, let's see if my angel's fears were correct" he said while everyone froze at the mention of Lucemon being

alive

Davis didn't even wait for the warriors to prepare to attack, he launched himself at BurningGreymon and grabbed him by the tail and began to spun him around in the

air, the other warriors wasted some time trying to register the fast movements of the chosen of darkness, as they approached Davis trying to attack him, he began to

spun Takuya even faster and used him as a shield against the attacks of the rest of the warriors. Soon BurningGreymon was thrown against a nearby mountain where

he collided with some boulders that cracked and buried him under them.

"TAKUYA! ARRGHHH! YOULL PAY FOR THAT" yelled Zoe as she managed to kick Davis in the face sending him flying to the sky "HURRICANE GALE!" she yelled as she

began to throw pink gales at the area were Davis was supposed to have landed

The Tamers and Chosen were in awe of the Warrior's strength, they expected Chaos to be defeated, but while they were all celebrating they didn't see him creep up

behind KendoGarurumon,

"This is boring, you are just so weak" said Davis as he punched KendoGarurumon in the jaw "Demonic blade"

As KendoGarurumon was sent back by the attack, Davis pulled out Victoria's famous blade and after dodging the attacks by Korikakumon, Zephyrmon and

MetalKabuterimon, he buried the blade on the ground with its tip facing the sky, he then grabbed KendoGarurumon and managed to lift his body over his head, he

jumped into the sky and tossed him to the ground were the blade was buried. It was silent and only the sounds of Koji's pain could be heard, his right paw had been

pierced by the blade and he was now trapped and unable to move.

"KOJIIIIII!" yelled Koichi as he saw his brother's beast form badly injured

Koichi tried again to invoke his power but he still couldn't, he began to argue with Loweemon who was still in his spirit form which made him visible to everyone;

"We have to help him!" he said pleadingly

"I-I-I can't Kouichi, there is just something about him that stops me from merging with you, I don't know what it is but I feel like what we're doing is wrong" said

Loweemon

"What do you mean?" asked Kouichi clearly confused

"His aura, he's dark alright, but it's not like ancient Lucemon who was pure evil, no, his aura seems almost cold, vengeful and sad at the same time"

The Tamers and the Chosen were attentively listening to the conversation between Kouichi and Loweemon, they could not explain to themselves why the warrior did

not want to fight the masked man, Tai and Rika being the most impatient of the group were the first to react;

"Look kid, if your partner doesn't want to help then it's up to you, but were not going to stand here and watch your team get creamed out there" said Tai as he pulled

out his digivice

"I'm tired of waiting for you losers, it's time to biomerge"

"How do you biomerge? I've never done it asked Tai to Rika

"Pfff" huffed Rika in annoyance "Just repeat after me and try to keep up gogglehead"

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" yelled Rika "RENAMON BIOMERGE TO…..SAKUYAMON!"

In Rika and Renamon's place now stood a beautiful woman with silver hair and a fox's mask that covered the upper half of her face, she wielded a golden staff with

rings and her armor was made of gold and black.

"Wow, she's beautiful" said everyone in unison

"It's my turn now" said Tai "BIOMERGE ACTIVATE, AGUMON BIOMERGE TO…..WARGREYMON X!"

In Tai's place now stood the familiar Wargreymon, everyone looked attentively at the new digimon and they quickly recognized the differences that the new

digivolution had caused in the creature, his yellow armor was now combined with a silvery color which made him shine in the sun.

Davis had been battling the warriors and was currently disposing of Korikakumon tossing him against MetalKabuterimon making them both crash, the warriors were

defeated and were lying on the floor still in their beast forms. Davis walked over to where BurningGreymon was lying on top of Zephyrmon who was too weak to

move, he grabbed the dragon's chin and was about to strike when he saw an incoming attack;

"AMETHYST WIND"

It was Sakuyamon who was releasing a storm of cherry blossoms that when in contact with a body they quickly exploded creating a huge cloud of dust. Davis had

been able to dodge the attack and even though he was injured from one of the petals touching his right thigh he was still at full power and willing to keep fighting. He

appeared in front of Sakuyamon

"MASK'S SQUARE" Davis released a black ball of energy and shoved it in Sakuyamon's chest

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Sakuyamon as she was taken aback by the force of the attack

Tai decided to step into the battle seeing as Sakuyamon was not doing well against the chosen of darkness, he launched himself at Davis and was about to punch him

in the jaw, but before he could do so Davis activated the hazard barrier which shielded him from any damage. WarGreymon X was sent back by the barrier and

quickly began kicking and punching it trying to break it so he could get to the dark hazard king. He eventually grew tired and took a giant leap to the sky; he opened

his arms and began to gather energy;

"TERRA FORCE!" he yelled as he unleashed a giant ball of energy that threatened to end Davis's life

The chosen of darkness had already predicted the force of the attack, he quickly invoked his dark power and a mirror appeared in front of him;

"DARK REFLECTION!" he yelled as Tai's attack was absorbed and sent straight back at him

The chosen of courage did not expect that and although he tried to dodge the ball he was still hit on the side causing him to fall to the ground, he watched as Chaos

approached him, Sakuyamon tried to attack him once again only to be thrown against a nearby tree breaking it in half.

"I'm impressed, you have gotten stronger, you're good but I'm better" said Davis while he eyed Tai

"Y-Y-OU BASTARD" yelled Tai back at him while he tried to resume battle

The other destined watched the exchange and were afraid beyond belief, although the Warriors, Tai and Rika had managed to stand up to Chaos they were still not a

bit close to defeating him. He was too strong for them, Ai and Mako hid behind Jeri and Impmon while Kari squished T.K.'s hand.

"I'm going to help them" said Ryo

"Right behind you" said Kazu, Kenta, Takato and Henry

Davis watched as the Tamers began to prepare for battle, he knew he could defeat them with little trouble but he remembered that they didn't have fault in what was

going on, they were merely following orders from who they thought were pure and only wanted the best for the dimensions.

"PETRA FIRE!"

The blue flames surrounded the Tamers and the Chosen children rendering them unable to move; they tried and tried but had no luck whatsoever. Davis appeared in

front of them and looked at them with his calmest expression. He then turned back to WarGreymon X and said to him

"You tried to use the Terra Force against me, that's just pathetic, let me show you how it's really done" he said while he jumped to the sky once again while opening

his arms widely "TERRA DESTROYER!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the Chosen as the attack consumed Tai and left everything in range blind

As the attack dispersed the scene was gruesome, Tai and Agumon were both on the floor and looked to be injured and unable to keep battling, Davis smiled at his

former mentor and remembered how he was mocked and ridiculed for not being as strong as him, he found it ironic.

Sakuyamon was lying on the floor regaining her strength when the chosen of darkness grabbed her arms; he began to suck the energy out of her and made her

reverse digivolve back into Renamon and a tired Rika who could not believe how easily she had been defeated. Davis then advanced on the Warriors, he took out the

blade that had trapped KendoGarurumon while making him turn back to a bruised Koji, he made all of the Warriors de-digivolve, all of them with the exception of

Takuya, he grabbed the fallen BurningGreymon by the neck and said

"You were the first one to challenge me, you fight because you have been ordered, you are just puppets in this war, I fight for survival and revenge" said Davis as his

eyes burned at Takuya

"W-e w-i-ill de-defeat y-you" said Takuya barely conscious

"I admire your fire legendary warrior, but I must get even for what you did in the past" said the chosen of darkness as he spun Takuya around and grabbed both of

his wings

"THIS IS FOR HER!" he said angrily

Davis applied tremendous force to his arm as he managed to yank and rip one of BurningGreymon's wings, Takuya screamed in pain with so much force that it could

be heard thru the digital world, he then lowered him to the floor and made him de-digivolve back into a badly injured Takuya. The Warriors had been watching the

grim scene and were trying desperately to get back on their feet to help their fallen friend, the Chosen and Tamers were still under the petrification attack and

couldn't move, Davis carried Takuya back to where Zoe and the other Warriors were piled up, he carefully laid him on the floor and spoke in a loud voice so that

everyone could hear him;

"Today you have lost, you are strong I have to admit, stronger than anyone I have ever faced, you all have faced true evil in the past and have saved your respective

worlds. But this battle is not yours, in this battle there are no sides you can take, you either live or you die, but you will not interfere, I hope that today was a

reminder to all of you of something of deep importance" Davis paused as he eyed at a tearful Zoe who was cradling Takuya's head while stroking his hair with care;

"Every choice you make has an end result, your life hangs from a loose string and whether you live or die will be the reflection of the choices you make from now on"

He walked past the Warriors and began walking over to where the Chosen and Tamers where, he passed Kouichi, Alice and Jeri and in a low voice that could only be

heard by the three he said;

"I can make you overcome your guilt and face him, I can bring them back, I will see you around Jeri, Alice and Warrior of darkness"

The groups were released from their immobility and by the time they had turned around Davis had already disappeared leaving only, a distressed group of fighters,

injured warriors and three doubtful teenagers who were distressed by the words of the dark king.

**Olympian Towers: Tokyo, Japan**

Davis had arrived back at his penthouse, he was greeted by his two angels and he was obligated to fill them in on what had happened in the battlefield.

"So, you ripped BurningGreymon's wings?" asked Victoria surprised

"Well, I had to get even you know, I mean they did kill Alexia in the past, I merely reciprocated the action" said Davis smiling

"I was worried about you master but now I see that you have the strength to defend yourself, thank you for what you did back there" said Alexia as she gave Davis a

quick hug

"Don't mention it darling"

"My lord we have something to show you" said Victoria ushering Davis out to the roof

"Slow down Victoria, what is it dear?" asked Davis confused

"SURPRISE!" said both demon lords as they revealed the instruments that Davis had purchased

The lot of instruments was connected to an artificial power supply and were neatly set up ready to be put to use. Davis smiled at his partners and quickly turned on

the microphone and began to test it, after he was done doing so he motioned his partners to take the other instruments.

"I just need the piano and the acoustic guitar for this one, Alexia you can take the piano and Victoria please take the guitar"

The demon lords followed Davis's orders and grabbed their respective instruments, Davis used his telepathy to guide the angel's movements and as they began to

play he began to sing in a beautiful voice;

"_I'm leaving tonight down the same dirt road, a million times I've driven just to get home, and I ain't never looking back for nothing, headed for the coast searching _

_for the high life, everybody knows it's nothing but a good time and I sold everything I had for something, I CANT SEEM TO FIIIIIIIND!" _Davis's voice became louder

as he began to sing the chorus of the song, the demon lords watched him in awe and continued playing

"_SO THIS IS THE LIFE THEY TALKED ABOUT, THIS IS THE I CANT LIVE WITHOUT, WHEN THE REAL WORLD CRASHES DOWN, OH! IF THEY COULD SEE ME NOW,_

_ WHEN ALL THE DREAMS ARE ALL YOUR OWN, TURN THE NIGHTMARES ALL ALONE, IT HITS YOU RIGHT BETWEEN THE EYES….THIS IS THE LIFE….. THIS IS THE _

_LIIIIFEEEEEE!"_

Davis put the microphone down and took a deep breath while he turned back to the demon lords who had their mouths wide open, they looked at him with confusion

and amazement, he smiled at them and asked;

"What, was I that bad?"

"That was" said Alexia

"It was beautiful" said Victoria

"You think so? Are you sure you're not just saying this because you don't want to hurt my feelings?" said Davis with fake disappointment

"Absolutely not master, if you were not a good singer I would tell you, it's like when Lust cooks, she is a terrible cook and we are lucky to be alive after tasting her

apple pie" said Alexia while she laughed at Victoria who had turned red as a tomato

"HEY! I'll have you know that the pie was good, it just needed to be a little less" said Victoria before being interrupted by Alexia

"Less burned, it was as black as the dark whirlpool" she laughed

"Hey don't get me started, I don't say anything about your laundry skills, I mean if you have red clothes you don't mix them with whites" replied Victoria while

smirking at Alexia

"Oh you didn't" said Alexia as she playfully went for Victoria

"Oh you want a piece of this, bring it on Tinker Bell" mocked Victoria

"Come on then Buffy, come on vampy" said Alexia

Davis watched the demon lords' interaction and couldn't help but smile at them, they had changed, they were no longer the heartless monsters that they were in the

past, they had developed feelings, trust and loyalty, they seemed so humanlike when they played like that. After bickering for about 10 minutes, they all went back

to the penthouse and had dinner, the demon lords prepared themselves for the upcoming reunion that Davis was about to have with his former teammates and his

step-sister. They had agreed that both angels would stay hidden on top of some nearby trees while Davis explained to Ken, Cody and Jun what had really happened.

**Odaiba Park:**

Ken, Cody and Jun were waiting for Davis to show up, after about ten minutes they began to see his figure approaching from the distance, his headphones were on

his ears and it seemed that he was enjoying spacing out, it was as if he didn't have a care in the world, his facial features reflected that but his eyes were serious.

"I'm sorry for my tardy, how are they?" asked Davis to Ken

"You mean Tai and the others?" he replied

"Nah, I'm just worried about the girl with the Renamon and the Warriors, Tai deserved it" said Davis while he gave a low laugh that made Cody and Ken become

angry

"How can you say that? He was your idol, your mentor and your friend and now you just don't care, YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM!" said Cody yelling the last part

"Look mate, you need to calm down and listen to what I have to say, it's you who wanted answers and I am here willing to give it you, but I must warn you. If you

try anything I will not hesitate to hurt you, is that clear?" said Davis menacingly

The three gulped as they followed Davis to a convenience store where he bought some coffee and tea for everyone to drink, they headed back to the park and sat on

a bench that was close to the trees where Alexia and Victoria were hiding.

"Well now that we are here, I will begin my story, I ask for you not to interrupt and please do not judge, I have done things that I didn't want to do but I did it in

order to survive" said Davis while everyone listened attentively

"Davis, since you came back you are darker, more brutal and cruel, that is my question. Who did this to you?" asked Jun

"Destiny, it did this to me and there is no going back, I am the king of the dark hazard and there is no turning back on that decision"

"What exactly does that mean?" asked Cody

"Yeah, you keep mentioning the dark hazard and we never understood what it is" said Ken nervously because he had a bad feeling about the answer

Davis reached for the middle of his chest and pulled out a pendant that resembled a yin- yang symbol but with wings and a tilted crown with strange markings on it,

he lifted up so it was at a face level and showed it to the group. Ken, Jun and Cody instantly felt fearful and took a step back, the crest glowed with purple and black

light;

"W-Wh-a-t is that?" asked Jun trembling

"This is my crest; I am the holdel of the crest of darkness"

* * *

**Wow things just got serious. It seems that Davis was able to handle the Warriors and even got even for what they had done to Lucemon, but what is**

** his purpose with Alice, Jeri and Kouichi. Why couldn't Loweemon fight? Will Jun, Cody and Ken accept Davis now that they know his true power?**

**So I decided to make this chapter a little more different than the others, I had the whole band scene because I feel that when someone is under**

** pressure and stress they can turn to music for a getaway. The song that Davis sings is called **_**The Life **_**and is performed by **_**Hinder**_

**Please R&R**


End file.
